


族长夫人

by RDEDEN



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO世界观, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 94,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDEDEN/pseuds/RDEDEN
Summary: ABO背景，木叶建村前后宇智波粼 X 宇智波斑粼B斑O，斑对外装A
Relationships: 宇智波粼/宇智波斑
Comments: 58
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“诶？结婚？和斑大人您？”  
听到自家族长大人的话，宇智波粼面露惊讶。

宇智波斑嗯了一声，从他的表情上看不出什么端倪，他又说，  
“如果你不愿意那就算了。”

宇智波粼是已故的宇智波二长老的孙子，他的实力也是族里数一数二的，再加上相当擅长医疗忍术，因此虽然他年纪不大，但在族里也有些地位。上次的族会他也去了，自然知道族内长老想让已经二十四的族长早日成婚，绵延子嗣。在这种动乱年代，忍者的平均寿命不过三十多岁，宇智波斑确实到了早该成婚的年纪了，隔壁和宇智波斑同龄的千手族长早两年前就和漩涡一族的公主成了婚，现在孩子都抱上了。宇智波粼长的好看，在平均颜值颇高的宇智波族里也是数一数二的，再加上他脾气好，实力也强，一手医疗忍术基本是只要没当场断气基本都能救回来，因此他在族里人缘也不错，族会刚结束就有人找他八卦说大长老有意把女儿许配给族长。

大长老的女儿今年刚十六岁，是个omega，不但长的美性格也好，跟着宇智波粼学了两三年医疗忍术，在这方面也颇有天赋，三年前便开了三勾玉写轮眼，实力也不差。而宇智波一族的族长宇智波斑，众所周知他是个alpha，也没人思考过其他的可能性，他那身仿佛从刀山血海杀出来，战场修罗般的气势以及与千手一族的族长千手柱间并立与忍界巅峰的实力让人一看见他一想起他都会下意识的认为他是个alpha。按理说这两人也颇为般配，宇智波斑似乎没理由拒绝这样一门好亲事。但这世上偏偏就有意外，而作为族长的左右手，可以说是除了宇智波斑的亲弟弟宇智波泉奈外宇智波斑最亲近的人，宇智波粼也多多少少猜到了这个意外是什么。

“你应该也看出来了，我其实是omega。”  
宇智波斑平静地说，起码他表面一副平静的样子，  
“你考虑一下。”

上个月宇智波斑的发/情期，他的抑制剂不够用了，其实按照往日的需求也不是不够用，但他长年累月的靠抑制剂度过发/情期，身体也逐渐的产生了抗药性。他最开始只需要一支抑制剂就能安稳的度过七天的发/情期，但现在发/情期期间需要每天一支，而且因为常年抑制剂滥用，导致他的发/情期十分不规律。上个月的时候宇智波斑用完了七支抑制剂但发/情期却没像以前那样顶多七天就结束，而且除了他之外唯一知道他是omega的弟弟宇智波泉奈恰好不在族里，没人知道他的情况自然也没人会给他拿抑制剂过来，他也不愿意让别人知道自己是omega这件事。暴露自己omega的身份意味着危险，尤其是对他这样的身份的人来说，只会引来更加肮脏的攻击手段。斑在房间里被情/热折磨的难受，忽然听到两下敲门声，他以为是泉奈提前回来了，哑着声音让对方去拿抑制剂过来，他当时并没有精力去思考为什么去水之国做任务的泉奈能这么早回来。门外的人似乎是离开了，没过多久便匆匆返回，他说“我给您放门口了”，说完便又离开了。听到门外的人的声音，宇智波斑便立刻知道了那人不是泉奈，而是宇智波粼。宇智波粼可以说是宇智波斑除了宇智波泉奈以外最信任的人，他跟宇智波斑和泉奈打小一块儿长大，所以宇智波斑心里倒也不怎么慌乱，注射完抑制剂理智回笼后也只是平静想“他知道了啊”。宇智波斑事后想了想，如果是另一个人撞见这回事儿发现了自己是omega，他断然不会这么平静，大概是他信任宇智波粼会帮他保守这个秘密。

宇智波斑看着宇智波粼，视线不肯放过对方每一个细微的表情，他其实摸不准对方会不会答应。他知道对方在族里很受欢迎，即使对方是个beta—比起alpha或者是omega，一个beta总会让人下意识的觉得平庸了些，据他所知族里就有好几个条件相当之好的alpha和omega想娶他或者是嫁给他。也难怪，宇智波斑心想，就连他这么挑剔的人都想不出对方有哪里不好。

宇智波斑看见宇智波粼的睫毛颤了颤，他又觉得对方肯定会答应他的提议，就像对方无数次做过的那样，或许他会提出什么问题，又或者作出一些完善，但大体上他总是会协助辅佐他，他也总是会顺从他的意思，作为他的左右手，他的工作一向完成的相当出色。

“如果您是这么希望的话。”  
宇智波粼说。

宇智波斑一方面觉得不出所料，另一方面又觉得松了口气，他的心情明朗了些，心想总算不用面对长老们明里暗里的催婚了。虽然他如果真不打算结婚就算那几个长老怎么催怎么逼迫他都不会那么做，但总是被提起这件事多少有些烦躁，如今也算是了结了一桩烦心事。

宇智波斑露出一个笑，  
“那你准备一下，我会跟长老们说我们的婚事，估计就是这几个月的事。”  
他想了想，又说，  
“你以后就是我的夫人了，不需要总是对我用敬语。”

宇智波粼点头，他笑了笑，又有些迟疑地说，  
“多年的习惯了，恐怕不好改。”

“我早就说过你直接叫我名字就好，没必要这么郑重的跟我说话。”  
许是放下了一桩心事，宇智波斑看上去心情颇好，他继续说，  
“你家就在我家隔壁，你搬过来倒也方便得很。”  
“平时也是我们加上泉奈三个人一起吃饭，你应该也不会不习惯。”

宇智波粼家里面就剩下他自己了，宇智波斑家里也就剩下他跟他弟弟宇智波泉奈，再加上两家本就是互相挨着的邻里，平日里粼家里做了饭会喊斑和泉奈一起吃，斑和泉奈家里做了饭也会叫粼过来一起吃。宇智波粼比宇智波斑小六岁，他的祖父在他还没出生的时候就死去了，他五岁的时候母亲也死在了战场上，他没有父亲，自那之后，住在隔壁的宇智波田岛—也就是上任族长一家总会叫粼来家里吃饭，所以粼也就这么认识了斑和泉奈。其实斑还有三个弟弟，但都在战场上陆续死掉了，后来老族长和族长夫人也陆续死去，最后家里便只剩下他和泉奈。

最后，斑看着粼，面色稍稍柔和，  
“我早就把你当成是家人了，泉奈想必也是这样想的。”  
“我们家离得本来就近，想来就算结了婚，以后的生活应该也和以前没什么不同。”

粼看得出斑是担心他不习惯突然结婚这件事，所以才说了这么多话，他心里因为这场突如其来就要被提上日程的婚事产生的些许陌生感也稍稍消散，他侧过头便看见斑微微上翘的嘴角勾勒出一个明朗的笑，于是他的面上便也带上了几分笑容，他说道，  
“斑大人……斑和泉奈也一直是我重要的家人。”


	2. Chapter 2

两人的婚事定在下月月初，比宇智波粼想象中快了许多，但想想又觉得正常，他家里现在就剩下他一个人，斑的家里也没有了长辈，族里的长老派人来问他结婚仪式的细节的时候他只说按斑大人的意见来就行了，所以准备起来并不繁琐。宇智波粼不知道的是当宇智波斑被问到对婚礼有什么要求和安排的时候对方也只是说最好尽快完婚，剩下的按惯例来就行。宇智波斑其实对这些细节也并不太在乎，以两人的熟悉程度，婚礼也就走个过场罢了。

这几个月是休战期，宇智波族内少见的平和，因为族长的婚礼，在外做任务的宇智波们能回来的都回来了，族地内因长年不断的战争累积下来的沉重氛围也因为这场难得的喜事稍稍消散了些。

宇智波斑本觉得这事也就走个过场，但临到头了他心里也确实产生了几分喜悦，尤其是当身穿礼服的宇智波粼抬头冲他笑了笑后，他连心跳都快了几分。看着宇智波粼的脸，宇智波斑心想，他现在是自己的夫人了，或者自己是他的夫人，反正都一样。于是他在众人的欢呼和起哄声中吻他，宇智波粼的睫毛颤了颤，随后垂下羽睫，任由宇智波斑动作。

晚上两人躺在一张床上的时候宇智波斑不由得产生了一种终于结束了的感觉，这场婚事是宇智波一族里多年来头一桩大喜事，来贺喜的族人们不免闹的疯了些，喝醉之后连他们平日里绝不敢招惹的宇智波斑也被他们闹的心烦，又不能把他们丢出去。最后甚至有个喝得烂醉的alpha抱着宇智波粼的大腿哭，让他以后如果族长对他不好就来找他，宇智波斑当场气的写轮眼都亮了出来。好在是宇智波粼及时救场，当机立断把那个喝的烂醉的宇智波手刀打晕，并且装模作样的说了句你喝醉了，就让人把这人送回家。因为是自己的婚礼，而且对方又是个醉鬼，宇智波斑也不好当场撒气，只在心里记住了这人是谁，日后该套麻袋还是要套麻袋。喝醉的人总是没什么理智，最后还是泉奈喝倒了最后几个顽固的酒鬼，这才让这场婚礼的主角俩得以脱身。

宇智波粼躺在宇智波斑身旁，他们以前也不是没有躺在一张床上过，但那毕竟是小时候，而且当时也没什么复杂的心思，现在他们的关系不一样了，同床共枕时的心情自然也不一样。他察觉到身旁的人并无睡意，甚至因为身旁有人的缘故身上的肌肉都警惕的无法放松，于是体贴的开口，  
“如果您不习惯的话，我可以去隔壁睡。”

他知道宇智波斑格外警惕敏感，平日里若是有人突然站在他身后，他都会产生炸毛般的触电感，要是那人一直站着，就算是认识的熟人，斑也会警惕到连尿都撒不出来。想来一起睡觉这种事也是在疯狂试探斑的警戒线，让他无法安宁。

“别说傻话，快睡。”  
宇智波斑侧过身，一把捞过宇智波粼的肩膀把他抱在怀里，自己也闭上了眼。

“……”  
宇智波粼也不愧是在人才辈出的宇智波族里也是称得上天才的人物，他几个呼吸间便调整好了呼吸节奏，让心脏不至于跳动的那么喧嚣。

宇智波斑早上醒来的时候发现宇智波粼已经起床了，身侧的床榻已经没有了余温，想必是起了好一会儿了。他本以为自己身旁睡着人自己会睡不着，没想到他睡得还不错，甚至连对方起身都没察觉。

斑去外厅的途中碰上打着哈欠走过来的泉奈，对方脸上还带着宿醉后的萎靡。泉奈看到自家大哥后说，“粼做了早餐，在厨房放着。” 说着他就打着哈欠想回去补个觉，昨天他接连放倒了好几个醉鬼，自己也醉的不成样子，竟然就在外厅里和几个醉鬼在地上躺了一夜。还是今天早上起来的粼把他叫醒，给他拿了碗醒酒汤又给他做了早饭。有嫂子就是好，泉奈心想，然后他又有些纠结的想，不对，这情况是嫂子还是哥夫，他宿醉的脑袋昏昏沉沉，想不出来就不想了，反正他当面还是和以前一样直接叫名字，也不打紧。

“粼去哪儿了？”  
斑问道。

“昨天喝到最后好几个族人醉在咱家了，今天早上还在外厅里躺着，看样子是要睡到大中午，粼就去送他们回家了。” 其实就是扛麻袋一样扛肩上，扔回他们自家院子里。  
泉奈说。

宇智波斑点了点头表示自己知道了，看自家弟弟一副宿醉萎靡的样子，让他回房再睡会儿。他则是去厨房看看粼给自己留了什么饭，拿下倒扣在碟子的盖子，就看见六枚豆皮寿司整整齐齐的码在碟子里，是他喜欢吃的。宇智波斑嘴角弯了弯，拿起一枚豆皮寿司就吃了起来。虽然粼以前也会给他和泉奈带早餐，但感觉还是不一样，以前是对方在自己家做好后去上值的时候顺手带给他。现在自己家也变成了粼的家，他们成了一家人，他会在自己家做好饭等他吃，这其中的感受到底是有些不一样的。

宇智波斑吃完后顺手把碟子洗了，然后舒舒服服的坐在走廊上吹风，这时太阳还没升到头顶，阳光温暖却又不酷热，微风习习的吹的人很是舒服。昨天大半宇智波都来族长家喝喜酒，大部分喝得烂醉，想必今天没什么人能准时去上值，所以宇智波斑也就心安理得的偷闲。

没一会儿他就看到宇智波粼回来了，对方的额头上蒙着一层薄薄的细汗，对方为了把躺在自家外厅的那几个醉鬼送回去，扛着死沉的醉鬼跑了好几趟，身上难免有了些汗意。

“让他们在地上躺着就行了，醒了自然会自己回去，你还费这事干嘛。”  
斑的语气中带着几分责备，但却体贴的打了盆水又拿了毛巾让他洗脸，他知道粼这小子爱干净的很，出了点汗就恨不得去洗个澡。

粼拿湿毛巾擦了擦脸，他说道，  
“几个醉鬼躺着外厅地上也不像样子，也不好收拾。”

“今日没什么人去上值，您正好能多睡会儿。”  
见宇智波斑跟着他，宇智波粼侧头对身旁的宇智波斑说道。

看对方的路线，斑就知道对方是要去收拾昨天闹的一团乱的外厅。对方一嫁过来就又做早饭，又送喝醉的族人回家，又是要处理烂摊子的，斑怎么可能心安理得的自己去偷闲。  
“你自己要收拾到什么时候，我跟你一起。”

粼笑了笑，他的脸颊上便浮现出一对浅浅的酒窝，  
“您平日里劳心劳力的，难得能有休息的时候，您去休息吧，我很快就能弄好。”

斑听了便更觉得对方懂事又一心为他着想，虽说平日里他确实是忙的脚不沾地，但作为他的左右手的粼也不比他清闲多少。

“一起。”  
斑不容置疑的说，他心想粼总是这么一副容易吃亏的性子他可要好好看着点。

“您……”  
粼刚开了个头就没继续说下去了，他知道斑一向是说一不二的，只好无奈的笑了笑。


	3. Chapter 3

宇智波斑觉得不太对，距他和宇智波粼的婚礼已经过去了大半个月，但他总觉得他和宇智波粼的关系不太对。但他们两个一直是这么相处的，又有哪里不对？宇智波斑思考这个问题思考了一个星期，但他身为宇智波族长平日里忙的脚不沾地，其实也没太多闲工夫去想这个。他今天突然灵光一闪，没错，就是他们还是像往常一样相处这一点不对。他们明明已经是夫妻关系，但宇智波粼面对他时却还是一副对上级对态度，总是一副公事公办的模样。因为平日里宇智波粼和宇智波兄弟的关系足够亲密，即使是公事公办的态度，也表现得不太明显，久而久之宇智波斑也不觉得有什么不对，如今结了婚倒是看出点门道——对方一直是在用对待顶头上司或者说对待’族长大人’的态度对他。因为平日里也习惯了，斑直到现在才感觉出有些不对。

察觉出问题，斑明里暗里跟宇智波粼提了几次这件事，每次对方都非常真诚而利落的道歉，但下次还是会下意识的用对待顶头上司的态度对自己。宇智波斑想想宇智波粼的话就火大，什么叫“因为太尊敬斑大人，总是下意识的就用了敬语”。但每次那家伙都很认真的道歉，什么“对不起，我下次会注意”，这种道歉态度本身就是对上级般的态度，让斑每次听到都会更加火大，但又因为对方都已经认真道过歉了没办法发火。

快到月底的时候斑的发/情期到了，因为想着这段时间会一直呆在族地而且已经结了婚，他之前也没想起来要准备抑制剂。他当时正在专心处理公务，本来就头昏脑胀的，等到他意识到的时候，裤子已经湿了大半。

宇智波粼拿着新的文件进来的时候就看见斑伏在桌子上发抖，他立刻就反应了过来发生了什么，  
“我去给您拿抑制剂。”  
他的第一反应是想退出去关好门不让人发现他们的族长是omega。

“站住。”  
斑咬牙，虽然他本来也是想让宇智波粼立刻去取抑制剂过来，但看对方一副避之不及的样子他心头的火气立刻腾了起来。

宇智波粼一时有些不知所措，他只好先把门关严，有些不知该如何是好的站在那儿，就跟以前汇报工作的位置一模一样。

也不知道是发/情热的缘故还是气的，宇智波斑的眼眶都被激的有些泛红，  
“我们都结婚了你还让我用抑制剂过吗！”

听到宇智波斑发火，宇智波粼下意识的道歉，  
“对不起。”  
然后他意识到对方话里的意思，面上便露出了几分惊愕，  
“您……我……”  
“我可以抱您吗？”

宇智波斑先是嗯了一声，然后又掩饰般的恼火道，  
“赶紧做你现在应该做的事！”

得到了肯定的回答，宇智波粼先是给斑倒了杯水，  
“您先喝点水，等会儿前线战场退下来的人会来汇报工作，我先去把今天的工作帮您推掉。”

宇智波斑让他快去快回，这里是族长办公的地方，随时可能有人进来，他也不想到时候做到一半被人撞见。

“您记得喝水，您身下流了这么多水，不补充点水分等会儿可能会脱水。”  
宇智波粼显然是注意到自家族长大人现在裤子湿的跟刚下过水一样，说完，他就立刻出去吩咐值班的宇智波说今天提前下班，又派人去通知今天要来汇报工作的几个宇智波说今天不用来了。

被留在屋内的宇智波斑听到这话一时竟然无法分清宇智波粼是关心他还是故意调侃，等他反应过来要生气后对方已经出去了。宇智波斑捏着杯子火大的想摔门上，但到底是没这么做，只是火大的把杯里已经有些凉了的茶水一饮而尽。

等宇智波粼回来的时候斑已经被情/热烧的又些神智不清，他蜷缩着族长办公室内间的休息室的榻榻米上，湿透的裤子已经被他脱了下来，两根手指已经渴求的插进了后穴里磨蹭着，但也只是隔靴搔痒，身体上升腾起来的炽热情/欲反而更加炽热汹涌。

宇智波粼看到这场面喉结上下滚动了下，他立刻走过去抱住自家族长大人安抚，在他耳旁道歉，“对不起，我花的时间稍微长了些。”  
其实他已经是用最快的速度在处理了，但身为beta的他之前显然对omega发/情期升起的汹涌情/热了解的并不够深刻。

宇智波斑现在没工夫跟他计较这个，他渴求的看着他，哑声说，  
“进来，我已经扩张好了，快进来，操我……”

宇智波粼解下裤子，看着这种场面他若还能坐怀不乱那简直不是人，他的下身已经硬了，只想立刻操进自家族长此时正插着两根手指还在不断流水的后穴。他伸手想把宇智波斑翻过来，让他背对着他，这个姿势也能让对方轻松点。但宇智波斑却因为这个动作在欲火烧炽大脑的时刻恢复了一丝清明，他阻止粼的动作，“不，不要从背后。”

宇智波粼想起还是小的时候他就跟他说过，他背后极其敏感，就连有人盯着都会警惕的连尿都撒不出来，于是他就没勉强他。宇智波粼一手握住宇智波斑的大腿让他维持躺着的姿态抬起腿，一只手把他还插在后穴里的手指牵出来，虽然宇智波斑说他已经扩张过了，但粼还是怕伤了他，自己忍着硬的有些发疼的器具先确认斑后穴的情况。他先试着插进去一根手指，穴肉确实多少被扩张过了，一根手指进去并不费劲，后穴察觉到有东西进来，立刻饥渴的缠了上来，里面又热又软，穴肉一阵阵的蠕动，想把对方的手指吞得更深。身体被不属于自己的东西进入到底是和自己用手指操自己不同，宇智波斑一时间脚趾都忍不住全缩了起来，他想呻吟出声却顾及着这里是族长办公室，只能可怜兮兮的用手捂着嘴，掩饰下那些尽数憋在嗓子里的声音。宇智波粼的眸色深了深，他又些急迫的又插了第二根和第三根手指进去，插到第三根的时候明显感觉到了有些困难，但他还是硬插了进来，身下人的身体也随着他的动作紧绷了起来。宇智波粼看到对方的面容已经被汗水濡湿，此时湿漉漉的脸上因为疼痛而露出几分清明的神色，甚至下意识想出手攻击，但下一秒意识到了对方是粼，已经出招的手掌中途生生改了路径击在了地板上。

宇智波斑借着这分清明往宇智波粼下身看，等他看清后不免生出几分退意，想让宇智波粼还是去拿抑制剂过来。宇智波粼的阳具相当雄伟，和他清秀的外貌并不相配，勃起时的状态让斑难以想象这根东西要怎么插进他的小洞里。宇智波粼看出他的退意，但现在已经不是他说停下就能停下的时候了，他插在对方后穴里的手指继续动作，只是更加小心翼翼的注意不要弄痛对方，当手指触碰到某个部位的时候，宇智波斑的身体明显颤动了下，他的喉间发出了一声短促的没来得及被手挡住咽下的气音。宇智波粼便刻意的用手指按摩那个地方，宇智波斑眼中的那一丝清明褪去，他爽的眼前一阵白光，甚至难以控制自己不叫出声。宇智波斑后穴里也因为粼的动作涌出一大滩的透明水液，带着黏腻的触感，随后宇智波斑的身子彻底软了下来，他无力的躺着榻榻米上喘气。宇智波粼知道对方刚才是高潮了，他也不急着动作，只是用手指细细的安抚对方后穴细嫩的软肉。

就算斑大人的实力可以称得上是忍界顶峰，但到底还是一个omega，而且又是第一次，再怎么细心安抚都不为过。宇智波粼想着，用另一只手抚摸对方的腰腹和胸口的红樱，让对方适应自己的抚摸。等察觉到宇智波斑的身体彻底放松了下来的时候，他抽出自己的手指，换上自己的阳具抵在宇智波斑的穴口。宇智波斑本能地觉得危险，但现在他的身子舒服得很，不想分出心神去警惕这分危险。等到下身被狰狞的器物趁机贯彻，宇智波斑才从刚才那种晕晕乎乎的舒服状态中猛的惊醒，他疼的浑身发抖，脑子还是混沌，在被疼痛惹出来的激怒下下意识的伸手攻击压在他身上的人。但到底是因为此时的状态让他使不太上力以及混沌的大脑难以思考的缘故他的动作慢了半拍，攻击被身上的人截住，那人抓住他的手腕压在他的头顶，封锁住他的动作。

由于能用来攻击双手被封锁，双腿也被对方往上折在了两人的身体间无法动作，宇智波斑本能的觉得这种状态非常危险，他尚未恢复清明的眼中被激出了写轮眼，血红的眼中带上了几分不清醒的狠意。但还没等他做什么就听到那人在他耳边安抚：“斑大人，我先不动了就是，您别急。” 于是斑脑海里那根绷得很紧的名为危险的神经便稍稍的松了松，他认出来了对方的声音，是粼啊，对，他们结婚了来着。

看宇智波斑已经没有了攻击的意图，写轮眼也收了回去，宇智波粼便也放开了禁锢着斑的手。阳具仍埋在斑的体内被箍的发疼，但宇智波粼比起顾及自己的痛楚更在意对方的感受。他亲吻对方的眉眼，柔软的唇又移到了那人高挺的鼻梁，最后捉住对方的唇，并没有立刻深入，只是与对方的唇厮磨，等对方忍不住张口喘气的时候顺势捉住对方的舌，细细品尝舔弄。他一边与宇智波斑接吻一边抚摸对方耳后那片细嫩的皮肤，然后手掌往下，附在了对方的胸膛上，一改之前温存的姿态，大力揉了几下对方的胸肌，但还没等斑因为胸部的奇妙感受皱眉，他的手就顺势往下，抚摸过对方有力的小腹，然后握住对方此时翘的正高的性器。

宇智波粼拇指在对方的器物的顶上磨蹭，等上面开始冒水，他的手又转向底下的两枚卵蛋，一通操作下来宇智波斑的阳具已经是蓄势待发的状态。前方的欲望旺盛了起来更衬托出被忽略的后方的寂寞，虽然宇智波粼的器物仍埋在他体内，但已经好一阵没有动过了。宇智波斑的身体稍稍适应了捅入身体的豪放尺寸后之前的疼痛也因为欲望的再次升腾而消散了些，取而代之的是一阵难耐的痒意，让他忍不住摆动自己的屁股，让屁股里插着的那根东西去蹭痒着的部分，但却觉得越来越痒，始终无法疏解。

察觉出宇智波斑的动作，宇智波粼知道他大概是适应了过来，他抚摸着身下的人的耳畔，凑到对方耳边说，  
“斑大人，我可以动了吗？”

宇智波斑胡乱地点了点头，一只手往下伸想抚摸自己刚才被对方抚慰到几乎要释放却突然被冷落的性器，但宇智波粼捉住了他的手不让他碰。

“斑大人，别着急，我会让您射出来的。”  
宇智波粼直起身，再次想把宇智波斑翻过来，  
“您背对着我会比较轻松。”

“不。”  
即使是意识混沌的状态，听到这话，斑仍然是拒绝，他捉住对方握着他肩膀的手腕，不让对方施力。

“我明白了，那就请您多担待些了。”  
说着宇智波粼便伸手固定住宇智波斑的大腿让他往上折，露出两人相连的地方。宇智波粼试探的动了动，但由于两人都是汗津津的缘故，他握住对方大腿的手总是打滑，但稍微用点力斑因为长期不见阳光而显得格外苍白的大腿上立刻就洇出了青紫的痕迹，让他也不敢太过用力。他想了想，把自己脱下来的外衣团了团掂在斑的腰下，这才好了点。

宇智波粼开始动了起来，现在这个角度正合适，斑的腿被折在胸口，他的屁股露了出来，后穴正对着宇智波粼的阳具，是一个很适合被插的角度。他一开始并没有动的太快，只是为了让身下的omega适应他的动作，之后看斑爽的顾不得压抑喉咙中的呻吟嗯嗯啊啊的叫出声后这才开始大力的抽插起来。

他忍不住凑到宇智波斑的耳畔说，  
“斑大人，您适应的真好，这也是忍界修罗的实力之一吗？”  
说完他就又重重的一顶，这一下顶到了宇智波斑的生殖腔口，这是从没被人触碰过的领域，里面由嫩肉组成的腔口闭的紧紧的，不让外面的这个陌生的物件侵入。

宇智波斑被顶到了生殖腔口又痛又爽，哪里有心力还去听他说了什么，只是攀着宇智波粼的背嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停。

宇智波粼笑了笑握着对方的腰继续动起来，他倒没继续往生殖腔口撞，他心里还是留着一丝清明的，宇智波现在虽然是难得休整期没什么大的战事，但接下来恐怕会战事不断，要是身为族长的宇智波斑怀孕了，接下来的日子斑的日子恐怕不会好过。

前列腺的位置又被捅了几下后宇智波斑只觉得眼前炸起一片白光，他的指甲忍不住扣进了宇智波粼的皮肉里，留下了几道深深的血痕。他竟然是在前面没有被碰触的情况下光是被操后穴就被操的射了出来。

宇智波斑大口的喘着气，爽的有些脱力，宇智波粼被他高潮射精时不断蠕动收紧的后穴箍的差点缴械，此时见对方爽的差不多了，他也就这对方高潮过后热度更盛的后穴草草抽插几下，然后射在了外面。虽然对方的生殖腔口闭的紧紧的不太可能会怀孕，宇智波粼还是谨慎的没有把精液留到对方体内。

“我去给您打水清洗一下。”  
宇智波粼平复了一下自己的呼吸，拾起刚才垫在宇智波斑身下现在早已被汗水浸湿的外套潦草的把下身沾着的体液擦了擦，然后捡起地上的裤子穿了起来。因为自己的上衣实在没法穿了，他只好披上了宇智波斑的外套。

宇智波斑爽过之后，发/情热暂时得以缓解，他的眼神也逐渐恢复往日的清明，他侧躺在榻榻米上单手支撑着脑袋看自己’夫人’穿衣服，看到对方后背和手臂上被他扣出来看上去颇为惨烈的血痕不由得挑了挑眉。

虽说是去打水，但两人的衣服明显是穿不成了，宇智波粼打算先回去拿两套衣服过来。宇智波族长的办公室所在的建筑其实就在宇智波祖宅的隔壁，这给宇智波粼行事提供了极大的方便。在族长办公室搞成这样传出去到底是有损族长的脸面，宇智波粼头一次没有走大门而是选择更隐蔽的翻墙回去。

谁知他头一次翻墙就撞上了人，不过还好是泉奈。  
“我回来拿点东西。”  
宇智波粼绷住面皮，让自己不至于闹个大红脸。

今天下午粼突然吩咐族人今日事务取消的时候泉奈就大概猜到了发生了什么事，此时倒也没有太惊讶，为了不让对方太尴尬，泉奈做出一副平常的样子，  
“噢，我给你和斑哥留了饭，你们回来记得吃。”

宇智波粼这才注意到已经是黄昏时刻了，眼看着马上就要天黑，他红着耳根嗯了一声就匆匆的回房间捡了两套衣服拿去隔壁。


	4. Chapter 4

宇智波斑坐在浴桶里任由宇智波粼站在他身后帮他洗头发，他最开始还是不习惯有人站在身后，但不知道为什么他只是最开始的时候全身的肌肉有一瞬间的紧绷却没有说什么。宇智波粼帮斑洗好了头发，看宇智波斑洗完头就跟大爷一样靠在浴桶边上，一头还滴着水的头发就这么蹭到了宇智波粼的衣服上，于是他腹部及以下的衣服瞬间就湿了一大块。这衣服还是刚才为了回家一趟随手在地上捡来穿一穿的宇智波斑脱下来的衣服，他原本穿着的衣服刚才做爱的时候给斑垫在了腰下，上面沾满了汗渍和两个人的体液，已经没法穿了。宇智波粼细微的皱了皱眉，但并非是因为衣服被弄湿了的缘故，纯粹是因为他洁癖发作，觉得这衣服是刚才从地上捡起来的而宇智波斑的头发是刚洗好的，这下刚洗干净的头发又不干净了。但即使是有轻微的洁癖，宇智波粼还是第一时间打水给斑清理，自己甚至没抽出点时间先换一身干净衣服，不过他也是想着反正等会儿也要洗澡，不如洗完澡再换干净的衣服。

宇智波粼思考了两秒，又重新把斑的头发浸入水里，重新给他洗了一遍。宇智波斑自然是知道宇智波粼在某些地方龟毛的坚持，他轻声嗤笑了一声，这次却没把洗好的头发往他衣服上蹭。洗完头后宇智波粼见宇智波斑没有丝毫自己动手的打算，还是跟个大爷似的坐在那儿，他只好又拿起皂块帮斑清理身体。宇智波粼握住宇智波斑的一只胳膊给上面打上泡沫，然后又清理另一只胳膊，随后把泡沫打在对方的脖颈上，他感觉到当他触碰到宇智波斑的脖子的时候对方明显僵了一下，这并非是信任与否的问题，纯粹是因为常年的战斗经验让他对于要害被碰触这一点做出的本能反应。然后宇智波粼的手顺着斑的脖颈往下，修长的手掌握着皂块擦上了宇智波斑的胸膛，右胸上还留着被宇智波粼大力揉了几下留下的痕迹，宇智波斑的身体似乎是容易被留下痕迹的体质，大腿上也是，只是被抓着固定，上面就留下了几道青色的指痕。

宇智波粼的眼神暗了暗，面上却不露端倪，继续帮宇智波斑清理身体。等清理到下体的时候，宇智波粼的动作顿了顿，清理过前方的器具和卵蛋后往后摸索着把手指探进对方后穴清理，虽然他没射在里面但里面还留着不少宇智波斑分泌的体液，夹着一屁股滑溜溜的体液对方估计也不会舒服。宇智波斑因为宇智波粼的动作闷哼了一声，下意识的握住对方的胳膊不让他的手继续动作。

“马上就洗好了，您也不想夹着一屁股粘糊糊的体液吧。”  
宇智波粼看向宇智波斑，他的神色清明，仿佛他只是单纯的帮对方清理。他确实是只想着帮对方清理干净没想其他，但在这过程中他也不可否认的起了反应，但他并没有表现出自己悄然升起的欲望。

宇智波斑笑了一声诚实地说，  
“你把我摸硬了，在这儿再来一发吧。”  
宇智波斑毫不掩饰自己的欲望，对身体的反应相当诚实，并不为此感到羞愧也并不回避，当的是枭雄本色。

“我用手帮您发泄出来吧。”  
宇智波粼只是思考了两秒后就做出了决定，他倒不是柳下惠，只是他觉得现在再真枪实弹的来一发之前的澡就白洗了，而且说不定会磨蹭到半夜，到时候洗澡水估计都凉透了还要重新烧水。

宇智波斑点了点头，他之前已经发泄过一番了，发情期的情热已经被缓解了一大部分，下一波情热还没升起，所以他现在只是稍稍被挑起了兴致，倒也不是一定要对方的阳具插进来才能缓解。

宇智波粼插在对方后穴的手指于是动作了起来，一改刚才纯粹是清理的动作，开始在穴内煽风点火，不轻不重的抚摸按摩对方前列腺的位置。宇智波斑半合着眼舒服的轻哼了出来，他的穴肉不自觉的绞紧了那两根手指，一只手掌也忍不住握住了浴桶的边缘，另一只手则是攀上了对方的小臂。

宇智波粼前后抚慰了宇智波斑好一会儿才让他射出来，发泄完的宇智波斑更加慵懒的靠在浴桶边上。宇智波粼感觉水快变凉了，于是加快了速度，从浴桶里捞出斑的小腿在上面打泡沫。他正专心的握住对方的脚腕在对方的足心打上泡沫，却没料到斑一用力本就打着泡沫滑不溜手的脚腕就这么脱离了他的掌控，带着泡沫的脚掌直接踩上了他的下体，正不轻不重的踩在他半硬着的阴茎上。

宇智波粼一只手还空握在半空，仿佛他还握着斑的脚腕，他的表情有些空白，显然是一时愣住了。

宇智波斑用还粘着水和泡沫湿漉漉的脚踩在对方裤裆上嘲笑道，  
“之前不是还一直不乐意吗，怎么，现在到是硬的不行。”  
斑还记得他今天下午意识到他发情了第一反应竟然是转身出门去拿抑制剂的事，一副对他避之不及的样子，刚才也是，明明也有了反应却不愿意真刀实枪的干他。

宇智波粼重新握住对方的脚腕放进水里，“并没有不乐意，只是怕冒犯了您。”

宇智波斑听到他还是这一副公事公办的样子，顿时有些气恼，  
“你如果不乐意跟我结婚，直接说便是，这种公事公办的态度是要做给谁看！”

听到这话，宇智波粼面露惊愕，“对不起，斑大人，我并没有这么想，是我哪里做错了什么了吗？”

宇智波斑看他模样也不像是故意的，稍稍平静下来问他，“你怎么看待我们的关系？”

宇智波粼说，“斑大人一直保护着宇智波保护着我，我也想保护斑大人。”  
“我是愿意当您的挡箭牌的。”他想到刚才宇智波斑误会他不愿意于是补充道。

他顿了顿又说，“直到战争结束，当斑大人不需要这样勉强自己假装是Alpha，可以光明正大的跟喜欢的人在一起的时候，直到您不需要我的时候。”

宇智波斑：“……”  
啥？什么乱七八糟的？

宇智波斑面无表情地问，“你以为我喜欢谁？”  
然后又咬牙切齿道，“你以为我想光明正大的跟谁在一起？”

宇智波粼顿了顿，有些迟疑地说，“我也不太清楚，是千手柱间先生吗？”

宇智波斑：“…………”  
他第一次知道他的夫人兼左右手是这么在脑内编排他的。

宇智波粼以为他是默认，便继续说，“请您放心，我会注意不对您产生不该有的心思，您之后想和柱间先生在一起的话，我会祝福你们的。” 

宇智波斑火冒三丈，“什么叫注意不对我产生不该有的心思！”

宇智波粼解释道，“我之前就想好了，如果您到时候想和您喜欢的人在一起，我仍然可以当您的副手，没必要弄出尴尬到没法继续相处的局面。”

宇智波斑忍着怒火说，“我跟柱间之前是朋友，现在是对手和敌人，未来也不可能产生除此之外的关系！我也没有别的喜欢的人！” 

宇智波粼迟疑了片刻，“我是说如果未来您有了喜欢的人……” 

宇智波斑恼火的打断了他的话，“没有别人，也不会有别人了，你觉得如果我不愿意，长老们难道能逼迫同意我结婚吗？” 

宇智波粼听出了宇智波斑言语间的暗示，他有些惊讶的睁大了眼，“所以您的意思是，您喜欢的人是我？” 

宇智波斑面无表情地说，“确实是有那么一丁点喜欢，但现在看来你对我却只当是公事公办，如果这样……” 

宇智波粼还没等宇智波斑说完就急切的打断了他的话，“不，不是的，我只是以为您并不需要我的喜欢，只需要一个挡箭牌，只需要有一个人呆在’族长夫人’这个位置上，所以并不愿意让您困扰才……” 

宇智波斑的脸色终于稍稍缓和，然后他仿佛是想起了什么，又咬牙切齿的问，  
“你为什么会认为我喜欢柱间。”

宇智波粼欲言又止，最终还是开口，  
“……族里人都这么觉得。”  
“长老他们催您成婚也是不想看到您这两年一直为千手族长成婚的事消沉。”  
“长老们说两个alpha是没前途的，想让你早点放下。”  
宇智波长老们至今都坚信他们族长是alpha。

宇智波斑：？？？？？  
宇智波斑的表情凝固了，他觉得，看来他对人性的领悟和对自家族人的理解都还不够深刻。

水温已经有些变凉，宇智波粼趁着这分余温想帮斑擦一下背，因为知道对方背部十分敏感，所以他把这部分留到最后。

宇智波斑还因为刚才宇智波粼说族里人都觉得他喜欢柱间的事生气，但粼绕到他背后把他有些长长了的头发从后颈拨开的时候他只是本能的绷起肌肉却没有其他动作。

宇智波粼的视线停在宇智波斑的后颈，那是omega腺体所在的位置，现在正被一块特殊材质的胶布贴着，不让信息素外泄。现在那块胶布已经因为吸收了太多的信息素处于饱和状态，粘性已经有些消退，边边角角甚至有些翘起。

不像是天生信息素寡淡的beta，alpha和omega天生便拥有丰沛的信息素和无比活跃的腺体，越是强大信息素越强烈，但这对于经常需要掩藏身型掩饰身份的忍者来说绝不是一件好事。这种特殊材质的防水胶布就是为此而生，贴在腺体上能吸收信息素短时间不让信息素外泄。平时的时候一片能用两三天，但信息素释放浓烈的时候，比如斑在发/情期的时候一片胶布小半天就吸饱了信息素。这种胶布其实大多时候也是alpha在用，毕竟，在战场上alpha和beta是主力军，omega则是大多待在安全的族地，只要注意不在发/情期乱跑，并不需要小心翼翼的不让信息素外泄。

察觉到对方的视线停留在自己的腺体上，宇智波斑有些不自在的偏了偏头。

宇智波粼快速帮斑在背上打上泡沫然后用水洗净，然后他的视线再次扫过那块被胶布贴着的皮肤，他说，  
“洗好了，您可以出来了，胶布也需要换了。”

宇智波斑嗯了一声从浴桶里站起来，他跨出来拿毛巾擦干净身体，又穿上旁边准备好的衣服。因为已经是晚上了，宇智波粼拿来的是偏居家式的简易浴衣，也算是一会儿睡觉可以直接穿上床的睡衣。他一边擦着头一边仿佛漫不经心的说，“备用的胶布在柜子里有，你去拿来帮我贴上。”

其实一般来说alpha或者omega大多只在出任务的时候贴这种防止信息素外泄的胶布，在自家族地内的话不用这么小心，只要注意不要在族地乱飙信息素就行。但宇智波斑谨慎的时时刻刻都贴着胶布，不让自己的身份有一丝一毫暴露在外人面前的可能。

宇智波粼听出来宇智波斑的意思是想让他帮他换，他一时有些愣住，但也只停顿了一两秒的样子就转身去柜子里找备用胶布。他拿着胶布走过来，宇智波斑则是停下擦头发的动作，背对着他把散在脖颈碍事的头发往傍边一拨，微微低头让他方便动作。

两人都有些紧张，宇智波斑从没让人碰过自己的后颈腺体，宇智波粼也没想到宇智波斑会允许他碰触自己的后颈。即使是在两人云雨的时候宇智波粼也没有贸贸然的去碰对方的腺体，腺体是相当重要的地方，如果不是非常亲密的关系，是不会允许别人碰触的。随后他又想，他们都已经结婚了，自然也算是非常亲密的关系了。

宇智波粼捏住那块旧的胶布的边角，它已经因为吸饱了信息素变得没什么粘性了，所以很容易就被拿了下来，然后宇智波粼闻到或者说尝到了像是太阳又像是火焰燃烧的味道。他觉得有些熟悉，就像是他走在正午的阳光下时，就像是他用豪火球之术的时候感受到的味道，正因为熟悉，在他尝到这种味道的时候就下意识的回想起来正午太阳的热烈和豪火球之术在身前炸开时的灼烧感。这是宇智波斑信息素的味道，宇智波粼很快反应了过来，倒是和大部分omega那种甜腻的信息素不同，他想。他觉得奇异又觉得理所应当，因为宇智波斑本就是独一无二的宇智波斑。宇智波粼把新的胶布贴在原来的位置，信息素于是不再继续泄露，但室内还停留着没来得及消散的信息素的气味。

“您先去吃饭吧，泉奈说他给我们留了饭，我把这里收拾一下洗个澡就过去。”  
宇智波粼说道。

宇智波斑因为刚第一次被人这么亲密的碰触了腺体，心下难免感觉有些怪异，于是他嗯了一声后就先行离去。


	5. Chapter 5

宇智波斑回去后去厨房把泉奈准备好的饭食拿到厨房外间吃饭的厅室，泉奈今天做了盐烧秋刀鱼和玉子烧，主食是米饭。饭菜显然是已经在厨房摆了好一会儿了，现在都已经冷透了，其实对宇智波斑或者说大多数人来说，因为盛行的便当文化，他们对冷食并不排斥，但宇智波粼却是个异类，他平时除了寿司外基本不吃冷饭冷菜。宇智波斑于是又把饭菜拿去锅上热着，他自己则是坐在饭厅外的走廊上，一边悠闲地吹着夜风一边等宇智波粼回来。晴朗的夜风稍稍抚平了他心里的躁动，觉得像现在这样悠闲的坐在檐下吹夜风的时刻是难得的悠闲和舒适，平日里他要么是上战场要么是在族里处理繁重的事物，少有这么悠闲的时候。

宇智波粼没让宇智波斑等太久，他没一会儿就从外面回来，身上已经换上了刚拿的干净衣服，头发也带着些许湿意。他见着宇智波斑就在门廊下坐着，连忙走上前，他看到斑的头发明显是没有好好擦，有的地方还往下滴着水，把背上的衣服也洇湿了一大块。

“您的头发还湿着，还是不要在外面吹风了，以后老了会头疼的。”  
宇智波粼牵着宇智波斑的手腕把他拉进屋，又找了条毛巾给他擦头发。

他擦的差不多了就把毛巾留宇智波斑的头上让他自己继续擦，自己则是去厨房把热好的饭菜拿出来。

两人吃饭的时候并没说什么话，等两人都吃完的时候，宇智波粼去厨房洗了一个苹果拿给宇智波斑，自己则是把碗筷碟子等餐具拿去厨房洗。他洗好碗出来后宇智波斑还没有吃那个苹果，那个苹果被随意的拿在手里上下抛着。

宇智波斑见宇智波粼走过来，他随手接住被上抛又顺着地心引力下落的苹果，稍一用力就把苹果掰成了两半，他递了一半给宇智波粼，这才开始吃自己手里的一半苹果。

宇智波粼有些无奈的接过那一半苹果，他用另一只手摸了摸斑的头发，已经干的差不多了，于是他提议，“去外面散散步吧。”  
虽然现在天色不早了差不多快到睡觉的时候了，但两人刚吃完晚饭，不太好就这么去睡觉。

宇智波斑也正有此意，于是两人一边啃着苹果一边往外走。

宇智波粼走在路上，斟酌着开口，  
“斑大人，我有件事情想告诉您。”

“嗯？” 宇智波斑吃着苹果应道。

“是关于我父亲的。”  
宇智波粼说。

宇智波斑这才放下苹果，有些出乎意料地看向身旁的人。

对宇智波粼的身世他是知道一点的，对方是原来族里二长老女儿宇智波优的孩子，但当时的二长老在这孩子出生前就死在了死对头千手家忍者的手上。随后过了几个月，宇智波优就产下了一个儿子取名宇智波粼，但她从没透露过着孩子的父亲是谁，只说是族外的一个普通人，已经在战乱里死了。然后宇智波优也在五年后上战场死在了千手忍者的手上，留下了五岁的儿子。

“我父亲其实是一个千手家的忍者，所以我身体里流着一半千手的血。”  
宇智波粼说。

宇智波斑愣住了。

“因为之前我擅自误会了您的意思，以为您只是需要我在’族长夫人’这个位置上帮你摆平婚事问题，所以觉得没必要跟您是提这些。”  
“现在……毕竟以后可能有孩子，还是跟您说一下这件事比较好。”  
宇智波粼说。

宇智波斑面无表情的继续啃苹果，怎么又扯到了孩子身上。

宇智波粼打开了话头，就跟宇智波斑说起来当年他母亲去战场之前告诉他的事……

宇智波优是宇智波二长老的独女，但却和当时死对头千手族长千手佛间的弟弟千手道间相爱了。当然当时两人都不知道对方一个是千手家族长的弟弟一个是宇智波家长老的女儿，只以为对方只是千手/宇智波族里的普通族人。后来女儿经常外出的事让宇智波二长老产生了警惕，有一次他跟着女儿却发现对方竟和千手有私情，他等女儿走后暗中跟着千手道间想干脆杀掉他，杀掉他自己女儿就不会胡闹了，但没想到却反而被对方所杀。宇智波优回家后不见父亲，到了晚上父亲也没回家，她心头一跳仿佛想到了什么，立刻回到之前秘密见千手道间的地方，又顺着千手道间离开的路狂奔了一阵，果不其然发现了父亲的尸体，且尸体的眼睛已被挖走。宇智波优抱着父亲的尸体痛苦地想要嚎叫但却发不出声音，最终她把父亲的尸体带回了族里。她一方面无比的内疚自责，认为是自己害死了父亲，另一方面也对杀死了自己的父亲而且挖走了写轮眼的昔日的恋人产生了憎恨。极度的痛苦自责和憎恨下她开了万花筒写轮眼，本想立刻找的千手道间杀了他再自杀，但却发现了自己已经怀孕了一个多月。她挣扎再三还是决定生下这个孩子，并取名为宇智波粼。在宇智波粼五岁的时候她考虑再三还是决定告诉了他这一切，告诉他她要去报仇了，这一去大概回不来了。她告诉他如果自己有幸能杀死那个男人，会自裁向父亲谢罪，如果不幸被那个男人所杀，那这份仇恨也到此为止，不需要粼帮她报仇。

“她走的时候我就知道她会死，会死在那个男人手里。”  
宇智波粼平静地说，平静的仿佛是在说别人的故事。

“她当时的身体已经不太好了，多年的愧疚和憎恨日复一日年复一年的消磨着她，她强撑着去前线，本就不打算给自己留任何活路。”  
宇智波粼继续说。

“为什么现在才告诉我……”  
宇智波斑忍不住把面前才刚满十八岁明明还不到能被称之为青年的年纪，却一直都表现的成熟稳重的让人忽略了他的年纪的爱人拥在了怀里。  
他责怪般地问，却并非是真的责备，只是心疼他从五岁起就独自背负这样的秘密至今，他内心所受的折磨恐怕并不比当年的宇智波优少。他想到这儿，又痛恨起了当年的宇智波优，恨她为什么要和一个五岁的孩子说这些，然后果决的抛弃了他，让这孩子独自背负这般痛苦的秘密成长至今。

“母亲说不可以告诉任何人，否则会引来杀身之祸。”  
宇智波粼被斑拥在怀里，也没想过挣扎，他正正经经的回答了斑之前的问题。  
千手一族的人不可能放任直系血脉外流，而且还是外流到死对头宇智波家，要是被千手知道，恐怕是宁愿毁了他也不愿意让他留在宇智波家，宇智波家自然也会是同样的想法。

“但你仍然告诉了我。”  
宇智波斑安抚性的抚摸对方后脑柔软的头发。

“我们结婚了，是家人了，所以没关系。”  
宇智波粼这么说道，他回抱住宇智波斑，  
“现在斑和泉奈都是我的家人了。”

“还有一件事还是一起告诉您好……”  
宇智波粼松开环抱着宇智波斑的胳膊，从宇智波斑的怀抱里出来。他随意的从路边摘下一朵还未绽放的花，他把那花骨朵递到了斑的面前，然后那花骨朵就在斑的面前绽放开来，被折断的茎上竟然也重新生出根系来。

宇智波斑最开始其实并没去思考面前这一幕的含义，他只是觉得这一幕美好极了，漂亮的青年站在他面前把花递到他面前，然后花朵在他面前绽放，花朵的后方是青年带着笑意的眉眼……这一幕深深的刻印在宇智波斑的视网膜上，他觉得就算是十几年后甚至几十年后这个场景都不会在他脑海中褪色。

随后宇智波斑才意识到粼想给他展示什么，他的眼睛震惊的睁大，瞳孔却缩小，  
“这是……木遁。”

“是，但也只能做到让花开放这种程度而已，像千手柱间先生那样的木遁，我是没办法做到的。”  
宇智波粼承认道。


	6. Chapter 6

因为昨天提前下值的缘故，昨天的文件和今天的事务都挤在一起等宇智波斑去解决，好在有粼和泉奈在旁边帮他给文件分类，如果是些不太重要的小事就顺手处理了，如果是不那么急的事就把文件压在底下表示重要等级不太高可以缓缓再处理，如果是急待处理的重要事务，则被放在宇智波斑的手边，等他处理完手上的文件。

然后就是昨天就要来汇报边线情况的几个族人和其它一些等着来汇报情况的族人，一般能写成文件汇报留档的粼就让他们把文件交上了就行了，需要亲自汇报的则是安排他们来族长办公室汇报情况。这种时候粼一般停下手上的工作，对照来汇报的族人口中的内容和提交上来的报告，如果有宇智波斑没注意到的不清晰或者违和的地方他便会把不明了的地方画上红线递给宇智波斑。宇智波粼脑子聪明很擅长处理这些文字工作的事宇智波斑是知道的，所以他也颇为信任对方画的重点以及备注在边边角角的信息，这让宇智波斑省下了很大的功夫也不至于看文件看得头昏眼花。其他宇智波们对族长夫人在族长办公室协助族长处理事务的事也颇为习惯，因为宇智波粼和宇智波泉奈本来就是族长的左右手，两人在宇智波斑当上族长后本就经常在办公室协助对方处理事务。

快中午的时候几人已经配合着把昨天遗留下来的事务处理完了，今日安排的任务也处理完了一小半，宇智波斑伸了个懒腰松了松筋骨。

“族长大人，粼大人，泉奈大人，午饭我给你们送来啦。”  
少女的声音在门外响起。宇智波族人上值的时候是会提供午饭的，午饭过后还有一个小时的休息时间。负责做饭并送过来的一般是族里的omega，门外的少女就是大长老的女儿宇智波杏，大长老老年得女，因此对她颇为宠爱，之前还想把她嫁给宇智波斑，但因为斑后来和粼结婚这才作罢。少女性子很好，并没因为家里人的宠爱而恃宠而骄。她实力也不差，甚至也称得上是天才，三年前就开了三勾玉写轮眼，前几年战况吃紧宇智波正是缺人的时候她也上过战场。因为最近两年战况稍稍缓和，不至于像几年前那样连omega都不得不派向战场，她这两年这才呆在了族地，并负责一些后援工作。她是个很努力的孩子，不仅把派到她手上的工作处理的井井有条，还在空闲时间经常去找宇智波粼学医疗忍术，并且学的像模像样，也算是他的半个徒弟。

“杏，拿进来吧。”  
宇智波粼开口道。杏比他小了两岁，长着一副娃娃脸，身材也娇小，看着还是个半大的孩子，所以粼总是下意识的把对方当成孩子看，再加上杏本身性格就很讨喜，所以粼平日里对她也颇为照顾。这两三年里，杏经常在他从战场会到族地在族地修养的间隙拜托他教自己医疗忍术，他也毫无保留的教她。同时宇智波一族的人，彼此荣辱与共，族人实力的提升就是一族实力的提升，宇智波粼对这个小弟子的努力也颇为满意，更何况杏的天赋也很好，所以每次都趁着在族里的时候尽量的多教她一些忍术。

“好嘞。”  
宇智波杏推门进来，单手把一个大食盒放在台子上，  
“今天中午吃的是番茄牛肉拉面。”

少女把食盒打开，把三个装着拉面、牛肉、卤蛋和其他的一些配菜的大碗拿出来，分别摆在三人的桌案前面。面和汤是分开装的，免得面被泡太久泡的失去了劲道。趁着杏拿出汤罐的功夫，几人把桌上的文件都收了收，以免等会儿被汤汁弄脏。

宇智波大长老之前有意把杏嫁给宇智波斑的事他其实并没有跟自己小女儿说过，后来这事儿没成就更没跟女儿提过，杏压根儿不知道自己差点被老爹嫁给了自家族长，所以她现在面对自家族长宇智波斑和自家老师宇智波粼的时候也没什么不自在，完全和以前一样相处。

她给三个人面前的大碗里添上热腾腾的番茄汤汁，添到宇智波粼面前的时候仗着这个角度宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈看不见她的脸，还用口型问宇智波粼前几天她拜托她的事怎么样了。

宇智波杏对她这两年一直被安排在族地这件事颇不服气，她十三岁就开了三勾玉写轮眼，实力明明比一些beta甚至是alpha还强，她想去战场前线帮自己的父亲和哥哥姐姐们。前几年战况吃紧宇智波缺人的时候她也在前线待过几个月，但是因为omega身份的缘故，战事稍一缓和她就被派回了族地负责后援。她的哥哥姐姐们在战场上折了好几个，血债血偿，她要让千手也付出同样的代价，但她父亲怎么都不同意让她去前线，顶多让她去医疗队。

宇智波粼有些无奈的冲少女摇了摇头，让她老老实实的在后援部待着，这事他没法做，否则大长老非跟他拼命。

少女于是收拾好食盒气鼓鼓的离开。

“她找你干什么？”  
宇智波斑随口问，他自然注意到了宇智波杏和宇智波粼的互动。

“她想让我下次出战的时候带她去。”  
宇智波粼说，他自然是不可能随便答应这种事的。打仗又不是儿戏，虽说前几年战事吃紧，族里不得不把omega和小孩也派去战场，但也是派去相对安全的后方战场，并没直接去正面战场和敌人硬杠。

“上次你说杏的医疗忍术学的不错，应该也被安排进了医疗部吧？”  
泉奈还以为是大长老担心女儿，不想让她跟着医疗部去战场后方，只肯让她待在族地内。  
族里会医疗忍术的忍者本来就不多，擅长此道的更是凤毛麟角。宇智波粼在休战期的时候也去指导过医疗队，但显然不是人人都有这种天赋的。宇智波粼颇为擅长医疗忍术，但他本身就是宇智波的重要战力之一，战事一起就要去前线杀敌，分身乏术，也不可能让他放弃前线转而去医疗部，那样宇智波这边的战力就会出现空缺。

“她想上前线。”  
宇智波粼知道泉奈想岔了，言简意赅的提示。

这回泉奈也无奈的摇了摇头，  
“不可能，前线医疗队正缺人，不可能让她去前线送死。”  
泉奈说的这是大实话，宇智波杏确实是十三岁就开了三勾玉的天才，但是千手和宇智波的战场上本就天才辈出，杏她灵巧有余力量不足，经验也不如老道的忍者，在这种时候派去前线纯粹是去送菜。

泉奈叹了口气，看着粼半开玩笑的说，  
“可惜你不能一个人分成两个用，否则让你去医疗队咱们的伤亡率起码能降低三成。”

宇智波粼挑了一筷子面条，拉面吸足了番茄汤汁吃进嘴里只觉得番茄的酸甜和牛肉的咸香完美地结合在了一起，相当开胃，  
“也不是不可能，我最近在研究新的术，如果成功的话说不定能分出能使用忍术的分身。”  
“现在只成功了一半，虽然成功的分出了一个带实体的分身，但分身体内却没有查克拉，操控方面也没法如臂指使。”  
“医疗队方面，我倒是能试着把术暂时封印到小卷轴里，需要的时候解开封禁就好，但随着时间的流逝，术的效力会逐渐消散。”  
“不过这个技术现在并不稳定，还要多次试验才行。”

泉奈还没来得及对他的研究成果表示惊愕，就听到自家大哥开口，  
“好了，赶紧吃饭，再不吃面就要泡烂了。”

然后宇智波斑又对宇智波粼说，  
“你在战场上的时候专心眼前事就好，不要三心二意。”

“我明白了，我不会乱来的。”  
宇智波粼其实明白斑的意思，战场上本就是瞬息万变，要时刻保持警惕全神贯注，要是再去分出精力去控制在医疗队的分身，战场上恐怕会被人抓到破绽，得不偿失。

宇智波斑点了点头，端起碗把碗里的番茄牛肉汤汁喝净，满意的叹了口气，他在刚刚粼喝泉奈说话的时候就把面吃完了，现在正好喝汤。  
他喝完最后一口汤后，对宇智波粼说，  
“不过你说的把忍术封印到卷轴里的技术，如果能成功那会是一大助力。”  
到时候战士们随身带几个治疗卷轴，就算术的威力消退，以粼的水平，只要能留下一半的效力，那只要宇智波战士们不是断胳膊断腿，基本都能当场好个大半。

泉奈想了想那种场面，赞同的点了点头，  
“距离下次战事大概也就差不多一个月了，你这阵子干脆去研究医疗忍术的封印吧，这边的事有我和斑哥。”

宇智波斑点头，  
“没错，如果能成功的话，就不怕跟千手打持久战了。”

每次宇智波和千手打持久战，吃亏的总是宇智波，千手家的忍者擅长医疗忍术的不少，而且千手族人本来自愈能力就更强，如果宇智波没办法在一开始占到优势，一旦战事陷入胶着状态，先被拖垮的肯定是宇智波。

“我明白了。”  
宇智波粼说道。


	7. Chapter 7

斑和泉奈好歹是赶在晚饭时间前把工作完成了，比预计的完成得快，毕竟是连带昨天没完成的也要做完，而且粼下午还回去研究怎样稳定的把医疗忍术封印到小卷轴了，没跟他们一起处理公务。

斑和泉奈一回到家就闻到了食物的香味，不约而同地想结婚真好/有嫂子真好。  
虽然以前粼做饭的时候也会顺手做他们的份，他们做饭的时候亦然，但现在成为真真正正的一家人后感觉又是不同。以前的气氛顶多是他们两家家里人都少而且是邻居索性搭伙一起吃饭，现在则是有人在家里给他们做饭，后者让他们久违的回想起来父母还在世的时候，那个时候每次回家家里都会有准备好的饭菜和昏黄温馨的灯光。

“擦下手来吃饭吧，今天吃寿喜锅。”  
见他们回来，粼给他们递了两条湿毛巾，然后盛了三碗米饭分别放在桌前。

于是三人围在桌前吃起来寿喜锅。传统的寿喜锅里的肉类是牛肉，本质上就是牛肉火锅，不过每家都有每家的做法，有的时候不那么讲究，有什么食材就放什么食材。

“这是兔肉？”  
在寿喜锅里放兔肉倒是很少见，所以泉奈多嘴问了一句。

宇智波粼点头承认，  
“实验室的一只兔子，总是跟别的兔子打架，索性煮了吃。”

斑、泉奈：……  
总觉得有什么槽点但又不知道从何说起。

兔肉锅还是很好吃的，兔子肉是被腌制过的，煮的火候也刚好，又嫩又入味，斑和泉奈也忽略了这兔子的来源，想着既然粼拿来做饭吃，必然不是用来试药的兔子，吃了也没什么。

三人本就是食量正大的年纪，一锅寿喜烧竟是连肉带菜吃了个干净，后来每人都陆续多添了一碗饭，一顿饭下来吃的脑门上都冒了一层细汗。

泉奈一边喝汤一边问，  
“明天实验室还会有兔子打架吗？”

斑笑着摸了摸泉奈的脑袋，  
“你把兔子吃完了粼拿什么做实验。”

粼也笑出了声，他说道，  
“以后如果有合适的兔子我就拿回来，明天正雄去河边捕鱼虾，我准备买些虾回来做炸虾天妇罗，家里还有些茄子，可以一起炸成天妇罗。”

泉奈的眼睛亮了亮，显然是已经开始期待明天的晚餐了。泉奈喝完汤后主动收拾起餐具，他们三人本就是一起长大，还一起搭伙吃饭了几年，粼嫁到他们家后几人也颇为默契，一般是不做饭的人去洗碗。因为粼的厨艺最好的缘故，所以一般都是他做饭，斑或者泉奈去洗碗。

粼往常还会准备餐后水果，苹果或是橙子之类的，他一般会用桶盛着一些水果放到井里冰着，吃的时候再拿出来，但今天大家都多少有些吃撑了，粼也就没去拿水果。

“你们去散步消消食吧，我来收拾。”  
泉奈冲两人眨了下右眼，露出一个心照不宣地笑，摆明了是给两人创造二人空间。

宇智波斑白了自家弟弟一眼，然后问起来粼的进度，  
“去实验室看看，现在做到哪一步了？”

粼用来做医疗忍术封印的实验室其实就是原来他家宅子的房间改的，他很小的时候家里就没人了，所以家里的构造和布置基本是随他的心意在改。他脑子聪明，对忍术的研究也有些兴趣，所以家里的房间除了外厅厨房和他住的卧室外基本都被他改成资料室或者实验室了。他不是那种觉得房间寄托了原来主人的灵魂和回忆的人，更何况当时母亲让他忘了她，也忘了上一辈的憎恨，所以他听话的忘了。他已经记不清当时是因为听母亲的话真的忘了还是单纯憎恨母亲为了父辈仇恨抛下年幼的他，才把大部分的房间包括母亲和未曾某面的祖父的房间毫不留恋的改成全新的样子，现在想这些已经没有意义。他于是也不再想这些，只是把这些房间作为资料室或是实验室等来使用。

“休战这两个月我一直在研究这个，大体上的方向已经确定了，只是一些细节需要不断实验来确定，应该赶得上下次战事。”  
宇智波粼一边走一边说。

宇智波斑点了点头，然后又问，  
“既然医疗忍术能被封印到卷轴里需要的时候取用，有没有可能把其他类型的忍术封印进卷轴？”

宇智波粼迟疑了一下回答道，  
“很难，除非找到更适合作为载体的材料，卷轴作为攻击类忍术载体来讲太脆弱了。”  
“医疗忍术因为本身比较温和，所以勉强能成功，但即使是这样，封印过程中卷轴的崩坏率也不低。”

宇智波斑得知这个结果也并不失望，他本就没想过能一蹴而就。

到了做医疗忍术卷轴的那个实验室后，宇智波粼从旁边的隔间里拎出了一只兔子固定在实验台上，那兔子傻乎乎的也不挣扎，显然还不知道自己即将面临的命运。

宇智波粼指尖探到腰间，转瞬便从刃具包里拿出了一把手里剑，下一秒那只被固定在实验台上兔子就被开膛破肚。他从试验台旁边放着的几个卷轴里随手拿了一个，展开后盖在了兔子身上，只见一阵属于医疗忍术的莹绿光芒闪过，大概几秒后光芒彻底消失。宇智波粼捏起那卷用过了的卷轴扔到另一堆卷轴里，只见卷轴下的兔子的伤已经合了起来，甚至已经起了薄薄的一层还很脆弱的痂。

宇智波斑看着这结果有些惊喜，虽然没有全部治好，但那样的伤口能瞬间合上并且结痂，已经是非常棒的效果了，在战场上这种效果已经能救命了。

宇智波粼却是摇了摇头，他顺手用医疗忍术把那只倒霉兔子彻底治好然后放回它的隔间里，对斑解释，  
“忍术的效力消散的太快了，这几个忍术卷轴是我今天下午刚做的，本来是能彻底让这样的伤势愈合，但现在的效力已经流失到仅仅能让伤口结一次很薄的痂。”  
“如果放到明天，估计一点效力都没有了。”  
这种流逝速度在战场上还没等人用估计效力就已经流逝了。如果要让这种卷轴给宇智波战士大量配置，肯定不能在开战前卡着点做，而且现在有能力做这种卷轴的医疗忍者现在只有宇智波粼一个，让他一个人卡着开战前的点大量做这种卷轴根本不现实，他如果耗尽了查克拉的话之后的战事他就没发参与了。但如果慢慢的囤积以医疗忍术卷轴的效力的这种消散速度显然也不现实，现在宇智波粼现在研究的就是如何减缓医疗忍术卷轴效力的消散。

斑则是安抚性的拍了拍宇智波粼的肩，让他不必失落，  
“你能做到现在这样已经很好了，不用急，赶不上这次战事也没关系，不管怎样我一定会带领宇智波取得胜利。”

宇智波粼笑了笑，他握着宇智波斑的手传达自己的信赖，  
“我知道，有您在，宇智波是不会输的。”  
“我只想尽我所能减轻一些您的压力，我会永远会站在您的身边。”

“嗯，有你和泉奈在，我是不会输的，绝不会输。”  
“就算是在通往胜利的途中偶尔跌倒，只有你和泉奈在我身边，不管多少次我都能爬起来，只要你和泉奈在……”  
宇智波斑也用力的握住对方的手，以此来传达自己坚定的信念和决心，他既是在跟宇智波粼说，也是在跟自己说。

宇智波粼看着斑的眼神，他被其中的幽深和某种暗含的意味触动，没忍住把对方拉进怀里，他抚摸着宇智波斑脑后炸起的头发，非常认真的保证，  
“我和泉奈都会一直在你身边，我保证。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我和泉奈都会一直在你身边，我保证。”  
宇智波粼在斑的耳边非常认真的保证。

“嗯。”  
宇智波斑应了一声，他的声音带上了一丝喑哑的意味。

宇智波粼敏锐地察觉到怀里的人的变化，无论是对方正缓慢升高的体温还是对方喑哑的语调，他像是想到什么了一样睁大了眼，  
“您……”

“第二波情潮来了。”  
宇智波斑肯定了他的想法，他咬着他的耳朵在他耳边说，  
“去你房间。”

虽然现在宇智波粼结婚后搬到了斑家里，但因为他经常回原来的宅子做实验，有的时候累了偶尔会去自己原来的卧室休息的缘故，所以他原来的卧室还保留着原状，里面还留了一些备用衣物等。宇智波斑也是知道这一点的。

因为第一次情潮的时候爽快的发泄过了的缘故，所以宇智波斑的第二波情潮并没有像昨天那样来势汹汹，烧的他意识不清走不动路。斑现在虽然被突如其来翻涌的欲望烧得有些烦躁，但还是保留着大部分的理智，他的脚步也还很稳，有些急切的抓着粼的手腕往卧室的方向走。虽然是这样，但当斑快到卧室的时候脚下还是开始发软，因为他迫切的想快点到达卧室的缘故，当脚下突然一软的时候，要不是粼眼疾手快的拽住了他，他差点就要被门栏绊倒。

“您小心些。”  
宇智波粼半搂半抱着宇智波斑想让他躺到床上，没料到斑搂着他的腰完全没松手的意思，结果两人一起倒在了床上。

“您真是……”  
宇智波粼有些无奈的开口，他用胳膊撑着身体，小心的不让自己全部的重量压到斑的身上。

宇智波斑察觉到了他的动作，心头一动，他笑着说，  
“没必要这么小心， 我的身体比你想象中的结实，没必要因为我是omega就觉得要小心的对待我。”

宇智波粼的看着宇智波斑的眼睛，撩开有些遮着他的眼睛的头发，认真的说，  
“我珍重的对待您跟您的身体是强壮还是脆弱没有关系，只是因为您是我珍视的人。”

宇智波斑没有说话，只是他漆黑的眼睛里有光芒闪烁了一瞬，他突然发力，于是两人的位置颠倒，变成了宇智波粼在下的局面。

“来做吧。”  
宇智波斑笑道，他有些迫切和粗鲁的除去自己身上的衣服，身上只留下了一件兜裆布，白色的布料包裹着性器，在后方拧成绳嵌在臀缝里。宇智波斑前后都冒着水，兜裆布裹着他的性器的部分和往后的夹在他臀缝里的部分已经是湿淋淋得了。

宇智波粼自觉的脱起了自己的衣服，拖到裤子时他示意宇智波斑抬一抬屁股，当他脱光了下身的衣物，宇智波斑毫不客气的用屁股去蹭他的性器，兴致勃勃的用自己的臀瓣去夹那个昨天下午把他操的欲仙欲死的物件。

宇智波粼隔着湿漉漉的兜裆布揉了揉宇智波斑的性器，对方舒服的哼了一声后忍不住挺身把阳具主动送的他的手里，粼于是就隔着兜裆布挑弄他的阴茎和卵蛋，这番动作让斑后穴的水冒的更多，甚至突破兜裆布的限制顺着他的大腿流下来，或者是滴到了粼的小腹上。

宇智波斑骑在粼的身上晃动，一下下的让他的阴茎擦过自己的臀缝，隔着兜裆布戳着自己的后穴。宇智波斑似乎是不满足以这样隔靴搔痒般的顶弄，他于是把兜裆布也脱下扔到了一边，两人之间再无阻隔。

宇智波粼的阳具已经因为宇智波斑挑逗般的磨蹭涨的有些难受，他的手绕过宇智波斑的腰线揉了几下斑的屁股，上面其实没什么软肉，是非常有力的臀肌。宇智波斑身上也没什么没用的赘肉或者是那些毫无锻炼痕迹的软肉，他身上仿佛每一处都覆盖着流畅的肌肉，蕴含的强大的爆发力。宇智波粼的手继续向下，他不费什么力气就摸到了那一处正在往外冒水的小洞，他把手指插进去给对方扩张，明明昨天才操过，那么大的鸡巴在里面进出，事后甚至有点合不上，但就一天的功夫，这张小口又变得又小又紧，就像是从来没被使用过一样。

宇智波粼的食指和中指埋在宇智波斑的后穴里顶弄，他感受着对方肠道的紧致忍不住夸奖道，“您的小洞真厉害，昨天明明被操的合都合不上，今天就又变得这么紧了。”

宇智波斑心里有些害臊，但争强好胜的本能让他并不表现出自己的羞臊，他反而挑衅般地说，“有本事你今天再把我的小洞操的合不上。”

宇智波粼的喉结动了动，然后他笑着说，“您放心吧，我会努力让您快活的。”

宇智波粼觉得扩张的差不多了，就把手指抽了出来，他问，  
“您要不要躺下了，这个姿势您可能会有点辛苦。”

“呵，你在小看我宇智波斑吗？”  
宇智波斑不快的合了合眼，主动抬起腰，扶着粼的阳物对准自己的小洞，慢慢沉下腰，把那根大鸡吧吞到了屁股里。

虽说是仔细的扩张过来，但粼的尺寸对于宇智波斑来说到底是有些吃力，斑把那根阴茎吞进去后没能立即动作，他伏在粼的胸口努力适应着身体里的异物。

宇智波粼安抚性的抚摸他颤抖的腰线，帮助他放松。等到斑的身体不那么紧绷了后，他双手便下移，抓在了斑的臀瓣上揉捏着，一会儿握着两片臀瓣往外掰，一会儿又把两片臀瓣往里挤。

等宇智波斑稍稍适应插在自己屁股里的鸡巴，他缓缓直起身，试探性的摆动腰身，让自己习惯身体被进出的感觉。随着体内欲望的升腾和身体内部逐渐软化，宇智波斑的动作大了起来，他大开大合的动了起来，掌握着这场性事的节奏。宇智波粼也配合着他，在他往下坐的时候配合上顶，在他起身抽出的时候落回原位。宇智波斑快活的呻吟，每一下都蹭到他的痒处，每一下都让他觉得无比的契合。

这样子动作了一会儿，宇智波斑的动作越来越快，忽然他的动作戛然而止，身下的阳物颤抖着射出了一连串的精液。他的双目失神，爽的竟无法控制的沁出泪来。他的后穴也因为他前方的高潮而不停地收紧，软肉一层层的绞紧，让粼兴奋的涨得更加大了。

宇智波斑从强烈的高潮中回过神来，他下意识的想起来，但这破坏了原本的平衡，他的身体本就因为强烈的高潮软的不像话，他刚起来一点就因为腿软又重重的坐了回去。这一下进的极深，几乎是狠狠的撞到了生殖腔腔口，本来紧紧的闭合着的腔口因为这突如其来的撞击被硬生生的撞开了。龟头就这样撞进了他的生殖腔，宇智波斑痛的忍不住呜咽了一声，他伏在粼的胸膛上痛的直发抖。

宇智波粼也没料到这种意外，他看斑痛到脸色都变了自己也僵着身体不敢乱动，怕给对方带来更大的痛苦。

“您还好吗？”  
宇智波粼搂着斑的肩膀安抚他，他温柔的，一下一下的抚摸他的背，让宇智波斑因疼痛而紧绷的身体缓缓的放松了下来。

“让我缓一缓。”  
宇智波斑开口，他的声音带着几分喑哑和几分带着不明显的鼻音的哭腔。

宇智波粼顿了顿，心疼的安抚他抚慰他，亲他的脸颊和耳垂转移他的注意力。

慢慢的，那种源自身日内部的尖锐疼痛随着粼的安抚慢慢缓和了下来，宇智波斑安心的伏在粼的身体上，但由于刚才过于痛楚的回忆让他一时不敢随便乱动。

宇智波粼的龟头还卡在斑的生殖腔口，腔口的软肉一层层的缠上了，绞紧吮吸，腔内炽热而柔软，绵密的快感顺着龟头传到到他的大脑，让他下意识的就想把伏在自己身上的人摁在身下，掐着他的腰很狠狠的抽插，每一下都撞进生殖腔内，然后把精液灌满他的生殖腔，那种感觉一定是极致的爽快。但理智让宇智波粼并没有动作，他只是细细的安抚斑的身体，直到那副身体不再因为痛楚而颤抖。

宇智波斑深吸了几口气，强烈的痛苦过后是慢慢复苏的快感，那份快感本来并不强烈，但却像是燎原之火的星星之火一样慢慢的点燃了他的身体。宇智波斑于是试探性的动了动腰身，那股尖锐的痛楚已经消散了大半，他于是顺从自己的欲望慢慢的摆动自己的屁股。

察觉到斑的动作，粼摸了摸他的后脑问他，  
“不疼了吗？”

“嗯，生殖腔已经被操开了，就不疼了。”  
斑照实说。

宇智波斑尝到甜头继续摆腰扭臀的吞吐插在屁股里的阳物，因为已经操开了生殖腔的腔口，再进入就没那么痛，斑也不用顾及着一下子不能坐到底，每次都把那根鸡巴吞吃到根部，让它操进自己的生殖腔。生殖腔的软肉更为炽热柔软，也更加的敏感脆弱，斑每次把阴茎坐进去都觉得又痛又爽，由于那几分痛楚的缘故，反而让他更加兴奋。也因为每次被操进生殖腔都不可避免的产生酸痛的感觉，斑的动作并不像之前那样快，吞了几下后还要喘息着缓一缓酸痛和内腔和过分刺激的爽感。

等到宇智波斑又一次颤着腰要进入高潮的时候，宇智波粼推了推他的胸膛难耐的低喘道，  
“您先放开我，我要射了……”  
宇智波斑压在他身上，生殖腔口还把他的龟头箍得死死的，导致他根本没办法自己退出来。

不知是濒临高潮没注意到粼说什么的缘故还是故意无视他的话，宇智波斑并没有放开他的打算，甚至屁股夹的更紧。随着斑高潮射精，穴内的肉一阵阵的收缩，生殖腔口也一阵阵的吮吸粼的龟头，让粼本就濒临高潮的鸡巴也抽搐着射出一股股精水，把宇智波斑的生殖腔灌得满满的。

宇智波粼没忍住射在了斑的生殖腔里，他的脸色顿时变了，也顾不上失礼，连忙把骑在他身上被他灌浆正爽着的宇智波斑推开。两人相连的地方分离，精液随着被突然拔出的鸡巴星星点点的洒在了床上。

“你突然干什么？”  
宇智波斑被推的歪在床上，他慢条斯理的坐正，面上还带着高潮过后的慵懒。

“您真是太乱来了，万一怀孕怎么办？”  
宇智波粼的语气有些急，他拉过宇智波斑，一只手就往斑的身下探，  
“赶紧让精液流出来。”

“怀孕的话就生下来。”  
斑懒洋洋地说，却也没制止粼的动作，或许是因为刚爽过的缘故，他整个人就像是一条快进入冬眠的蟒蛇，慵懒的不想动。

粼把斑抱在怀里，一只手在他身下抠挖，尽量不让精液残留在他体内，等手指在穴内再也摸不到精液的痕迹后他才把手指退出来。他低叹了一口气，抱着斑的脑袋吻了吻他的头顶，“马上就要和千手开展了，您万一怀孕的话在战场上影响了您发挥怎么办。”

“还有不到一个月开战，战期顶多四个月就又会进入休战期，怀孕前几个月不太影响我发挥，之后应该能踩着休战期的尾巴生下来。”  
宇智波斑说。

宇智波粼没想到斑还真想过这个问题，他叹了口气说道，  
“这种时候，能不生还是不生了，战局多变又岂是我们能预料的，多一分负担就多一分危险。”  
“就算真像您说的那么顺利，那您生完孩子岂不是立刻就又要开战，您的身体怎么受得了。”

宇智波粼有些担忧地说完，见斑带着笑意看着他，顿时反应了过来，  
“您在与我说笑，您根本没想要在这个时候生孩子。”  
否则也不会让他把体内的精液都挖出来。

宇智波斑大笑出了声，  
“谁让你刚才紧张的脸色都变了，让我忍不住戏弄你。”

宇智波粼一时也不知道说什么好，他脸色还是不太好看，  
“您太乱来了，omega发情期本来就容易受孕，我还射在了您的生殖腔里，万一有残留的精液没有流出来怎么办……”

宇智波斑不以为意，“哪有这么容易怀上，况且大部分精液都流出来了，如果真怀上了那就是天意……”

看着一向好脾气的宇智波粼的脸色随着他的话越来越臭，宇智波斑明智的打住这个话题，他知道粼脾气好一向不怎么跟人生气，但一旦生起气来就不是那么容易能哄好的。

宇智波斑挨到宇智波粼的身边，抱着他的脑袋亲亲摸摸，  
“你生我的气了吗？我以后不开这种玩笑就是了。”

宇智波粼面对难得服软的宇智波斑怎么还气得起来，他回抱住对方把下巴压在对方的肩膀上，“我怎么会真的生您的气，我只是生气自己不够强大，不能帮上您更多的忙，也不能结束这战乱的时代。”

最后，他带着叹息说，“我爱您，因此爱惜您，希望您也要爱惜自己的身体和性命。”

听到这在直白不过的告白，宇智波斑的耳根蹭的蹿红了，难以想象刚才骑在男人鸡巴上主动用生殖腔口去套鸡巴还主动的被灌了满肚子精液都面不改色的男人现在听到一句告白就红了耳根。


	9. Chapter 9

“您先休息一下，我去烧点水，我们清洗一下就回去吧。”  
宇智波粼摸了摸斑的小腹，他还记得刚才硬撞进腔口的时候斑痛的半天直不起身，虽然后面他说无大碍了，但粼总担心自己把omega柔软脆弱的生殖腔撞坏。

宇智波斑嗯了一声，但等宇智波粼穿好衣服后他又改变了主意，他随便套上了条裤子和上衣跟了上去，“我也去。”

宇智波粼看他一副精神很好的样子也就没有拒绝，于是两人一起来到井边。宇智波斑本来想随便用井水冲一冲就好，但粼坚持让他洗热水澡。于是宇智波斑只好看着他忙前忙后，把水打上来，然后放炉子里烧热，一边又打了井水倒进大浴桶里，等水烧好后把热水也加进浴桶里把水温调成正合适的温度。斑本来想帮他打水，或者做些别的事，总之不是像现在这样在一旁看着他干活，但粼说他刚刚消耗了太多体力这些事自己做就好。其实斑的体力很好，虽然刚刚是消耗了很多体力也出了很多汗，刚做完的时候甚至懒懒的不想动。但宇智波斑是何等人物，他稍作休息也就调整了过来，现在仍然是身有余力的状态，只是腿间稍有不适罢了，但也并不碍事。然而直到斑舒舒服服的坐到热气腾腾的浴桶里享受着粼的搓背服务他都没找到机会做什么事。

粼挽起袖子把手伸到水里摸到斑的臀部，他分开他的臀瓣帮他清理后穴。他插进去两根手指，手指在里面分开，让温热的水流涌进肉穴内，因为刚才的性事，斑的后穴被操的有点合不上，也方便了粼的清理。粼这次洗的比上次仔细很多，毕竟他这次实实在在的射进去了，他担心斑会意外怀孕，因此额外多花了些时间确保穴内没有精液残留。

然后粼想给他冲一冲头发，斑觉得等会儿又要擦头发又要等头发晾干很麻烦，他今天懒得洗头。  
“昨天洗过了。” 他说

“洗完头我给你煮个糖水喝。”  
粼跟他商量，斑只是迟疑了一小下就点头选择了糖水。

粼拿着水瓢把温热的水浇到斑的头上，并小心的不让水流到他眼睛里，因为昨天用皂片洗过头了今天就没打泡沫，只是用水冲了冲。等到冲好头后，粼拧干头发上多余的水，示意他可以出来了。

斑从浴桶里跨出来，拿起一旁的毛巾擦头擦身体，然后穿上粼给他准备好的衣服。这里只有几套粼的备用衣服，好在他们体型相仿，这身衣服倒也合身。粼用剩下的水匆匆的洗了个澡，给自己擦干穿好衣服后把洗澡水拿去倒了又把用过的东西收拾了一番。他全部收拾好后看到斑的头发还在滴水，又无奈的拿过毛巾给他好好擦头。斑每次都不耐烦擦头发，总是随便擦一擦就了事，要是粼看见，每次也总是会帮他重新擦一遍。

“走，回去喝糖水。”  
斑见他弄好了，便牵着他的手回家。

两人回家后看到泉奈留了字条说他去河边练习忍术，家里的灯都是暗的，泉奈应该还没回来。

宇智波粼答应斑要做糖水，于是就往厨房走，斑跟在他身后，问道 “你准备做什么糖水？”

粼想了想，说道，  
“鸡蛋茶可以吗？这个做着比较快。”

宇智波斑点了点头。

粼烧了壶水，又去拿了三个碗，每个碗里打进去一个鸡蛋，把鸡蛋打散后往每个碗里加入三大勺白砂糖，等水烧好后把刚烧开的热水浇进蛋液里，热水浇进蛋液便能看到金黄蛋液被烫成了蛋花在汤里飘飘浮浮，模样颇为喜人。他又拿了一大一小两个容器装上水，小的容器放在大的里面，在大的容器里放入硝石，硝石很快溶于水，同时吸收热量温度降低，于是小容器里的水便结成了冰。他把大的冰块捏碎，给每碗汤里加了半碗冰，冰很快融进了热汤了，刚才还滚烫的汤很快就凉了下来。

斑从背后抱住粼，把下巴压在他的肩上，  
“每次看你做这个都觉得很奇妙，明明没用忍术，却能用几块晶石把水变成冰。”

“这就是科学的力量了。”  
粼笑了笑，端了一碗鸡蛋茶递给斑，又用另一个空碗倒扣在其中一碗鸡蛋茶上，这是给泉奈留的。

两人一人端了一碗鸡蛋茶坐到院子里，斑喝了一口，甜甜凉凉的糖水混着鸡蛋的香气，味道简单而朴实，是一种喝下肚子后会让人觉得格外安心和满足的质朴感受，但斑还是有些挑剔的开口，“不够冰，我要多加点冰。”

“晚上吃太冰的东西会肚子痛。”  
宇智波粼说。

宇智波斑不满的啧了一声后还是老老实实的继续捧着碗喝鸡蛋茶。

这时泉奈也从外面回来了，他显然是刚训练完，额头上还冒着汗，“我回来了。”

粼见他回来，招呼他道，  
“泉奈，厨房里有给你留的鸡蛋茶，你过来一起喝。”

泉奈刚训练完本来就有点口渴，听到这话高兴的去厨房找糖水喝，他当场就咣铛咣的灌了两大口，有什么能比训练完后回家喝凉凉的糖水更快乐的，泉奈觉得现在自己的幸福指数爆棚。要是能一直这样就好了，他看着坐在院子里喝糖水的兄嫂，兄长脸上是少见的完全放松的神态，粼面色柔和，眼神并没有刻意的聚焦在什么地方，也是一副非常放松安详的姿态。要是能一直这样就好了，泉奈再次这样想。

晚上睡觉的时候粼感觉到斑在他身边烦躁的翻了好几次身，他有些担心的握了握对方的手腕，“您睡不着吗？果然是肚子疼了吗？”

斑把脑袋蹭到粼的颈窝上，闷闷的嗯了一声。

粼搂过斑，把手掌从他衣服里伸进去抵在他小腹轻柔的揉他的肚子，柔和的查克拉附在粼的手掌上，随着两个人的接触，查克拉渗透到另一个人的身体里。  
“不该让您吃冰的糖水的……”他自责道。

这下斑不乐意了，  
“糖水就是要喝冰的才舒服，我也不是胃痛，是……”  
他没好意思继续说下去，他在跟粼做爱兴致涌上头的时候一些浑话说就说了，但平常时候他不太好意思说类似于觉得生殖腔那里闷痛闷痛的，可能是被操伤了这种话。之前兴致正上头，最初的激痛过后痛觉有些麻木，又很快被快感淹没，他也没怎么注意，之后又是洗澡又是喝糖水的分散了他的注意力也没觉得多难受。现在这种安静的夜里，一切感官都被放大，本来的那一点闷痛就变得格外清晰，让他的注意力完全集中在了痛觉上，这才觉得有些难熬。

粼顿时从他没说出口的话中领会到他的意思，虽然这事儿说到底还是当时斑浪过头自作自受，但他还是有些愧疚，“还是涂点药吧，我去把药膏拿来。”  
那种地方在身体里面，除非把肚皮切开，否则医疗忍术也很难照顾到身体内部的器官，效果还不如老老实实的上药。

斑老老实实的点了点头，在床上等粼回来。

粼回来的时候不光拿了药，还拿了些纱布和一根拇指粗细的棍子。他把灯拿到床边让光线更亮一些，他在木棍上反复缠了好几层纱布以免粗糙的木质弄伤了斑的里面。

斑看到这个大概猜到了粼想怎么上药，他有些抗拒的用被子把自己裹成一团背对着粼，他本能的抗拒被这种东西捅进后穴，更何况还要捅到他的生殖腔里去。

粼看他的反应只好先放下手中的物件，他抱着斑的肩膀安抚，  
“您先忍耐一下，现在实在没有合适的工具，我会小心不弄痛您的。”

“那就用手。”  
斑的脸埋在粼的胸口，因此他的声音听起来闷闷的。

“手指可够不到那么深，斑大人，听话，不然您明天还会肚子痛。”  
粼啄吻他的脸细细的安抚。

斑想说痛就痛吧，战场上再痛的伤他都受过，只是这点痛他也不是不能忍耐，只不过因为伤的位置是在omega最柔软的地方，所以才觉得有些难熬，但也并没有到不能忍耐的地步。但斑知道，如果他这么说粼肯定会生气，又说他不爱护自己的身体什么的。

斑于是选择不说话但也不让粼涂药。粼自然也没法强迫他，只好坐在床边抱着斑细细安抚他的情绪。他心想，虽然斑大人在战场上强悍到能媲美像是千手柱家那样站着忍界顶峰的alpha，平时作风上也颇为强势看不出omega的痕迹，但性格中仍然带着omega特有的敏感啊。这么想着，他就更加耐心也更加温柔的安抚他。


	10. Chapter 10

细碎温柔的吻落在斑的额角和脸侧，指尖抚摸着他耳后细嫩的皮肤，斑略带不安的心情也逐渐被安抚。他回头亲了亲粼的嘴唇，妥协道，“那你把药膏抹进去后用……用你的东西把药膏顶进去，这样也能把药涂进去。” 说出这种羞耻的话，宇智波斑有点脸热。

听到斑的提议，粼的动作顿了顿，他有些迟疑，  
“您的后面还受的了吗，用细一点的棍子您反而不用这么吃力。”

“没问题，我吞不吞得下你还不知道吗，反正我不要除你以外的东西插进来。”  
大概是omega保护自己重要的生殖腔的本能作祟，斑一想到那种坚硬粗糙的木棍可能会捅进自己的身体就觉得指尖发冷，即使粼在上面缠了好几层纱布也不能让他心安，他宁愿辛苦一点用后面去吞粼尺寸壮观的阳物。

粼低低的叹了口气，摸了摸斑的发顶，“我明白了，那您忍耐一下。”

粼脱下斑的裤子，有些迟疑的问，“您可以跪趴在床上吗，这个角度我不好上药？”  
他记得他们第一次做爱的时候斑两次都拒绝了趴着让自己从背后这个体位上他，想必是对有人在他背后这种事无法放松。

斑犹豫了一下还是答应了，他慢吞吞的从粼的怀里起来，身子有些僵硬的趴在床上，然后支起腿跪在床上，他抬起腰把屁股翘了起来。

粼看出斑因为这个姿势十分紧张，肌肉紧绷的带着几分颤意，显然对于粼会用背入式操进他的身体这件事非常紧张。于是粼并没有直接进入正题，他从背后搂着斑，把他的衣服往上撩起来露出后背，从后颈往下，顺着脊柱细细的亲吻他抚摸他，让他适应这个体位。但细心安抚了好一会儿斑的身体还是僵硬着，背对着对方完全看不到对方的动作也不知道对方下一步会干什么，这种情况让斑始终没法放松下来。

粼没有放弃也不打算硬给斑上药，对方的身体还紧绷着，这种情况下进入肯定会伤到对方。他便继续安抚斑的身体和情绪，他一边温柔的跟他说话一边用手细细的安抚，这是并不带一丝情欲的安抚，就像是安抚一只受伤的羔羊。

他抚摸他的耳根抚摸他后颈的腺体抚摸他的脊柱和微颤的腰线，同时温柔的告诉他他接下来要干什么，让斑不要担心，他说他做每一步都会提前告诉他让他不用担心那些未知。随着粼无比细心的安抚和温柔缱绻的话语，斑的身体终于变得不那么僵硬。

“我要给您涂药了，现在只是用手指，您不用担心，不会一开始就勉强您吞下我的阳物。”  
粼巨细无遗的告诉斑他要做什么事，尽力的消除对方因看不见他的动作产生的不安。

听到斑嗯了一声，粼便拿起药瓶从里面挖了一大块药膏，  
“我要把药涂进您的身体了，可能会有些凉，您忍耐一下。”

确定斑做好心理准备了后，粼才把沾着药膏的手指伸进他的后穴，因为今天晚上这个部位刚被使用过，穴口被操的不大合的上，粼轻易的就把药膏送了进去。看不到身后的人的动作这件事还是让斑难以完全放松，他全部的心神都集中在了身后，此时药膏进入体内的冰冷触感即使他有所准备还是难免的身体一颤，甚至一声呜咽差点就要脱口而出，但被他硬生生的咽回了嘴里。

粼一边借着药膏的润滑在他体内做着扩张，一边用另一只手安抚他的脊背和腰线，这回动作里带上了些许挑逗的意味，毕竟一会儿斑的身体要容纳他的阳根，挑起兴致斑的话等会他容纳他也能更轻松些。

因为今天早些时候已经操过一通的缘故，现在并不用费太大力气去扩张，粼又挖了一大块药膏填进斑的后穴。然后他解开自己的裤子，上下撸动几下让自己硬起来，然后又用药膏涂满自己的阳物。

“斑大人，我准备进去了，您不要紧张，如果痛的话就告诉我，我会立刻停下的。”  
粼说完话后等了一会儿，确定斑做好心理准备后才把阳物抵在了对方的穴口。

“我要进去了。”  
他双手握住斑的结实的腰身，下身一点一点的挺进斑的穴口。

斑没忍住呜咽了一声，被人从背后进入这件事对他来说实在是太过了，他即使是努力压制住身体条件反射性的紧绷也还是没办法克制心理上的不安。

听到斑的呜咽，粼立刻停下了动作，此时他刚进去一半，但他没急着继续往里面挺，而是俯下身从后面半搂住斑的肩膀安抚。

“对不起，是我弄痛您了吗？我先不动了，您不要紧张。”  
粼一边隔着胶布亲吻斑的腺体一边揉声安抚他。斑贴在腺体出的胶布已经吸饱了信息素没法再充当阻隔的作用，随着他情绪的不稳定，腺体分泌的信息素便从已经失去作用的胶布上渗出，进入到空气里。那种像是太阳又像是火焰燃烧的味道的信息素慢慢的充满了卧室，让粼都感觉室内的环境干燥了起来。见用了吸收和阻隔信息素的胶布已经失去了作用，粼干脆的把它取了下来，因为已经吸饱了信息素的缘故，胶布已经失去了粘性，很轻易的就被取了下来。粼毫无阻隔的舔吻斑的腺体，那种像是太阳又像是火焰燃烧的信息素味道让他产生了一种舌尖被灼伤的错觉。

“要进来就进来，不用磨磨蹭蹭。”  
斑咬牙说。

尽管斑已经极力的用平静的语调说话，但粼还是敏锐的察觉到了什么，他伸手往斑的脸上一抹，摸到了大片的水渍，他顿时愣住了。

斑也没想到对方会突然往他脸上抹，被他摸了个正着，顿时两人都没有说话。

“斑大人，您……您哭了吗？”  
粼睁大眼难以置信的问。

“没有，别胡说，只是汗罢了。”  
宇智波斑几乎是立刻就回答道，但也正因为他急切地回答暴露了声音里压抑着的几分鼻音。

“对不起，斑大人，是我的错，我不该勉强您的，对不起，您不喜欢从背后的话我以后不会再这样了……”  
粼的声音有些无措，他知道斑的后背很敏感，但他没想到只是从背后进入对方就会把对方逼到无声流泪。

粼一时也顾不上其他，只想着把斑搂在怀里安慰，但斑此时更不想被他看到自己满脸泪的场面，于是硬是没让他把自己翻过来。

“别废话了，快点上药。”  
斑不自觉地在语气里带上了几分族长的威严，但他现在屁股里含着半根鸡巴，腰身都还在颤着的可怜模样哪里有半分族长的威仪。

他这话提醒了粼，现在药还上到一半，总之先把药上好再管其他。粼直起身，他担忧的看着斑的发顶，一边扶着斑的腰继续把自己的阳物往斑的肉穴里送。

器物很快顶到了头，那是生殖腔口的位置，那个小口似乎是因为今天早些时候被过度的使用的缘故现在肿了起来，生殖腔口因为穴肉的肿胀而被堵住，热度也更甚。

痛……  
宇智波斑忍着痛没出声，但他突然紧绷的身体还是暴露了他的感受。

“您忍一忍，不把药涂进去的话您这几天还要吃苦头。”  
粼一边吻他的后颈一边安抚他，但现在这些安抚的动作收效甚微。

粼收敛了一下情绪，狠下心在他的肉穴内动了起来，他小幅度的试探性的往斑的生殖腔口里挤。

宇智波斑还是没忍住呜咽出声，是痛，但又不止是痛，酸痛中又带着几分不明显的快感，这几分快感让他的阴茎慢慢的翘了起来，或者说，是这种痛中夹杂着爽的感觉让他的阴茎兴奋的翘了起来。他在内心唾弃自己，却又不得不承认，自己或许并不排斥被弄痛甚至是被粗暴对待。

粼并不知道斑此时的心理活动，他的鸡巴硬的不行，但还是忍着想要不管不顾的操干身下这个湿热柔软的肉穴，用蛮力干开对方的生殖腔的冲动，他憋出了一脑门的汗，还是控制着自己的行为，只是小心翼翼的往腔口挤。终于，随着他温柔却也不容抗拒的动作，龟头突破了那圈可怜兮兮的肿痛着的软肉，进到生殖腔里。粼动作轻柔的在腔口进出了几回，确保药膏照顾到了每一处红肿的软肉。当粼的龟头又一次顶入腔口的时候，斑的喉咙里溢出半声没压抑住的呻吟，与此同时，一道水柱浇到了粼的龟头上，宇智波斑竟是被操到后穴高潮了。

粼没想到斑在这种情况下竟然这么容易就高潮了，他有些愣住，他心里隐约察觉到斑在被人从背后进入的时候会变得格外敏感，所以才在他只进去一半的时候就被激的流出泪来，现在更是被进出了几下后就轻易的高潮了。

斑高潮后身子软得很，他大口喘着气，身体有些维持不住趴跪的姿势，向旁边歪去，粼扶着他让他侧躺在床上，顺势抽出阴茎。他随身拿起之前扔到床头的纱布，擦干净斑后穴里涌出来的爱液和药膏的混合物。

“您真是的，这样不是又把好不容易涂进去的药膏冲出来了吗？”  
粼撑在他身上，半开玩笑的说。

“呵，你难不成想再用你的老二给我上一次药。”  
宇智波斑喘着气不认输的说，他斜着眼瞟了眼宇智波粼的下身，对方的阳物还硬梆梆的杵着。

宇智波粼失笑，也不接话，  
“不早了您快休息吧，明早还要去上值。”

宇智波粼把刚才胡乱塞到一边的裤子翻出来让斑穿上，他坐到床边准备自己用手解决。

“我帮你。”  
斑穿好裤子后，挨到粼的身边，他拿刚刚的纱布把对方老二上粘着的药膏和体液草草擦了擦，然后握着那根东西上下动作。

粼抚摸着他的头发任他动作，舒服的半闭着眼享受斑的服务。

宇智波斑撸动几下后，俯下身含住龟头吮吸，粼察觉到触感不对睁开眼惊讶地看到斑竟然愿意给他口交，他下意识的想推开对方的脑袋，“脏，别用嘴”。

斑的脑袋被推开，他抬眼看微皱着眉的宇智波粼，“怎么？我伺候的你不舒服吗？”

宇智波粼并不正面回答，  
“您没必要做到这种地步，怎么能让您用嘴……”  
他没继续说完。

宇智波斑听到这话笑了笑，“那就是舒服。”  
他又低下头含住对方的鸡巴，故意大力吮吸了一下，这下粼爽的倒抽了一口凉气，本来放到斑的脑袋上想阻止斑的手也下意识的改为抓紧对方的头发。

宇智波斑见对方没心力阻止自己，开始把注意力集中在面前的阳具上，他吮吸舔弄着龟头，吮吸的啧啧有声，然后又对自己狠了狠心，让这根鸡巴整根没入他的嘴里，因为长度和直径颇为壮观的缘故，这一下直接深入了他的喉咙，嘴巴也被堵的严严实实，舌头被压迫在底下，涎水则是顺着嘴角流了下来。

宇智波粼被宇智波斑湿热的口腔和喉咙刺激的眼睛发红，甚至不自觉地现出了写轮眼，他一时失去了理智，竟不自觉地抓着斑的头发往自己的阳具上按，他抓着斑的头发顺势在他口中进出了好几下。

斑的气管被粗大的阴茎压迫着喘不上气，突然被人抓着头发往他嘴里操，他本能的觉得不适，不同于刚才做足了心理准备自己主动往嘴里吞，这回被强迫一下子吞到底，他本能的出现了呕吐反应，眼角也被逼得发红甚至沁出了眼泪，喉咙产生反应挤压里面插着的阴茎反而给对方带来了更大的快感，于是被红着眼失去理智的粼抓着头发强迫着吞吐了好几次，直到对方马眼怒张喷吐出一股股浓稠的精液。

斑被迫吞下了对方大半的精液，被呛的咳嗽不止，剩下的精液则是在对方慌乱的把还在射精的阴茎从他口中抽出来的时候射到了他脸上身上。宇智波斑眉毛和睫毛上都挂着精液，嘴角也留着精液的痕迹，他捂着嘴咳嗽，眉梢眼角都飞着红痕。

宇智波粼赶忙找东西擦去对方脸上的脏东西，搂着他的背给他顺气，  
“对不起，斑大人，您嘴里太舒服了，我没忍住……”

宇智波斑好不容易止住了咳嗽，他斜睨了眼宇智波粼，  
“怎么？把我上上下下都操过了还生疏的用着敬语吗？”  
“还是说你就喜欢一边恭恭敬敬的叫我’斑大人’一边把我操到高潮？”

宇智波粼被他的话说的脸皮发热，他想起来之前斑貌似也跟他提过几次敬语的事，不过之前他以为对方只是想到了就随口提的也没有太在意，但现在看来对方确实很在意这个。  
“斑……斑先生（斑桑），您……不，你如果很在意的话我以后会注意的。”

虽然是’斑桑’不是’斑’，但毕竟听着比之前恭恭敬敬的’斑大人’好多了，宇智波斑于是满意的点了点头，“好了，睡觉。”


	11. Chapter 11

宇智波斑早上醒来的时候发现粼已经不在床上了，他猜到对方应该是去做早饭。斑揉着眼从床上爬了起来准备去刷牙洗脸，不知道是昨晚涂的药起了作用还是他本身恢复力就很好的缘故，他的肚子已经不像昨天晚上那样闷痛了，只是嗓子还有点痛。

宇智波斑洗漱一番换好衣服后就去了饭厅，还没进去就闻到了粥的香味，那是熬的软糯的大米独有的香气。斑穿过饭厅走进厨房一看，粼果然在煮粥。锅里的粥已经滚烫到冒泡，粼迅速的把案板上的鱼肉切成一片一片的，被片的极薄的鱼片一下到滚烫的粥里马上就烫熟了。粼在粥里加了一把姜丝后又简单的撒了点盐调味，把木勺伸进去搅了搅，因为鱼肉极鲜，只需要姜丝去腥和简单的盐来调味就足够了。粼把炉子熄了，回头跟斑说，“您……你去外面坐着吧，鱼片粥已经做好了，我盛好后给你端出去。”

斑点了点头，却没听话的过去坐着，仍然站着粼的身边看着他盛粥。粼见他还待在这儿，也没继续赶他，而是有些关切的问道，“肚子还疼吗？”

想到昨晚的事，斑的耳根有些泛红，好在他的头发把耳朵挡住了，所以也不用担心被看到发红的耳根，他表面上维持着镇定，平静的说，“已经不疼了。”

粼松了口气，他已经盛好了三碗鱼片粥，然后把切好的葱花分别撒在碗里，然后他端着托盘把三碗粥端到了饭厅的桌上。宇智波斑跟在他后面坐到桌前，粼把一碗粥放到他面前并递给他一只瓷勺，他叮嘱他，“刚出锅，烫得很，你小心烫着嘴。”

斑把勺子伸到粥里搅动，散散热气，并且熟练的把粥里的姜丝一个不落的全挑了出来。

“泉奈呢？”  
斑意识到餐桌上少了个人。

“泉奈去晨练了，应该快回来了。”  
粼说道。

斑搅动着粥，有些懊恼的想，他怎么把这个忘了，以前他都是和泉奈一起去训练的，他结婚后，尤其是这阵子，真是太懈怠了。

粼看着斑低着头喝粥，他又闻到了那股仿佛是烈日又仿佛是火焰燃烧般的气味，他意识到什么，站起身走的斑的身边，把他遮住后颈的头发撩到一边，对方果然是忘了贴防止信息素外溢的胶布。

随着粼的动作，斑也意识到自己忘了这个了，他立刻想站起来去房间里拿胶布贴上。

粼按住了他的肩膀，“先吃饭吧。”  
然后他又说，“反正是在族里，脖颈整日被闷在胶布里总归是不舒服，您……你不用这么小心也没关系。”

斑的信息素不像是通常的omega信息素那样是甜腻的味道，所以也不怕一被人闻到就暴露出自己是omega的事实。beta一般无法判断出信息素是属于omega还是alpha的，除非信息素的特征很明显，比如如果是那种甜甜腻腻的气味八成是omega的。而他的信息素味道不像是常规omega的信息素味道，反而是更偏向于alpha的热烈危险而富有侵略性味道，所以omega和alpha通常也会被第一印象迷惑，不会把他往omega上想，除非是他的信息素浓烈到一定程度，引得别的alpha起了反应，否则大几率不会被人看出来。

斑反而安抚他道，“不要紧，我早就习惯了这样，而且发情期还没结束，还是贴着比较方便。”

“说的也是……”  
宇智波粼附身吻了吻他的后颈，  
“那以后在家里的时候就不要贴着了，我想让你放松一点，至少在家的时候能放松一点。”

“好。”  
斑语气温和的答应他。  
他仿佛是想到了什么一样，眼神有一瞬间的恍惚，然后又回过神来，“你好像一直对我很好，从很久以前就一直对我很好。”

宇智波粼也像是想到了什么一般，他的语气中带上了几分对往日时光的追念，  
“明明是您一直都对我很好……”  
不知道是不是因为回忆到了过去，他一没留神又用起了敬称。

“我小的时候，别的孩子都因为我没有父亲不带我玩，只有您和泉奈领着我一起训练。”  
“母亲死后，我不知道该如何活下去，当时甚至想过如果我也这样死去是不是就不用这么痛苦了，当时是您牵着我的手带我来到您的家里，跟我说以后可以来您家里吃饭。”  
“我当时本来已经决定死去了，因为已经对这世上没有了任何留恋，但您却牵着我的手带我回了家。”  
“如果不是您，我在十三年前就应该死去，我是因为您才活下来的，我当时就决定了，我的这条性命会为了您而活。”  
宇智波粼语调温和的说起了往事。

宇智波斑忍不住握住他的手，他第一次听粼说起这个，他不禁一阵后怕，还好，还好当时他去找了他，还好当时他把他带回了家。他早已经习惯了粼无时无刻不在他的身边，从前是作为伙伴作为弟弟作为副手，现在是作为自己的夫人，他无法想象要是自己当时没有去，或者是去晚了，那粼就会死在五岁那年，他的人生轨迹里也不会再有这么一个人。

“还好……还好我去了。”  
宇智波斑更用力的握住粼的手，他的语气里暗藏着几分不易察觉的颤抖。

“你这笨蛋，以后无论如何都不能放弃自己的生命知道吗。”  
“就算是身处绝境，你也要用尽一切方法求生，听到了吗？”  
“因为我一定不会放着你不管，只要你再多坚持一下，哪怕多坚持一瞬间也好，就一定能等到我去找你，等到我带着你回家，听到了吗？”  
宇智波斑说，他的面上维持着平静，但语气里仍带着夹杂着几分颤抖的后怕。

宇智波粼看着斑的脸，没有立刻说话，像是要把他的脸深深的刻印在自己的脑海中。  
然后他笑了，就像是那日他摘下花骨朵递给他，然后那朵花在他面前绽放一样。  
“我知道的，我一直知道。”  
“只要有您在我身边，我就不会陷入绝境。”  
“只要您仍在等我，即使是死了，我也一定会从地狱爬回来。”

“不准说死，有我在，你怎么会死，你不会死的。”  
宇智波斑板起脸教训他，直到对方改口，并且道歉说知道错了才放过他。

看到斑还想说什么，宇智波粼连忙提醒他，  
“粥已经不那么烫了，您快喝吧。”  
他一边说话一边想着，泉奈怎么还不回来，他现在万分希望泉奈出现来打断斑继续对这件事追根问底的兴趣。

宇智波斑看出他想用粥堵住自己的嘴，哼了一声不与他计较，端着碗开始喝粥。  
正如粼所说，鱼片粥的温度到了正适合入口的温度，还是有些微烫，但这份烫意正好裹挟着软糯粘稠的米粥和薄的一抿就碎的雪白鱼片化在嘴里，一口微烫的咸香鲜美的粥滑下喉咙，落入胃里，这份温度在嘴里在食管里都留下温暖的痕迹，然后一直温暖到胃里。宇智波斑喝着粼做的鱼片粥，只觉得心情都好了起来。他想，他当时救下他了，现在还娶了他，他们真真正正的成为了一家人，所以已经没关系了，所以已经不用担心了，他说过会和泉奈一直陪着他，所以不用担心，不用担心。

“我回来了，诶？今天早上吃鱼片粥吗！”  
泉奈一回家就闻到了鱼粥的鲜味，他快步走到了自己的位置上，一脸幸福的用瓷勺挖了一大勺带着鱼肉的粥送入口中……

“小心烫……”  
宇智波粼的提醒显然晚了，泉奈含着一口热粥被烫的嘶嘶的吸气，等粥不那么烫了赶忙咽了下去。

“我看我哥都开始吃了以为不烫了QAQ”  
泉奈吐着被烫着的舌头委屈道。

“我可是一直在搅着散热才让它不那么烫了。”  
斑有些无奈的看着弟弟，  
“你吃之前不会试试温度吗笨蛋……”

泉奈：_(:з」∠)_


	12. Chapter 12

斑和泉奈吃完早餐后就去上值了，之前战期积累下来的文件已经差不多审阅批复完了，所以后面的文书事物不会太繁重，只需要把最近委托给宇智波家的任务分派下去就好。斑估摸着今天时间比较清闲，走之前跟粼说今天他和泉奈会回来吃午饭，虽然宇智波家后援食堂送来的午饭一般味道也不错，但宇智波两兄弟显然更想吃粼做的饭。

宇智波粼收拾了一下餐桌后打包了一份还热着的鱼片粥也出了门，他是去实验室，实验室就是他原本住的家改造的。这个宅子原本是宇智波家原来的二长老的，也就是宇智波粼的祖父，后来就是他母亲宇智波优跟他住这儿，再后来他母亲也死了就是他自己住在这儿。因为有很多空房间荒废着的缘故他在这些年逐渐的把这些房间改成了一件件实验室或者是藏书室等等，原本避难用的地下室也被他改成了一个大型实验室，专门用了储藏重要的实验数据。

宇智波粼把打包的鱼片粥放到外间的桌上，自己一头钻进了实验室，他先是检查了一下昨天做的十几个医疗忍术卷轴，果不其然效力已经差不多消散干净了，剩下的那一点微末的查克拉基本起不了什么作用。不过他也没想过一下子就能成功实验出查克拉的最佳配比，他一个人来完成这样需要庞大数据支撑的实验还是有些困难，他分身乏术也没办法一直观测卷轴的查克拉计算查克拉流逝速度，这也是之前他想要研发出能分多重身的忍术的一个重要原因。不过那个研究只是刚开了个头，现在的重点实验还是医疗忍术卷轴的研发。

这时，宇智波杏从实验室外探进了头，  
“对不起粼老师，我来晚了。”  
少女吐了吐舌头，“放在外面的饭盒是给我的对吧对吧？”

“是我来的早了，其他人都还没有来呢。”  
宇智波粼从一堆数据中抬头，他只是看了眼来人后就继续在纸上做着繁复的计算，  
“对，是给你的，你肯定又没吃早饭，你吃完后过来我跟你说你要做什么。”

因为大体方向已经确定，剩下的就是不断的做实验记录数据然后不断完善，他一个人实在忙不过来，就让医疗队的人和族里几个聪明心细的少年少女过来帮忙，现在休战期正好他们也不太忙。另一方面也是想挑几个合适的人给他当长期助手，在他不在的时候帮他打理实验室。

过了一会儿，其他人也差不多来了，宇智波粼正好把分派给他们的任务一起说了，仔细讲解了一番每个人需要做什么后，他又说了一番鼓励的话，并说如果在下个月和千手再次开战前能成功研制出能实际应用到战场上的医疗忍术卷轴的话，会在族里给他们记一功。那几个半大的孩子本就是渴望成为‘英雄’受人关注的年纪，听到这话自然是升起了一番雄心壮志。那几个医疗忍者们都是跟着去过几次战场后方的，作为医疗忍者的他们更加清楚战争的残酷，现在有机会减轻族人的伤亡率，他们自然是会全力以赴。

因为宇智波粼在这儿聚了一个临时的实验小组，他特地提醒负责做饭送饭的宇智波后援部队记得来送午饭。快到中午的时候，后援队送来了今天的工作餐，宇智波粼这才意识到都已经中午了。他想起早上的时候斑和泉奈说会回家吃饭，连忙从一堆实验数据中抬起身。他招呼大家先吃午饭稍作休息，自己则是急匆匆的回家。其实本来他派人过去跟斑他们说一声这边实验正忙，让他们吃工作餐也就行了，但他想着今天早上都说好了中午在家做饭，而且斑和泉奈这阵子一直很忙，他也想让他们尽量吃好吃的，于是还是准备回家做饭。

宇智波粼回去后估摸着斑和泉奈应该很快就要回来了，于是他决定干脆做个豪华版蛋包饭好了，这个做起来也比较方便。他把鸡肉切丁，撒上盐和香料放在旁边腌着，又准备好玉米粒和豌豆。他先点火热油，把鸡丁到下锅炒到半熟，又把玉米粒和豌豆倒进去，大火翻炒几下后把昨天剩的米饭也倒进锅里，再次翻炒几下把米饭和配菜大致炒匀后又加了盐，糖，和番茄酱调味。他继续把锅里的炒饭翻炒的热气腾腾后就出锅装到碗里，他把碗里的炒饭用勺子压实，然后倒扣在盘子里，就有了一盘装的整整齐齐呈半圆形的炒饭，他又重复了两次，就得到了三盘形状整齐的炒饭。接下来是做蛋包饭里蛋的部分，宇智波粼在碗里打了两个鸡蛋并把鸡蛋打散，里面稍微放了点盐调味，又稍微加了些鲜奶让等会做好的蛋更加蓬松。他在锅里倒油用油滑锅，等锅热了之后把蛋液下锅，并且用筷子不停调整蛋的形状，不一会儿，一块椭圆的，嫩的仿佛还能流动的蛋皮就做好了。他小心的把这块柔软的金黄色蛋皮盖在炒饭的上面，然后又如法炮制了三次。这时他听到斑和泉奈回来的动静，于是招呼他们过来端午饭。

三人一人端了一盘蛋炒饭坐到餐桌前，宇智波粼给他们一人发一双筷子，又去拿了番茄酱让他们随自己喜好加。他用筷子的尖端划开蛋包饭顶上金灿灿的蛋皮，蛋皮很厚实，外面凝固了里面还是半流动状态，表面的蛋皮被筷子划开后向两边展开，完美的包裹住底下的炒饭。因为蛋皮翻开露出了内里，原本柔软的内里就摊在了炒饭上，晶莹柔软的模样看的人食指大动，等粼往上面浇了几道蕃茄酱后，红色的酱和金黄的蛋交相辉映，看上去更加生动。斑和泉奈也和粼一样用筷子划开最上方的蛋皮，让蛋皮翻出柔软的内里，然后加了些蕃茄酱。

炒饭里有肉也有菜，再配合着柔软的蛋皮和些许蕃茄酱的酸甜，斑和泉奈都吃的颇为满足，一口一口的很快就吃了个精光。

宇智波粼又去取了在井里冰着的水果，他拿了苹果橙子还有只有两个拳头大的那种小西瓜。他去厨房把水果切块装到碗里，在碗里倒入鲜牛奶又给每碗里面加了蜂蜜，三碗牛奶蜂蜜水果捞就做好了。

三人一边吃着甜甜凉凉的水果捞一边说话，粼给两人大致说了下实验的进度，并跟他们说大家的劲头都很足，如果按照这种速度应该能赶在下个月之前做出效果比较稳定的医疗忍术卷轴。斑和泉奈则是跟粼说了说这两天值得一提的任务以及边界线处驻守的族人送来的边界的报告等等。

吃完了午饭又吃了饭后甜点，三人都颇为满足。斑和泉奈今天的事不是很多，他们吃饱喝足后懒洋洋的坐在走廊的边缘处靠在一起悠闲的吹风。两人也真不愧是兄弟，吃饱喝足后的模样都那么像，懒洋洋的像是两只靠在一起的大猫。宇智波粼还要去忙实验室的事，他没在家里多呆，吃完甜点后就急匆匆的出门去实验室了。他走在路上想着那两兄弟慵懒的互相依靠着坐在走廊上享受难得闲适的时光的模样，面上也忍不住露出了几分浅淡的笑容。他想要守护他，守护他珍爱的弟弟，守护他重视的家族，也守护像今天这样闲适幸福的时光。


	13. Chapter 13

休战期总是让人觉得分外短暂，当宇智波斑披好战甲准备带领族人奔赴战场时他竟有一瞬间分不太清自己是刚从战场上下来还是正要去往战场。休战的时期虽然整日也是有一大堆公文要批阅一大堆事务要安排，但比起战争时期没日没夜的在战场厮杀，看着族人一个个倒下，身前的敌人仿佛永远杀不尽，休战期还是显得格外的难能可贵。尤其是这次休战期，他和素来就相处的亲如一家的邻家弟弟结婚了，婚后的日子其实说起来其实和以前的差别也不是那么大。他和宇智波粼本来就亲近的如同一家人，和以前不一样的地方也只是他和宇智波粼夜夜躺在一张床上，或是交谈族里的事和实验的事之类之类，又或者是纠缠在一起做爱。这么一想的话，其实差别确实不小。和宇智波粼结婚后的美妙更衬托出了战争的苦长，宇智波斑觉得自己变软弱了，宇智波粼对他的好让他变得软弱……

察觉到自家兄长正在走神，泉奈提醒了一句，  
“斑哥，要准备出发了。”

宇智波斑立刻回过神来，他转瞬间便收敛好情绪，面色凌然，那丝微妙的心情被他深埋在心底，现在并不是想这个的时候。在这一刻，他仍会是那个战场上一往无前锐不可当的忍界修罗。

宇智波粼带头研究的医疗卷轴好歹是压着开战的期限勉强赶制出了一批能用的，但因为时间实在是太紧，只能先给一部分族人配置上。族里有实力制作医疗卷轴的医疗忍者不多，虽然已经通过大量实验得出了最优数据，但很少能有医疗忍者把查克拉的输出精确到这种地步，即使勉强去做，失败率也相当高，因此大部分能用得上的医疗卷轴还是宇智波粼亲自做的。他在临战的前一天还在不停的抽取查克拉制作医疗卷轴，因此此时的神色中难免的带了些倦色。

医疗卷轴的研发是在一个星期前才有了突破，这才能做出勉强能用的卷轴，在这一个星期里粼几乎是不眠不休的在制作医疗卷轴，直到马上就要开战的前两天他被斑和泉奈两兄弟勒令要好好休息这才稍微休息了下。斑和泉奈都有些担心他的状态，于是让他多休息一天把状态调整好再带领第四番队赶上他们。第四番队是负责战场支援的队伍，所以战事初期的任务并不繁重，在战场上一般是看哪一队受损严重就派人顶上去，以弥补战力的缺失，防止局部战线崩溃，可以说是战场上的万金油番队。虽说是负责支援，但第四番队的实力和重要性绝不亚于其他番队，因为不管是什么情况只要是前线部队伤亡过重出现战力缺漏第四番队都要立刻派人填补漏洞，第四番队都是由综合性实力很强的宇智波族人组成，第四番队的队长宇智波粼更是其中的佼佼者。宇智波的三个主攻番队也是因为第四番队的存在才能在战场上放心大胆一往无前的攻击敌人。

“那我们出发了，粼，你这一个月都没有好好休息过，尤其是最近几天，不眠不休的在透支查克拉制作医疗卷轴，你就多休整一两天，之后再去和我们会和。”  
宇智波斑拍了拍宇智波粼的肩，  
“战事前期需要用到支援部队的几率很低，更何况这次还装备了医疗卷轴，不会有什么问题，况且你的状态也不是太好，与其急切的投入工作还不如先好好休整一两天。”

“我有分寸，这点程度还不至于影响任务。”  
宇智波粼有些无奈的笑了笑，他虽然也是在尽量赶制忍术卷轴，但也考虑了自己的身体情况。他毕竟也要带领第四番队在战场上周旋，如果他出现失误，带累的是整个宇智波的战力，他不会在这方面因小失大。他虽然身体确实因为这几日的工作有些疲惫，但他自认为是无伤大雅的程度。

“你就不要与我们争论这一点啦，只是一两天的功夫，不会有什么意外的。”  
泉奈笑着说，然后他又补充道，  
“你可要好好休息，我已经跟丘山说过了让他看着你。”  
丘山也是第四番队的一员，可以说是宇智波粼的副手一类的存在。

宇智波斑点了点头，“确实不急这一两天，以柱间的磨蹭劲儿，等你赶到我们的营地说不定我们和千手还没打起来。”

见斑和泉奈没有改变主意的打算，宇智波粼也只好点头应了下来。  
他送两兄弟出门，看着那两人的背影远去，站在门口扬声笑道，“武运昌隆。”

泉奈转身扬起笑容冲宇智波粼挥了挥手，他同样回应道，“武运昌隆。”  
斑并未回头，只是扬了扬手示意自己听到了。

两兄弟来到宇智波出战部队的集合地点，宇智波斑稍稍说了几句话后就带领宇智波们出发去往之前早已探好路踩好点的营地。

在路上，泉奈凑近他大哥，  
“斑哥，你刚刚为什么不回头？是因为害怕多看一眼会舍不得走吗？粼见你没有回头似乎有点失望啊。”  
泉奈显然是觉得赶路有些无聊，于是故意调侃他大哥。

宇智波斑头上冒出青筋，火大地说，  
“你怎么那么多话，况且只是一两天的功夫而已，你说的像是要分开几年似的。”

泉奈见他大哥有些恼羞成怒的意味，于是耸了耸肩不说话，但眼里分明还带着几分促狭的笑意。

过了会儿，宇智波斑忍不住问自家弟弟，“我没有回头看他，他看起来很失望吗？”

“噗……”  
泉奈没忍住笑出了声，然后带着浓厚笑意说，“我刚刚随口说的罢了。”

宇智波斑意识到自己被弟弟耍了，抬起蠢蠢欲动的右手直接给了他后脑勺一掌，没好气地说，“好好赶路，别想些七七八八的。”

泉奈正了正神色，做出一副严肃正经的模样，  
“是，族长大人！”

宇智波斑：……  
宇智波斑嫌弃的离自己突然耍起宝的弟弟远了点。

其实宇智波斑倒也没有真的生气，毕竟是从小一起长大的兄弟，对方能一眼看出他情绪有些低落，他自然也看出了自家弟弟是为了缓和他的情绪才故意整这么一出。虽然之前恼羞成怒到没忍住出手给了自家弟弟后脑勺一掌，但宇智波斑不可否认的是自己心底那几分烦躁低迷的情绪也确实因为泉奈的打岔而消散了不少。宇智波斑在心底叹了口气，心想他的低落有表现的那么明显吗……

“没关系哟，大概只有我看出来了。”  
泉奈突然出声。

宇智波斑：！  
“你是我肚子里的蛔虫吗？！”  
他没忍住脱口而出，但一说完就后悔了，这不是摆明了承认被对方看出了心思吗。

“别露出那种不可思议的模样啦，好歹是当了二十年的兄弟了，这点事都看不出来这些年的兄弟不是都白当了。”  
泉奈摊了摊手。

“我表现的有那么明显吗？”  
反正都说开了，宇智波斑也不再掩饰。

“安心安心，你在族人面前表现的很可靠，反正你平时都板着张脸大家都不怎么敢直视你。”  
泉奈笑眯眯的夹带私货吐槽起了自家大哥。

“我才没有板着脸，我平常的表情就是那样，难道要我整日傻笑吗。”  
斑忍不住跟弟弟理论。

“谁让你气场太锋利冷酷了啊，所以就算是平常的表情也会让人忍不住惴惴不安。”  
泉奈似乎想到了什么，没忍住笑出了声，  
“上次……咳，还是不提那个人的名字了，总之，上次他还偷偷来问我是不是自己哪里做错了什么惹了你生气。”

宇智波斑冷哼了一声，  
“是丘山那混蛋吧。”

“咳，这可不是我说的。”  
宇智波二当家觉得自己已经尽了应有的义气，但既然被大哥猜到了那就不是他的错了。

“不过这样也不全是什么坏事……”  
泉奈说道。

宇智波斑知道他在指什么。正是因为这样从战场中淬炼出的锋利冷酷仿如修罗般的气场，旁的人见了他只会下意识的认为他是alpha。当初在他们父亲的授意下，索性就将错就错的隐瞒了自己是omega的事实，在外面以alpha的身份行事，这也确实让他避免了很多麻烦。


	14. Chapter 14

以忍者的脚程，宇智波们花了大半天的时间赶到了准备安营的地方。清晨天还没亮的时候就集合出发，下午太阳西斜的时候就到了目的地。宇智波们井然有序的开始安营，另一拨人去四周巡逻。

宇智波斑背靠着树，双臂交叉环抱在胸前，看上去是在放松，实则关注着营地四周的动静。似乎是察觉到了什么，他眸光一闪，身影转瞬便消失在原地。

“你有什么事。”  
宇智波斑的身影出现在宇智波营地不远处的一处树林，他皱着眉，看向树林的阴影处。

“好久不见啊，斑。”  
一个带着千手标志护额的男人从阴影中出来，他看见自己曾经的好友如今的宿敌，没心没肺的笑着打了个招呼，此人正是千手一族的族长千手柱间。

“马上就要兵戎相见，你该不会只是为了来打个招呼吧。”  
虽然嘴上并不饶人，但宇智波斑的态度可以称得上是平和，他对千手柱间并无恶感，甚至一直觉得对方是个不错的家伙，只是两人立场不同罢了。

“哈哈哈哈这么说其实也没错啦，确实是过来跟你打个招呼。”  
千手柱间摸着后脑勺发出了爽朗的笑声。

“我听说你结婚了，恭喜你啊。”  
千手柱间像是对待朋友那样跟宇智波斑寒暄，然后又小声叨念，  
“没能喝上你的喜酒还真是可惜。”  
他表现的就像是他们仍然是朋友，就如同他们小时候那样，他也一直是这么表现的。即使是在战场上，两人兵戎相见的时候，他也表现得像是在和友人切磋而并非与敌人生死搏杀，多是以防御反击为主，很少下过杀招。因此在战场上，两人的打斗多是陷入胶着，打得酣畅淋漓，但其实并不凶险。

宇智波斑的神色有些复杂，他听千手柱间说完，有两三秒钟的时间并未说话，然后他才开口，  
“不要再天真了，我们早已经不是朋友了，不要再做出这样的姿态了。”

千手柱间一时也没有说话，他只是凝视着宇智波斑，似乎是想透过他做出疏离姿态的表面看到内里，然后他说，  
“斑，我们可以是朋友的，宇智波和千手之间的斗争是可以结束的。”  
“我的愿望和梦想从没有变过，那是当年和你一起诞生的，我们共同的梦想，斑，你也一样吧？”  
“为什么我们——宇智波和千手不能摈弃前嫌呢？”

宇智波斑的眼神有一瞬间的动摇，他回想起了年少时和柱间一起在南贺川旁一起打水漂的日子，那时两人说要一起建立一个村子保护起来自己重要的人。但这样的愿望也只是孩童时天真可笑的痴望罢了，千手和宇智波之间终究是无法互相信任的，即使他能够相信千手柱间是真心想要结盟，他能相信其他千手吗，其他千手又能真的相信宇智波吗？两家的仇恨已经随着连年的战争，随着无数死在对方手上的族人而不断加深，这等族与族之间的仇恨，岂能是一句苍白的信任能够解决的。

“那是没有办法做到的事。”  
宇智波斑说。他不是不动摇，不是没有憧憬过那样没有战争的未来，但那是没有办法的事，两家的仇恨和斗争不会因为他内心不切实际的愿景而消失，贸然相信对方却很可能会使宇智波陷入极其不妙的地步。

“如果不尝试不努力去做，又怎么能断言这是无法做到的事？”  
“斑，我们结盟吧，结束两族之间的斗争，共同建立新的家园吧。”  
千手柱间并没有因为宇智波斑的话产生动摇，他的眼神非常坚定，他郑重其事的看着宇智波斑，非常认真的提议道。

“大哥，不能相信他们。”  
宇智波泉奈的身影闪现在宇智波斑的身边，他手里握着一只苦无，警惕的看着对面的千手柱间。他发现自家大哥不在营地，便去附近寻找，没想到会看见千手柱间来找他大哥，还听到了这样一番话。

“大哥，营地那边正忙着，你跑到这里干什么。”  
另一边，白色头发的忍者同样出现在千手柱间的身侧，用同样警惕的眼神看着对面的宇智波两兄弟。

“扉间，你怎么来了？”  
千手柱间看到弟弟，心里不免有些心虚，他单枪匹马的来宇智波营地附近的事是瞒着扉间的，否则扉间怎么可能让他过来。

“等会儿再说这个，现在先撤退。”  
千手扉间皱着眉催促他大哥，现在他们和宇智波兄弟姑且是二对二的局面，但这里到底是离宇智波营地太近，如果宇智波营地里的忍者察觉不对过来寻找，可能会使他跟他大哥陷入不妙的境地。

宇智波斑冷哼了一声，  
“走，泉奈。”

宇智波泉奈有些可惜和不甘的看了眼千手，难得碰到千手兄弟单枪匹马的靠近他们的营地，他和他大哥能分别牵制住千手柱间和千手扉间，到时候营地里的族人听到动静赶来，起码能干掉其中一个千手，说不定能打破现在双方势均力敌、难分高下的战况，把战况引向对宇智波有利的一面。但自家大哥明显无意于此，泉奈也只好随着他大哥离开。

“大哥，刚才为什么不趁机拿下千手？”  
等回了营地，泉奈这才有些不甘心的问道。

“如果立场调换，我在千手营地附近，只要我想走，就算是柱间在也拦不住我。”  
“同样的，如果柱间要走，我也是拦不住他的。”  
“况且千手扉间敢只身前来，必定留有后手，既然如此，没必要现在立刻就开战。”  
宇智波斑说道，他也并不是高风亮节到要‘公平’的打败千手才行，只是预见到即使现在出手也大概率留不下千手兄弟，说不定还会导致两家的战争立刻爆发，这对刚赶了大半天的路现在营都没扎好的宇智波来说并不是好事。

泉奈瞬间就明白了过来，他心思通透，刚才只是一时急功近利了些，没来得及想这一层，现在把状况在脑子里转了个圈也就明白了过来。

“下次可不能这样急功近利，不加思考的急切进攻反而会使自己陷入不利的境地。”  
宇智波斑叮嘱弟弟。  
能带领宇智波和忍界里少有敌手的千手一族斗的势均力敌、难分高下，仅凭自身实力的强大是不够的，领导力和前瞻性等等要素也是必不可少的，这也是为什么前任宇智波族长犹豫过后还是选择了身为omega的长子而非alpha的次子作为下任族长的重要原因。

“是是，我知道啦。”  
泉奈回应道，其实心里并不怎么当回事，想着反正大方向由他大哥把控出不了什么岔子，他只要跟随他大哥就好。

“对了，房间分配上是和以前一样还是让粼和你一起睡？”  
泉奈促狭的问。

斑于是抬手给了自家弟弟一脑崩。

“那……跟以前一样安排？”

“……跟我睡。”


	15. Chapter 15

宇智波第四番队是隔天下午到达宇智波营地，两家都还没正式开打，只是派人小规模的互相试探休战期后对方的实力变化。宇智波粼来的同时也带来了十几个新做的医疗卷轴，他把卷轴递给宇智波斑让他分发给还没配置上医疗卷轴的前线战士。

宇智波斑一看就忍不住皱起了眉，但在众人面前也没多说什么。  
他还记得对方有一次一天做了十个卷轴，那天对方因为过度透支查克拉脸色苍白的跟生病了一样，这次一下子拿出十几个，肯定又不顾身体过度透支查克拉了。

等到了没有旁人的时候，宇智波斑才冷着脸问责，  
“不是让你好好休息一天的吗，你又透支查克拉做这个了。”  
他平时发号施令惯了，也习惯于旁人对他唯命是从，这次他明明让粼好好休息了对方却罔顾他的话还是在他特意批给他的休息时间拼命工作，这让他产生了些许被忤逆的不快，但更多的还是对对方罔顾自己的身体的不满。

“也不全是我一个人做的，有的是实验室的大家做的。”  
“而且这也是对查克拉的一种修行，我现在的查克拉量和对查克拉的掌控都有了进步，就算多做几个也不会像以前没熟练方法时候那样彻底耗尽查克拉。”  
“我也有好好休息啦，但也不能一整天都闷头睡觉吧，只是在闲暇的时候顺手为之罢了。”  
宇智波粼仿佛并没有受宇智波斑冷脸的影响，他带着浅笑跟他解释。

宇智波斑听到他轻柔的话语就没办法继续生他的气，看对方的脸色也不像是自己走的时候那样带着掩饰不去的倦色，确实不像是过度透支查克拉的样子，也就稍稍放下心来。  
于是他勉强‘嗯’了一声算是姑且认同了对方的说法，但还是故意板着脸以免对方觉得他每次都能这么好说话。

粼自然看出了对方气已经消了，只是面上不显罢了。于是他亲昵的靠近对方，在对方耳边说道，“斑，这次就原谅我吧。”。  
斑果然忍不住抱住他，用手按着他的脑袋跟他接吻，于是这件事就算是揭了过去。

下午的时候，有巡逻的宇智波回来说遇到野猪攻击，正好给今天晚上添了顿肉。宇智波粼去看的时候正好看见两个宇智波抬着只死猪回来。那野猪个头很大，附近的地界没什么猛兽存在，难得他们能发现这头野猪，看这个头，想必也是在这片林子里称王称霸的存在。

“野猪怎么会突然攻击你们？”  
听完巡逻回来的宇智波说完情况，心细如发的宇智波粼不免多问了一句。按理说这些野物都是避着人的，野生动物的感觉比人类更加敏锐，一般不会招惹人类，更何况是主动招惹身经百战，身上不免的沾了血腥气和煞气的忍者。

“谁知道呢，突然冲过来我们也吓了一跳。”  
那个宇智波跟粼的关系不错，他耸了耸肩，然后一手搂过粼的肩膀，笑嘻嘻的说，  
“不过也挺好，今晚能吃烤猪了哈哈哈哈。”  
“今晚你来料理猪肉怎么样？上次去打猎时你烤的肉的味道我现在都记忆犹新，天天都在馋你做的烤肉。”  
“明天就要正式开战了，今天晚上我想吃顿好的。”  
“拜托了，这是我一生的请求。”  
宇智波秋人故意郑重其事的说。

“好了好了我知道啦，不要在这儿耍宝了。”  
宇智波粼笑着说，  
“我去准备调料，你带人去把这只野猪处理……”  
他话说到一半却突然停住，视线就凌厉的扫向一侧，他的手按在了腰间的刀柄上，警惕的朝发出声响的地方移动。

宇智波秋人也察觉到了动静，他手腕一抖，藏在袖中的苦无就落在了他手中。

等两人拨开灌木，只看见三只被他们的杀气吓得挨在一起瑟瑟发抖的小野猪。

宇智波秋人一愣，  
“……难怪野猪会发疯般攻击我们，原来是只带崽的母猪，小猪大概是跟着气味找了过来吧。”

宇智波粼叹了口气，说道，  
“真可怜，没有母亲的庇护，这样小的猪仔怕是活不过一周。”

他一手一只抓起两只扔给宇智波秋人，然后自己抓着剩下的那只。  
“把这几只也拿去河边处理一下，晚上吃烤乳猪。”

宇智波秋人：？？？  
他维持着一手拎一只猪仔的姿势吐槽，  
“一般人会在感叹完小动物很可怜后转脸就要烤了它们吗？？”

“反正它们早晚也会被狼吃掉，与其被狼吃不如被我们吃。”  
宇智波粼把猪仔拎到眼前，问道，“你也觉得被我们吃会更幸福吧。”  
然后放下手对宇智波秋人说，“看，它也是这么觉得的。”

宇智波秋人：？？？  
我信你个鬼。

“你觉得可怜的话也可以放了它们，我会当做没看见的。”  
宇智波粼抬眼看他，笑似非笑。

宇智波秋人连连摇头，  
“不不，我觉得吃不到烤乳猪的我会更可怜一点。”  
“我相信我们的胃会是它们一家四口幸福的港湾。”  
“一家人就是要整整齐齐才是。”  
他义正严辞地说。

在一旁默默的听了全程正在努力憋笑的站岗小哥：你们两个究竟是什么魔鬼？？


	16. Chapter 16

烤猪夜宴短暂的快乐后便是漫长的战期，这次或许是有了医疗卷轴作为秘密武器，宇智波这边的势头颇盛，甚至总体上小小的占据了上风，这令宇智波们内心相当兴奋。往常他们和千手的战况通常都是艰难的胶着，谁也奈何不了谁。而千手家是出了名的查克拉丰沛身体恢复力强而且族里擅长医疗忍术的忍者不少，一般只要不是致命伤，就算是断手断脚也能很接回去，不严重的话过一两天就能重新上战场，而宇智波这边越到后期就有越多忍者因战损不得不退出战场，因此战况也会愈发艰难。而这次因为大部分宇智波忍者都配上了医疗卷轴，尤其是最前线的作战部队几乎人手一只，在战场上就算受了重伤只要捏碎卷轴，身上的伤就能被卷轴中封印的医疗忍术治疗个七七八八瞬间恢复战力。最开始的时候千手忍者们根本没料到有这一出，以为自己得手了的那一刹那难免放松了警惕，没料到会被突然恢复战力的宇智波反杀。也正是因为初期打了千手个措手不及，千手家好几个打头阵的主要战力因此身死，战力的缺口一下子被拉开，虽然千手反应很快的补上了人来，但到底是仓促了些，而且也过早地用掉了战力储备，因此从一开始就显现出了些许颓式。

虽然宇智波有意速战速决，趁着千手没反应过来彻底撕开他们的战线，然而千手毕竟也是忍界数一数二的大家族，与宇智波一族平分秋色。这次虽然借着道具上的便利打了他们一个措手不及，但千手的反应不可谓不快，几乎是做到了在那种情况下能做到的最优处理方式，扳回了一些局面，这场战役于是又和以往无数次的那样陷入了胶着。只是以往大多是宇智波先被拖到战力不足勉力支撑，而这次是千手因为一开始就死了好几个主要战力带来的连锁反应而先陷入了战力不足的窘境。不过虽说是如此，宇智波要拿下千手还是困难，就如同之前即使是宇智波先陷入战力匮乏的境地千手也没法轻松取得胜利一样。两家实力被就是平分秋色，要彻底拿下对方免不了拼得鱼死网破，而忍界可不只有千手和宇智波两个家族，两家自然也要防着自家实力大损后被其他忍者家族趁虚而入，那样即使是打败了对家也得不偿失。

这场战争已经打了大半年，宇智波这边也难免的陷入了疲态，医疗卷轴早已消耗完了。最开始宇智波粼还能在有余力的情况下临时制作些医疗卷轴，但随着战争的胶着，医疗营的伤者越来越多，作为支援部队的第四番队也早就被派上了最前线，宇智波粼也有些疲于奔命。

宇智波粼机械的把手中的武士刀捅入敌人的胸膛，然后抽出，鲜血溅了他一身，他小心的避开面部，如果被血糊住了眼睛会很不妙。或许是体内流淌着一半千手家的血的缘故，他在同龄人里查克拉量和体力都很出众，但此时经历了连续三天的厮杀，也难免的觉得力有不逮。

他抬眼，看见远处正和千手柱间打得难舍难分的宇智波斑，那两个人仿佛不知疲惫一般，仿佛三天在他们眼里和三分钟并没有什么区别。那是只属于宇智波斑和千手柱间的战场，那种级别的战斗，那样犹如鬼神的战斗，根本没有第三个人能够插足。

抬手，用武士刀当下自上而下的一击，宇智波粼双手握住刀把，向前发力，把格挡在对方刀下的刀身压下，向前几步逼退对方的刀刃。对方没想到他还有这样的力量，露出了那一瞬间的惊愕而导致的空档。

好机会！宇智波粼握着刀就要突击，然而却有枚苦无冲他飞过，如果要避开这枚苦无，就只能避开这次机会。

但是……但是……  
宇智波粼一咬牙，只是稍稍侧过身体避开要害，拼着肩膀被苦无击中也要取那个千手忍者的性命。

在刀刃即将刺入那个千手忍者的胸膛的一刹那，那没苦无也距离他的肩膀只有分毫的距离，然而令宇智波粼没想到的是，那没苦无瞬间被银白色头发的忍者取代。

宇智波粼瞳孔猛缩，他瞬间就认出了来人，这人正是有着“忍界第一神速忍者”的称号的千手扉间，但是从没听说过他使用过瞬间移动的忍术，是新研发的术吗？

尽管脑子里已经转过几个念头，但这样的距离，又是“忍界第一神速忍者”，是无论如何都没办法避开的……

千手扉间胭脂红的眼瞳中尽是冷酷，他刻意地避免了视线接触对方面部，大概是为了防止和写轮眼对视陷入幻术。泛着血色的利刃对准他的胸口突刺，就在快要接触到心口的一刹那，银发的忍者却又瞬间消失。没了千手扉间的遮挡，宇智波粼也看清了对面的人，那是宇智波泉奈。手中的武士刀已经刺出一半，想必如果刚才千手扉间不躲开，这一下一定会刺穿他的胸膛。

银发的忍者在宇智波泉奈的背后出现，刀刃疾如闪电就要刺向泉奈的背心，然而这样迅急的一击却落了空——背对着他的忍者明明没有转头却像是预见了他的招式一样矮身躲过了这一击。两人瞬间交手了数十来回，却都奈何不了对方。

双方的忍者都已经相当疲惫，两家的族长也察觉到现在已经不适合继续打下去了，同时从缠斗的状态分开，分别回到了两家的阵型前。

两家的忍者都知道这是暂时退兵休整的意思，警惕而迅速的分别回到两位族长身后。

等到了自家营地，泉奈才凑到粼的身边，有些担心地问，  
“刚刚没事吧？”  
他本来正和千手扉间缠斗，没想到对方突然用了一个他没见过的术消失在了他眼前，下一瞬间对方就出现在了粼的身前，正握着苦无刺向粼的心口。能和被称为“忍界第一神速忍者”的千手扉间战的不分伯仲，宇智波泉奈的速度并不逊色于千手扉间多少，几乎是转瞬就反应了过来，当即就用瞬身术到了千手扉间的身后，逼他不得不放弃这一击。  
泉奈不确定千手扉间那一击有没有刺入，只估摸着应该是没有伤及粼的心脉，此时看着粼脸色苍白，身前都是不知是敌人还是自己的大片血迹，心里不免有些担心。

“怎么了？你受伤了吗？伤在哪里了？”  
宇智波斑本以为粼身上的血都是敌人的，现在听泉奈一说，再看粼满身的血迹，也担心了起来。

“不要紧，只是皮外伤，对方还没来得及刺实就被泉奈逼退了。”  
宇智波粼连忙解释。

正好走到族长的营帐前，斑掀开门帐，  
“进来把衣服脱了我看看。”

泉奈则说，“我去拿伤药过来。”

宇智波粼只好随宇智波斑走进了营帐。  
他把沾了血的上衣脱掉，苍白的肌肤上除了大大小小的旧伤外唯有胸口那处鲜红的新伤极为刺眼。其实他近一两年实力上去后就很少受伤，他的实力虽然比不上斑和泉奈，但在族里也是属于前列。他今年也就十八岁，未来的发展潜力还很大，族里也有意培养他，这也是他被安排当相对比较安全的支援部队的队长的缘故。

斑一看就皱起了眉，  
“差一点就刺入心脏了，这还叫皮肉伤？”  
“你不像是这么鲁莽的人，怎么会露出这样的破绽。”

“我进来了。”  
泉奈在外面出声示意，停了一两秒后才掀开门帐进去。

“毕竟遇上的是千手扉间。”  
泉奈显然是在帐外听到了斑的话，于是出口帮粼解释道。  
他又转头看向粼，“不过你这次确实鲁莽了，看到苦无还迎着上去。”

宇智波粼也没法为这一点辩驳，  
“是我冒进了。”

然后他转移话题，  
“那个像是瞬身术一样的术，泉奈你以前见过吗？资料里并没有这个。”

泉奈一边把伤药和纱布递给斑一边说，  
“这也是我第一次见，应该是千手扉间那家伙刚开发的新术，似乎是可以用特殊的苦无定位，瞬移到苦无的位置。”

斑帮粼清理伤口和胸口的血迹，然后给他上药。得益于宇智波粼那一半千手的血脉，他的肉体恢复能力很强，现在伤口已经不再流血了，甚至蒙上了一层薄薄的血痂。

泉奈看到粼的伤口，无意间感慨了一句，  
“你的伤好像一向好的很快，擅长医疗忍术也有这样的好处吗？”

粼突然想起来自己还没跟泉奈提过自己有一半千手的血的事，当时他跟斑晚餐后出去散步的时候跟斑说了这件事，看来斑并没跟泉奈说过这事。

斑也想起了这回事，他跟粼一样，纯粹是忘了跟泉奈提这件事，不过他也并不觉得这是什么特别值得一提的事。不管怎样，粼他只会是宇智波。

泉奈看粼跟自家大哥突然双双默契的没说话，有些迷惑的歪了歪脑袋。

“突然想起来这件事还没跟你提过。”  
粼想了想还是告诉泉奈这件事，之前是一只没想起来这回事，现在既然提到这个也没必要特地瞒着泉奈。


	17. Chapter 17

千手营地

在安置好战场负伤的忍者后，千手兄弟和各番队的小队长们进行战斗后的信息交流和总结。

“扉间，有什么很在意的吗？”  
千手柱间见弟弟拿着几张资料皱着眉盯了很久，有些好奇的凑过头去看。  
最上面的那张是关于宇智波粼的情报，旁边还附带着一个人物小象，虽然只是寥寥几笔，却也把人物的主要特征描绘的比较清楚。

虽然没打过照面，但千手柱间知道这个人，对方是宇智波家四番队的队长，虽然在战场上一直做着比较低调的工作，但他和他带领的宇智波第四番队是宇智波家重要的背后力量。在忍术方面和体术颇有才能，各方面实力发展均衡，没有什么明显的弱点，对医疗忍术也颇为擅长。不过似乎没有关于对方写轮眼的情报，对方似乎很少在战场上使用瞳术，大多是使用刀术和忍术对敌，因此没有对对方写轮眼的明确情报。另外，虽然没有明确的情报，但似乎这次让千手在一开始吃了大亏的治疗卷轴正是由此人研发。

而且还是斑的夫人，千手柱间在心里补充道。

千手扉间有些迟疑，他把那页带着人物简画的情报递给千手柱间，  
“大哥，你觉不觉得他的脸有点眼熟。”

“在战场上多少见过几面，觉得眼熟不是很正常的吗？”  
千手柱间在战场上远远的瞧过对方几眼，毕竟是斑的夫人，他要说不好奇那是不可能的。虽然只是远远的看了几眼，但也能看出对方相当俊俏，即使是在颜值一向过关的宇智波家也是能被称为出众。对方脸上还带着几分未褪去的稚嫩，也是，听说对方也才十八岁。千手柱间难免的在心里腹诽难怪斑前几年一直没结婚，说不定就是等着这孩子长大，要不怎么他刚一到十八岁斑就把他叼到自己窝里结婚。

千手扉间不知道自家脱线的大哥思绪已经飞到别的地方了，仍旧是带着几分严肃的语气，  
“不，总觉得在别的什么地方见过。”

千手扉间见他大哥没什么反应的样子，于是把资料拿了回来，  
“算了，大概是我的错觉。”  
他也是这次和对方近距离打了个照面才觉得对方眼熟，这时看画像却没有那种莫名的熟悉的感觉。想想在战场上时，为了避免和写轮眼对视陷入幻术，他其实也没有仔细看对方样貌，只是用余光略略扫了眼，视线甚至没有触及对方鼻梁以上。想来那份仿佛在哪里见过的熟悉感也只是错觉吧，千手扉间这么想着，也不再深究这回事。

而在宇智波这边，泉奈听粼简略的说了他父亲其实是千手家的一个忍者后一时难掩惊愕，他喃喃自语，“竟然发生过这样的事吗……”

“嗯，我稍微能用一点木遁的力量，恢复力强和施展出的医疗忍术效力比别人更好也与这有关。”  
宇智波粼坦白道，他的脸长得乖巧，又因为年岁不大带着几分稚气，这么老老实实的坐在这儿，倒像是小孩子在给家长汇报作业。

“还有别人知道吗？”  
泉奈忍住了因想摸一摸对方脑袋而蠢蠢欲动的手，心里想着现在粼已经和他大哥结婚了，他也不能再毫无顾忌的把对方当以前那个总跟在他和斑的身后的那个小弟弟那样亲昵的揉揉脑袋捏捏脸。

“只告诉过你们。”  
粼说。

泉奈点了点头，  
“这件事只有我们三个知道就够了。”  
且不说这件事万一被千手一族知道后粼可能会陷入危险，就算在族里，在这种千手和宇智波互相仇视的氛围下，如果爆出这件事难免会令族人对粼产生迁怒和怀疑。

“我知道的。”  
粼点了点头，那认真点头的模样看的斑忍不住伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。

“我的事先放一边，倒是你，是眼睛又出问题了吗？”  
粼捉住斑放在他头上乱揉的手，拉下来握在手里，有些担忧的问。

泉奈也看向自家大哥，他之前在斑决定暂时收兵休整的时候就察觉到了不对，只是还没问出口。  
这次退兵退的早了些，虽然自家这边的忍者大多陷入了疲乏状态，只是凭借着毅力支撑，但千手那边的状况更糟一些，如果再坚持半天，不，或许只要在坚持一个时辰，宇智波这边就能取得更大的优势。然而斑却在这个时候选择退兵休整。这其实并不能说是一个特别突兀的决定，只是一种更稳健的的做法罢了，但却并不是斑的风格。

斑一时没有说话，泉奈忍不住先开口，  
“果然是视力又下降了吗……”

斑点头，他闭着眼捏了捏眉心，在亲密的爱人和弟弟面前终究是露出了些许疲态，  
“嗯，大概是这段时间使用写轮眼太频繁了，在和柱间的战斗中视力又恶化了，我已经难以捕捉到他的每一个动作，再打下去，我可能会落入下风。”  
如果那样，绝对是对宇智波的士气的重大打击，所以他绝不能输，只能选择在颓势未露端倪之时选择退兵。

斑睁开眼，刚刚的疲态仿佛是清晨转瞬就在阳光下消失露珠，他现在又是那个坚不可摧的宇智波族长。  
他看向粼，“对我使用上次你用过的那个术吧。”  
斑因为用眼过度而产生的视力丧失在前两年就已经出现了端倪，上次和千手的战争时期也出现了这种情况。只是上次宇智波本就落了下风，如果贸然撤退恐怕会让千手猜到他的身体出了问题，于是让粼对他用了术让他的眼睛短时间恢复正常视力。但这样的方法只是在透支身体罢了，治标不治本。事实上，上次两家双双退兵进入休战期的时候，斑的视力就因为这个术的效果结束而更加恶化。好在那时两家暂时休战，各自回族休养生息。粼当时一边用医疗忍术帮他治疗眼睛一边用大量珍贵的药材制作了滴眼液辅助治疗，才让斑的眼睛的状况得以恢复。

“您不能再这样过度的使用瞳术了。”  
粼用了敬语以弱化命令的语气和强硬的姿态。  
他继续说，“不能再使用那个术了，您的眼睛的状况比上次恶化的更加严重，如果再使用那个术，您很有可能会失明，如果真到那种状态，失明是不可逆的。”

斑焦躁的闭了闭眼。不使用写轮眼的力量是无法做到的，他和柱间的战斗容不下一丝松懈，在这种情况下如果他放弃写轮眼这一大助力，他是无法在和柱间的战斗中立于不败之地的。  
他说，似乎是说给粼和泉奈，又似乎是说给自己，  
“这次是难得的机会，这是最后一次，而且只是有可能，也不一定会失明，如果能重创千手的部队的话……”

“那就用吧。”  
泉奈冷静地说。

粼没想到泉奈会这么说，他惊愕的看向他。

泉奈继续说，  
“如果真的到了失明的地步的话，就把我的眼睛移植给哥哥。”

“我不准！”  
斑一拍桌子，对泉奈自说自话的决定相当愤怒。

“你不是也说不一定会失明吗。”  
泉奈黑漆漆的眼睛看向斑，脸上是在面对斑时很少出现的神色，平静之下暗藏着几分严厉的怒火。  
他对自家大哥这种不拿自己身体当回事的做法不是没有反应。

被自家弟弟用自己的话堵了回来，斑一时无言。或许是很少被弟弟这样忤逆，或许是刚刚的怒火尚未完全消散，他的脸上是面对弟弟时少有的怒意。  
“除了这样做难道还有别的方法吗！”  
他已经分不清自己的怒火是对着泉奈还是对着此时无能为力的自己。

“那你就要答应万一遇到最坏的情况，就使用我的眼睛。”  
泉奈不依不饶。

“不行。”  
斑的坚持并不比泉奈少，两兄弟间似乎陷入了无解的争执。


	18. Chapter 18

“吃点东西吧，今天做了肉片蘑菇粥，这几天都在和千手柱间战斗您连兵粮丸都来不及吃吧。”  
宇智波粼撩开帐帘，端进来一碗热腾腾的肉粥。  
他仍是不自觉地用了敬语，虽然斑说过让他不需要对自己用敬语，但他在心情忐忑的时候总是会下意识的遵循以前的习惯用敬语跟斑说话。

宇智波斑面色沉郁地盘腿坐在案桌前，自从和泉奈不欢而散，他似乎就一直这么坐着并未动过。

宇智波粼把碗放到案桌上，跪坐在宇智波斑的身边，他握住对方的手，  
“泉奈只是太担心你了，不要跟他怄气了。”

斑反手握住粼的手掌，把对方拉向自己这边，他抱住对方的腰，把脸埋在对方胸口，闷闷地说，  
“我没有生泉奈的气……”  
“我只是……只是……” 只是在生无能为力的自己的气。

粼轻轻拍着斑的背，温柔的安抚他，  
“我知道的，我知道的……”  
因为我跟您是一样的心情啊，一样为自己的无能为力而痛苦。如果我能更强大一点就好了，如果我能研究出更厉害的医疗忍术就好了，如果我能帮到您就好了……

“眼睛在开着万花筒写轮眼的时候经常会刺痛，视力也……我已经不知道该如何是好了。”  
这是宇智波斑从未暴露在人前的姿态。脆弱、痛苦、不安……这些词仿佛不应该和那个被称为忍界传奇、战场修罗的宇智波斑联系在一起，但他在这一刻也不是那个在族人面前自信而强大的宇智波族长，只是一个普通的，为自己的无能为力而痛苦的人罢了。

“一定能想到方法的，不管怎么样我和泉奈都会一直在你身边和你一起面对。”  
“所以不要紧的，一定会有办法的……”  
“不管未来发生什么样的事，不管你变成什么样，我都会一直，一直爱着你。”  
宇智波粼安抚着斑，如同安抚一只受伤的鹿。

宇智波斑抱着粼的手臂紧了紧，紧到甚至让粼有些难受，然后他稍稍放松了些。他抬头看粼，顺势把粼推倒在地上，然后吻他，那是一个带着点疯狂意味的吻，血腥味在两人的口腔中弥漫开，然后又被吞咽下肚……

“来做吧。”  
斑在粼的耳旁说，他的声音有些沙哑，语气中还带着热吻过后的喘息。

宇智波粼睁大了眼，  
“可……”在这个随时都可能会有人来汇报任务的时间和地点吗？而且毕竟只是营帐，基本不怎么隔音，如果有人靠近，可能会听到里面的动静。

“就在这里，就现在，抱我。”  
宇智波斑打断了粼未说完的话，他抱着粼翻了个身，两人的体位交换，变成了他被粼压在身下的姿势。

宇智波粼一只手撑在地上，膝盖也避开斑的身体撑着地，避免把自己的重量完全压在斑的身上。  
他凝视着斑，最终没有拒绝。

宇智波粼扒下斑的裤子，又扯开他的兜裆布，直入正题的把手探向他的后穴，因为时间地点的不合时宜让粼心有顾虑，所以想要速战速决。

现在不是斑的发情期，他的后穴有些干涩，就连手指都难以插入。粼的动作顿了顿，心下责备自己太急躁了。他的视线扫了一圈，然后停在桌上的药瓶上，这是刚才泉奈拿来的外伤药。粼把药瓶拿过来，挖出一大块润白的药膏充当润滑，这才比较顺畅的进去了一根手指。

宇智波粼一边替斑做扩张一边抚慰他的前端，渐渐的挑起了他的情欲。斑的阳具已经翘头，后穴也因为被挑起的情欲而有了湿意。

斑搂过粼的脖子，把他的脑袋压下来，  
“够了，直接做吧，弄痛我也没有关系。”

粼吻了吻斑的眼睛，他知道对方现在只是急切地想给自己的情绪想找一个宣泄的出口，因此也并未坚持做完扩张。粼解开自己的裤子，一手握着斑的大腿压在他身前，一手扶着半硬着的器具对准斑的肉洞。因为斑现在并不是发情期，刚才也没有得到充分的扩张，后穴还没有完全打开，此时吞的有些费力。因为紧涩的内壁的阻拦，粼并没有完全进入，他也没强行往里捅，只是在穴口浅浅的抽插，让斑有适应的时间。等内部分泌出越来越多的体液，肉穴内也逐渐软化，粼才进的深了些。他不轻不重的让龟头一次次蹭过斑的前列腺的位置，直到对方的腰身猛的紧绷，前端颤抖着射出几道白色浊液。

斑抱紧压在他身上的粼，喘息着等待高潮的余韵过去。等斑的手臂稍稍松开的时候，粼抬起身看向斑的脸，对方的脸上带着高潮后的潮红，眼神也带着几分迷茫，对方张着嘴喘息，微张的口中能看见一小节舌尖。于是粼俯下身吻他，从他口中叼出那一小节舌尖，卷到自己口中吮吸。待一吻结束，粼直起身，他握着斑的腰，又在斑的肉穴里草草抽查了十几下后，抽出了自己的性器射在了外面。

因为是在随时都可能有人来的营帐里，粼的心里始终绷着一根弦，让斑爽过后他只是草草的处理了下自己的欲望，然后拿之前斑帮他包扎胸口的伤剩下的纱布擦干净两人身上的体液。

“你先把衣服穿上。”  
粼把刚才脱下的衣物递给斑，又把自己的裤子拉上，收拾整齐。

斑瞟了眼已经穿好衣服除了脸上还带着晕红外已经恢复了往日模样的粼，嗤笑了一声，暗道对方脸皮太薄。就算有人这时来找他又怎样，只要自己不说进来，他们还敢闯进来不成。

“粥都要凉了，快吃吧。”  
宇智波粼摸了摸碗壁，热气已经散了大半，现在摸上去只残留着几分余温。他把碗和勺子递到斑的手里。

斑也确实饿了，他接过碗大口吃了起来，吃完后把碗一递，  
“再来一碗。”

见斑总算是稍稍恢复了精神，粼的脸上也带上了笑容，  
“我知道了。”  
他接过碗去给斑盛粥。

看着粼离开了营帐，斑狠狠的闭了闭眼，用手指隔着眼皮揉了揉眼球以缓解那一阵阵的刺痛，他再睁开眼，眼前的世界仍旧是模糊的样子。他不断回想粼刚才说的话以压下心里的不安和急躁。

宇智波粼去给斑添饭，看见不远处宇智波秋人靠在树上，叼着根草在发呆。

宇智波秋人听见声响看了过来，然后视线就凝在了宇智波粼的脸上，看的宇智波粼有些发毛。

“盯着我看什么，我脸上可没长花。”  
宇智波粼开玩笑般地说。

宇智波秋人冲宇智波粼招了招手让他过去，粼看他一脸严肃有些困惑的走了过去。

“族长他是不是过分了点……”  
宇智波秋人皱着眉说。

“诶？不……”  
宇智波粼不知道为什么对方会突兀的说这个，完全是下意识的反驳对方。

“明明你刚从战场上下来，还受了伤，却还勉强你做这种事。”  
宇智波秋人说，带着些严肃的神情。

“……我就帮族长他盛碗粥而已，不至于吧？”  
宇智波粼满头问号。

“不是说这个……”  
宇智波秋人挠了挠头，似乎在思考要怎么说，  
“你们beta又不像omega那样能轻松的接纳alpha，他却要勉强刚下战场的你跟他做，怎么看都有点过分了吧。”  
宇智波秋人平日里跟粼的关系不错，经常在一起插科打诨，关系比旁的人亲近些，也实在是关系粼的情况，所以才会跟他说起这种说起来有些尴尬的话题。

宇智波粼听出了好友的意思，脸上顿时有点撑不住，立马就挂上了薄晕。  
他张了张嘴却也没法解释，毕竟在别人看来斑是alpha，是处于上位的一方，而他是处于较为辛苦的承受方。

“你误会了，族长他对我很好也没有勉强我。”  
宇智波粼试图挽救自家爱人的形象。

“族长他一看就不是温柔的那一型吧。”  
宇智波秋人小声嘟囔，然后看了眼宇智波粼的脸后又说，  
“你嘴唇都被咬破了，族长他在床事上明显是比较粗暴的类型吧。”  
宇智波秋人面无表情的口出爆言。

宇智波粼一听，连忙伸手摸了摸嘴唇，果然传来了些许刺痛，他之前完全没注意嘴唇破了。  
斑竟然完全不提醒他这回事！粼难得的在心里腹诽斑。  
他忍不住往四周看了看，心想应该没别人看到。

宇智波秋人一看就知道他的心思，自夸道，  
“刚刚靠近族长营帐的人都被我支走了，感谢我吧。”  
然后他又絮絮叨叨的吐槽，  
“多少考虑一下明明是要去汇报任务却被迫听了墙角还要替你们打掩护的我吧。”

“又没人要你在这儿站岗。”  
纯粹是平时跟宇智波秋人拌嘴成习惯了，即使是心里确实有点感激，宇智波粼还是习惯性的回嘴。

“呵，小没良心的。”  
宇智波秋人挑着眉露出高贵冷艳的冷笑，下一秒却破功，老妈子的叮嘱小了自己五六岁的好友，  
“总之，你不要总是纵着族长，alpha是不知满足的生物，多考虑考虑你自己的身体吧。”

“……事情不是你想的那样，总之你误会族长了，族长一直很好，也从来没有勉强过我。”  
宇智波粼仍然试图在不暴露真实情况的条件下挽救斑的形象。

“……行吧，你高兴就好。”  
宇智波秋人用‘你这个斑吹没救了’的眼神看着粼。

宇智波粼也只能露出尴尬而不失礼貌的笑予以回应。  
斑，我真的尽力了_(:з」∠)_


	19. Chapter 19

“大哥，今天是我太任性了，没考虑过你的感受擅自说了那样的话。”  
泉奈垂着脑袋说，设身处地想一想，如果他大哥说要把眼睛挖给他，他一定也会气急败坏，因为比起失明，说到底还是从小一起长大一起作战的哥哥更重要，想必对斑哥来说也是同样吧。

“粼找你过来的吗？”  
斑抬头瞟了眼泉奈，面上未露喜怒。

“他确实找我说过话，不过我现在要说的也是我真心想说的。”  
“擅自说要把自己的眼睛给你，对不起。”  
泉奈很认真的鞠躬道歉，反倒是让斑有些惊讶。

“不用这样……我也没有真的生你的气，说到底还是因为我没有办法胜过柱间……”  
泉奈都那样说了，斑的态度自然也没法继续板着了。

“不，是我的错，想当然的把一切都压在你的身上……”  
“一直以来你都是我仰望的存在，渐渐的我已经习惯依赖着你，把一切都寄托在你的身上，还擅自觉得如果你换上我的眼睛的话一定能带领宇智波取得胜利。”  
“明明……明明我应该和你一起背负一起前进才对啊……”  
“但听到大哥的眼睛出了问题的时候我第一反应竟然是惊慌失措，觉得天都要塌了一样，甚至不负责任的想只要我把眼睛给你就好，剩下的事就不需要我了。”  
泉奈仍旧低着头，他的大部分表情藏着阴影里，让现在本就视力不好的斑看不分明。

“泉奈……”  
斑听出了泉奈声音中的哑意，他惊讶的睁大了眼。斑拉着泉奈的手让他坐下，这才看见泉奈的眼眶已经红了。

斑忍不住把弟弟搂到怀里，  
“没关系，没关系，不管发生什么事，我们只要相互扶持，一定会有出路。”

泉奈把脸埋在他大哥身上，发出了一声带着鼻音的‘嗯’，然后顿了顿，自嘲道，  
“我可真是丢脸啊，这么大了还在向你撒娇……”

“不管多大，你都是我弟弟。”  
斑笑了笑，忍不住揉了揉泉奈的脑袋，他在泉奈成年后就很少这么做了。

“不过大哥你不顾自己身体要求粼对你使用那个术来暂时恢复视力这一点我还是很生气。”  
“这件事我是不会同意的，你也别想去找粼，他也是不会让你冒失明的危险的。”  
泉奈或许是不想让自家大哥看见自己红着眼圈的丢脸模样，仍旧是把脸埋在斑的身上。

斑没有答话，只是叹了口气。  
两人一时都沉默了下来。

这是没有办法的事，如果斑不使用写轮眼，他就会在和千手柱间的战斗中落败，这对宇智波来说是不能接受的打击，然而，一旦继续使用写轮眼，就会有失明的风险。这仿佛是一个无解的难题。

“大哥，我想过了，和千手结盟的事也不是不能考虑……”  
泉奈打破了寂静。

“当然，这并不意味我们能够信任他们，只是……”  
“我们两家已经斗争了这么多年，却一直没有结果，而且继续下去的话宇智波恐怕会陷入不利的局面，与其这样不如开辟一条新的道路。”  
“就算最终还是会演变为另一种形式的斗争也好，我已经不想再把所有的责任都压在你的身上了，政治斗争的话，总不会比现在的状况还要险恶。”  
看的自家大哥还在沉思，泉奈继续说，  
“粼也觉得这样可行，就算最后仍有一战，这也不失为一种缓兵之计，毕竟大哥你的眼睛也需要时间来恢复。”

听到泉奈还把粼搬了出来，不由哑然失笑，  
“你们不是都商量好了吗……”

# # #

两家正式结盟是三个月后，宇智波和千手结盟那天的气氛着实称不上和谐，甚至有些剑拔弩张，现场唯一对两家的结盟充满信心的大概也只有一向乐观且心大的千手柱间了。

两家的忍者泾渭分明的分别站在自家族长身后，虽说是结盟仪式，但那互相警惕互相防备的架势看着不像是结盟倒像是开战。

“斑，真是太好了，我就知道会有这一天！”  
“以后我们终于能好好相处了。”  
千手柱间激动的双手握住斑伸过来的右手。

“希望如此吧。”  
宇智波斑也露出了一个笑容。虽然他对千手一向没什么好感，但对于千手柱间，这个他曾经的好友后来的宿敌以及现在的盟友，他还是相当认可的。

两个家族的人交换了文书，又共同签署了结盟文件，这场结盟仪式算是正式完成了。

结盟仪式刚一结束，千手柱间就跑到斑的身边，他拍了拍斑的肩膀，笑得格外灿烂，  
“斑，等会儿一起喝一杯吧，我们好久都没有叙旧了。”

宇智波斑迟疑了一下，然后说，  
“不了，家里做了饭。”  
粼没有出席这次结盟仪式，似乎是实验室那边临时有点事，他赶过去处理了。不过斑料想应该也不是什么大事，因为对方说会回去做饭，晚饭吃火腿盖饭。那条火腿是一年前宰的一只野猪的整根后腿，当时粼说这只猪瘦少肥多很适合用来腌制成火腿。于是就取了那只猪的一条后腿腌制了起来，然后又在通风的地方晾挂发酵。那条火腿晾了两年，现在正是吃的时候，斑想回家吃火腿。

“那我能去蹭饭吗？”  
千手柱间相当自来熟，说着就已经搂着斑的肩朝宇智波家的方向走了。  
他其实也抱着和斑的家人搞好关系的想法，斑的弟弟好像对千手的偏见比较大，他也想改变对方的观念好好跟对方相处。另外，千手柱间也想见见斑的夫人宇智波粼，对方似乎在没和斑结婚的时候就已经在宇智波族里担任着重要职位，深的斑的信赖，结了婚后依然身兼要职，今年的这场战争中宇智波忍者用的医疗卷轴似乎也是出自他的手笔。就对方的年龄和所得成就而言，也着实是一位惊才绝艳的天才了。而且千手柱间觉得这次斑的态度转变极有可能和宇智波粼有关，在宇智波族里，能影响斑的决定的大概也只有他的弟弟宇智波泉奈和他的夫人宇智波粼了，宇智波泉奈对千手的态度向来有目共睹，那促使斑做出这种决定的大概也只有那个宇智波粼了。所以千手柱间多少也想看看对方是什么样的人。

“大哥，你适可而止一点。”  
千手扉间头冒青筋。  
笨蛋大哥你没看宇智波泉奈正在一旁虎视眈眈的看着吗，千手扉间在心里吐槽。  
这次结盟宇智波家的态度转变实在是蹊跷，千手扉间总担心其中有诈。他不太放心让他大哥单枪匹马的去宇智波大本营，既担心他的人身安全，也担心他被忽悠着答应了什么不该答应的条款。

“哈哈哈哈扉间你也想去吗，那你也一起来吧。”  
千手柱间笑着转头看扉间，然后他又对斑说，  
“扉间也一起去可以吗？”

“……随便你。”  
斑拍开千手柱间搭在他肩上的手，招呼泉奈回家。

泉奈走到他哥身边，路过千手扉间的时候还不屑的哼了一声，但到底是没说出反对的话。


	20. Chapter 20

最后千手扉间还是跟着他哥一起去了宇智波家，主要还是不放心让他哥一个人去。

“我回来了。”  
斑穿过玄关，想去跟粼说一下今天多做两个人的饭。  
泉奈跟在斑的后面说，“我回来了。”

“欢迎回家。”  
粼听到声音出来迎接他们，他一边走一边说，  
“晚饭还要等一下……诶？”  
他看见了一同进来的千手兄弟。

“今天柱间和他弟弟来我们家吃饭。”  
斑解释道。

“是，我知道了。”  
粼点了点头，然后侧过头对千手兄弟说，“欢迎你们过来。”  
看见千手扉间时的异样被一瞬间掩饰，他的脸上带着惯常的笑容，一看就是那种非常好相处的性格。

“那你们先去坐吧，我去拿些茶点过来。”  
说着粼返身往厨房走，他进入厨房后这才小小的松了口气，刚刚突然见到千手扉间真是吓到他了。大概是几个月前在战场上差一点被千手扉间杀掉的缘故，没什么准备就突然看见对方的脸，粼心里多少有一瞬间的发怵。

宇智波斑带着千手兄弟去了客厅，几人围着桌坐下。泉奈坐下又站起，他想到让粼一个人拿那么多东西有点不方便，于是说了声就去厨房帮忙拿东西了。

不一会儿粼和泉奈就回来了，泉奈把几盘茶点放到桌上，粼则是拿来了开水用来泡茶。泡好茶后，粼给几人的茶杯满上，“请用吧。”

“谢谢啦。”  
千手柱间爽朗地道谢。

“多谢。”  
千手扉间点头道。

粼带着浅笑点了点头算作回应，然后说道，  
“那你们先聊，我去准备晚餐。”  
他离开客厅。

桌上的茶点有羊羹、麻薯、生姜糖和团子。斑拿了串裹了黄豆粉的团子，咬了一口，糯唧唧的糯米团子配上加了糖粉的黄豆粉，吃起来口齿留香，吃完甜甜的团子再喝一口清茶，感觉精神一下子就放松了下来。

千手柱间一边说话一边也拿了串团子，他选了一串淋着豆沙酱的团子，一口咬下去，糯米的香气和红豆沙的香甜在嘴里交织，让人眼前一亮。  
他的话题于是中途歪了个楼，“这是你夫人做的吗，真好吃。”

本来正在说着建村的规划一类的事，对方突然歪楼到这方面，斑也愣了愣，不过听到自己好友夸粼，他略带得意的挑了挑眉，“粼的厨艺一向很好。”

“哈哈哈哈粼真是能干啊，明明年纪不大，看上去却很可靠。”  
千手柱间爽朗地大笑，顺势继续夸奖。他为人爽朗不拘小节，也就跟着斑直接叫起了名字。

“当然了，粼他从十三岁开始就跟着我做事了，一直帮了我很多，算起来已经有五年了。”  
“这次的规划很多也是他提出并完善的。”  
提起自己的爱人，斑显然是相当自豪，滔滔不绝地说起了自家夫人是多么多么优秀。

本来认真听着自家的大哥和宇智波斑讨论建村的一些事正在思考实际操作性和财政预算一类问题，一没留神不知道话题怎么突然转移到斑的夫人身上的千手扉间下意识把视线转向另一个没参与到关于宇智波粼的话题的人身上。他看到泉奈正随着宇智波斑的话频频点头，一副相当认同的样子。千手扉间面无表情地收回视线，捏了块麻薯吃了起来。味道不错，他想。

“您这样夸我我会忍不住得意忘形的。”  
随着拉门的声音，宇智波粼的声音在和室的门口响起，他端着托盘走了进来。

“你再得意一点也没有关系。”  
斑显然是谈到了兴头上，见到正主来了也不吝惜夸奖。

“知道了知道了，先吃饭吧。”  
粼无奈的笑了笑，把托盘里的五大碗盖浇饭分别放到几人面前，然后又分好筷子和勺子。

虽然只是盖浇饭，但看上去相当豪华。碗是宽口海碗，米饭上铺着切的极薄的火腿，肉片肥瘦相间，呈现出油润的光泽，深樱色的瘦肉中夹着一丝丝雪白的脂肪层，就如同雪花落在了上面一样。火腿一层搭着一层的铺排开，铺得厚厚的，几乎看不到下面的米饭。火腿上还铺着一层白松露刨成的细丝，火腿的浓香和松露的特殊香气交织在一起，让人闻着就忍不住开始分泌唾液。碗的中央还打了一枚温泉蛋，那滑亮的色泽一看就让人胃口大开。

就连向来都不重口腹之欲的千手扉间都忍不住把视线在面前的盖饭上多停留了两秒，更别提本来就很喜欢美食的千手柱间了。

千手柱间：眼泪要从嘴角流下来了QAQ  
虽然他一向不拘小节，但到底是第一次来宇智波家，多少还有那么一丝顾念，因此他也没立刻动筷，而是等此间的主人斑先动筷。而且扉间还在一边看着，他敢说自己要是做出丢脸的举动的话扉间回家肯定会唠叨他（这才是主要原因）。

“稍微等一下，还有汤和小菜没有端过来。”  
粼拿起空了的托盘就要出去。

“我也一起去端菜吧。”  
泉奈也站起身，跟在粼的后面走了出去。

斑看着视线在盖饭和拉门间不停徘徊的柱间，不由得笑出了声，  
“不用这么拘谨，吃吧。”

千手扉间简直想以手扶额。  
大哥你这笨蛋也太没出息了，丢脸都丢到宇智波家了！

千手柱间仿佛在抵御什么难以抵御的诱惑一样，迟疑但坚定的摇了摇头，  
“果然还是等大家一起吃。”

泉奈和粼回来了。粼把汤和小菜分别放到每个人的位置前，汤也是用火腿熬出来的汤，闻起来十分鲜香，里面还煮了白萝卜，给这份鲜香里加入了几分清甜。小菜则是腌萝卜、煮花生和醋溜白菜，分别盛放在小碟子里放到每个人面前。他还准备了酒碟和酒，酒是去年酿的青梅酒，酒精度数并不高，酸甜开胃，用作佐餐酒来配火腿再合适不过。

“我开动了。”  
所有人都坐下后就开始吃饭了。

斑用筷子夹起一片火腿，那火腿片的极薄，薄到透光，用火腿片裹着白松露刨出的丝和火腿底下浸润了火腿上渗出的油脂的大米饭，蘸一蘸温泉蛋的蛋液，整个放到嘴里。火腿的浓香、松露的清香、蛋液的顺滑和米饭直白简单的米香相互交织，在味蕾上炸开，让人迫不及待的咀嚼。既想要立刻吞咽如腹，又舍不得太快地吞咽，想让这种丰富悠长的浓香在味蕾上多停留半刻。浓香过后是隐隐回甘，趁着这份回甘喝一口青梅酒，真是再舒坦不过了。


	21. Chapter 21

饭局的后半部分大家都吃得差不多了，就喝着青梅酒讨论起了建村的事，忍村的具体位置已经敲定，两个家族在村内的聚居地位置这方面两家已经达成了一致，这是今天正式签署结盟文书前就敲定的。

“说起来还没给忍村起名字，木叶怎么样？隐于木叶之忍村。”  
斑突然想起来这回事，想起预定的建村地点周围树木环绕，于是这么提议道。另一方面，【木】也是千手一族的象征，斑提出这个名字也是侧面展示宇智波家结盟的诚意。

“木叶，隐于木叶之忍村……好主意！”  
千手柱间低声念了一遍，眼睛一亮，显然对这个名字也相当满意。  
“那一村之长就叫火影吧，火之意志的继承者。”  
千手柱间也投桃报李，火可以说是宇智波家的象征，宇智波的族人没有不擅长火遁的，就连族徽也是辅助加强火焰的团扇。

室内的气氛一派祥和。

“火影就由斑你来担任吧。”  
千手柱间接着说，他笑容爽朗，眼神澄澈毫无阴霾，对宇智波，尤其是斑展现出了毫无保留的信任，丝毫没注意到他身旁坐着的扉间听到这话瞬间就黑了脸。

“他说的不算。”  
千手扉间立刻说，同时瞪了他哥一眼，然后看着对面的宇智波补充道，  
“之前也说好的吧，村子的治理要实行民主制度，一村之长……火影应该由大家投票决定。”  
虽然初代火影肯定是在千手和宇智波家的领头人里选，但木叶村自然不会只有千手和宇智波两个家族，自从千手和宇智波这两个最大的忍者家族有意建交，准备携手建立村落的消息传出，有不少中小型忍者家族也有意加入。这些家族中有不少和千手家有良好合作关系甚至是依附千手家生存，而宇智波一族向来排外，单就这一点而言，千手柱间就有极大的概率被选为火影，更别提他本身就有忍者之神的名号，在忍界威信极高，虽然宇智波斑被称为忍界传奇，但也是隐隐被千手柱间压了一头。

虽说本来就没有把火影的位置当作是必争之物，但千手扉间对宇智波显而易见的防备态度还是令宇智波兄弟沉下了脸。

千手柱间也有些不赞同的看向弟弟，他认为两家既然已经摈弃前嫌结为同盟，就不应该再这样互相提防。而千手扉间则是毫不回避的瞪向他哥，意思很明显，这种事你不要随随便便的决定啊笨蛋大哥。

见气氛有些凝固，宇智波粼接过话头，  
“这是自然的，扉间先生，村子会施行民主制度，火影会通过投票选举产生。”  
他的声线柔和，态度似乎并没有因为千手扉间的防备而改变，因为这里有两个千手，所以他直接用了对方的名字作为称呼。

“扉间先生也不用这么警惕，虽然两家确实素有积怨，但对于这次结盟，我们还是非常有诚意的。”  
宇智波粼继续说，  
“宇智波这边也初步草拟了民主制度的具体落实和条规，本来也预计在签署正式的结盟文书后与你们共同商议。”  
他说着，派出忍猫去取草拟的提案。

忍猫不一会儿就叼着一个卷轴回到了室内。宇智波粼从忍猫口中接过卷轴，奖励般的挠了挠忍猫的下巴，然后把卷轴递给千手兄弟。

千手扉间率先接过，展开卷轴和千手柱间一起看了起来。他一目十行的整体浏览了一遍，然后才细细阅读其中的细节。

其中的精华部分就是三权分立，为了避免权力过分集中于个人或某一部门，因而将立法、司法、行政三种权力分别独立，互相制衡，以避免村政府滥权。[注1]  
也提及了一村之长的投票选举方式，规定了年满十四岁的成年村民均有资格参与投票以及选举。此外，村长的任期为四年，每四年就会进行一次村长选举，为了避免腐败和滥权，一位村长最多连任两届。[注2]  
同时成立议会和司法院，议会成员由各个家族从家族内推选，司法院成员则由德高望重，品行端粮者担任，同一人不可同时担任议会议员和司法院成员。[注3]  
一村之长行使行政决策权，议会行使立法权，司法院则拥有审判案件与争论的权力，只有一项法规得到议会半数以上成员同意方可通过或废除，司法院的审判亦是如此，此乃三权分立。[注4]

千手扉间面上虽不露声色，但内心对这些提案还是颇为赞同，甚至产生了惊艳之感，虽然大多条规只是提出了一个想法，具体落实和措施还有些模糊，不过对方也说过了这只是一个尚未完成的草案，难得的是其中提出的思路和想法。他看得出对方提出的确实是一份公平公正的制度，甚至考虑到了未来加入木叶的忍者家族和未来村民。对方确实是真心想要经营好这个村子的，这么想着，千手扉间稍稍放心。

看的比较快的千手扉间抬起头，他点了点头，  
“确实是一份可以实施的法案。”  
他的脑子动地很快，心里已经想好了对其中几条措施的完善，此时迫不及待的想记录下来。

泉奈哼了一声，显然还是记恨刚才千手扉间防宇智波跟防贼一样的态度。

这时千手柱间也看得差不多了，他倒是不吝夸赞，  
“这太棒了，我都没想过可以这样办，斑你简直是个天才！”

“不，这大多是粼想出来的，我和泉奈只是做出了一些修改和完善罢了。”  
斑并不居功。

千手扉间听到这话惊讶的看向宇智波粼，对方正端端正正的跪坐在宇智波斑身边，即使是听到这样的赞誉也只是浅浅的笑笑，一副荣辱不惊的模样。千手扉间看着对方尚且有些稚嫩的脸，心想对方今年貌似也就十八岁的样子，竟然能写出这样的东西。不过也是，宇智波家忍者在战场上配置的那种极其方便好用的忍术卷轴似乎就是对方研发的。千手扉间在心里把宇智波粼归入到了头脑极其聪明的天才那一类，欣赏的同时也难免的因为对宇智波长久以来的偏见下意识的产生了几分警惕。

因为千手家的族长和二当家就在这儿，几人也就直接讨论起了卷轴中尚不明确的部分，或者是觉得哪里不妥提出意见。其实主要是千手扉间和宇智波粼讨论，毕竟一个对这份提案很惊艳想要尽快敲定终稿，一个则是这份提案的主要提出者。千手柱间听了一会儿就开始走神，他对这些一听就很复杂的东西兴趣不大，想着左右都有扉间看着他还有什么不放心的，于是就拉着斑开始喝酒聊天。于是客厅内逐渐分成了两拨，一边是柱间拉着斑一边拼酒一边叙旧，一边是扉间、泉奈和粼三个人在很正经的商讨提案的具体落实工作。

等到月上三更，两边都猛然意识到都这个时候了，于是千手兄弟起身告别。看已经这么晚了，作为这里的主人，斑随口问千手兄弟要不要留宿。千手柱间刚要点头就被他弟弟盯了回去，于是点头的动作变成了摇头，“不了不了，水户还在家里等我回去着呢。”

斑也就随口问问，听他这么说了也就准备送客了。

千手柱间走到门口了突然转头问，  
“下次还能来蹭饭吗？”  
他觉得他这辈子都忘不了今天吃的火腿盖浇饭的美味，于是暗搓搓的想为下次蹭饭打下基础。

千手扉间头冒青筋，一巴掌拍到了他哥后脑勺，  
“走了。”

“扉间你不想来的话下次我自己来也行……”  
千手柱间觑着自家弟弟的脸色小声说。

千手扉间：……  
这一刻他真想撇下他大哥直接走人。


	22. Chapter 22

千手兄弟走后，宇智波这边也收拾收拾准备睡了。

斑洗完澡换好长袍浴衣后坐在床边等粼过来，对方没让他等太久，没一会儿就擦着发稍坐在了他身边。本来今天已经这么晚了不打算洗头，但粼似乎洗澡的时候发绳松开了，于是头发就湿了一半。

“不知不觉间头发都长这么长了啊。”  
粼一边擦头发一边感叹道，  
“果然还是不太方便，战斗的时候也容易被人揪住头发，还是找个时间剪了。”

斑顿了顿，伸手抚摸对方顺滑的头发，粼的头发很软很顺，不像他，头发质感很硬且很容易毛躁。  
“以后不会有这么多需要战斗的时候了，留着也没有关系。”  
对方的头发又顺又软，他觉得剪了可惜了。

粼抬眼看他，突然绽放出一抹笑，  
“好，那就不剪。”

斑的心跳快了起来，他忍不住贴近对方，挨挨蹭蹭的搂住对方的腰，然后两人一起倒在床上。

粼被抱住腰倒在床上，见斑箍住他的腰不让他起来，无奈的说，“还没擦好头发……”

“我下面流水了，它想要你插进来。”  
斑摁着粼不让他起来，一条腿抵在他的腿间蹭他的下身。

“这几天应该不是你的发情期才对……是发情期紊乱吗？”  
“难道是治疗眼睛的药产生的副作用，说起来确实有一味药可能会引起激素紊乱……”  
因为最近除了忙两家结盟建村的事，就是在帮斑治疗眼睛，期间尝试了许多种药，粼对斑的身体情况格外敏感。

斑低笑出声，然后直视着对方的眼睛说，  
“你对我笑的样子太好看了，回过神来的时候身体就已经开始渴求你的进入。”  
斑和柱间刚才喝了不少青梅酒，虽说度数不高，但喝的多了多少有了一两分醉意。他平时很少说这样类似告白的话，大多时候只是单纯的求欢。

说起来也确实是一件很奇怪的事，宇智波斑能直白的毫不扭捏面对自己和他人的欲望，却会在表达爱意或者被表达爱意的时候觉得害臊。  
宇智波粼自然早就观察出了这一点，于是他便心下了然，  
“就算是青梅酒没什么度数，你喝了那么多也是会醉的。”  
他一边说一边把手伸到斑的浴衣里，他的手顺着衣襟往下，系的本就不是很紧衣带被力量一扯就松了开来，对方浴衣下面果然什么都没穿。

察觉到粼的手伸到了他衣服里，斑的身体立刻贴了上来磨蹭，忍不住发出舒服的喟叹。  
然后他小声的哼了一声，说“只是有点微醺罢了，还谈不上醉。”

“那就没有醉。”  
粼自然不会在这种气氛下跟对方争论这一点，他抚摸着斑的后颈，隔着为了防止信息素外泄的特殊胶布抚摸对方腺体周围的皮肤，却并不触及敏感的腺体。

“我要把胶布撕掉了。”  
粼的指尖在后颈的胶布边缘来回磨蹭，慢慢的把和皮肤严丝密合的贴着的特殊胶布撕开一个边角，等斑含糊的嗯了一声后，他便捏着那点边角把胶布整个撕掉，然后几乎是在同一时间吻住斑的唇，堵住对方因为还带着粘性的胶布被撕离敏感的腺体而产生的呜咽。

仿佛是烈日又仿佛是火焰燃烧般的气味散了出来，让粼的鼻腔产生了一种仿佛是被带着余温的火星燎了一下的错觉。因为并不是在发情期，信息素并不十分浓烈，但那种极具存在感和侵略性的味道还是让粼产生了一种周围的环境都被对方的信息素充斥的满满地的错觉。

宇智波粼贪婪的想要尝到更多，他于是一边用手指不轻不重的按压对方的腺体一边吻上对方的侧颈。信息素溢出，离得很近的粼觉得自己吞下了一团温热的火焰，真是奇怪，离得远的时候，总觉得如果靠近的话会被火焰灼伤，但如果真的如同飞蛾扑火般靠近，甚至吞下那团火焰的时候，却发现火焰并没有带着想象中的那种把一切都焚烧殆尽的灼热，反而像是吞下了一团温暖的阳光。

“这么喜欢我的味道吗？”  
宇智波斑的眼神带着几分笑意，他的面容并不是温柔柔和那一类的，反而带着一种极富攻击性的锋利，因此即使是露出些许笑意，也会让人以为是讥诮和戏谑。

“喜欢。”  
“没靠近的时候总觉得太过炽热会被烧的遍体麟伤，但是一旦决心投身于熊熊烈火，却发现看上去危险灼热的烈火却只是温暖的阳光般的温度。”  
“是非常符合你的气味呢。”  
宇智波粼与斑鼻尖相抵，看着对方的眼睛这么说道。

宇智波粼的眼睛极黑，不掺一丝杂色，其中的亮色仿佛是点点星芒点缀其中，当他专注的看着什么人的时候，总会让人产生‘这个人眼里只有我，他深爱着我啊’的感觉。

“星星……”  
宇智波斑有片刻的失神。

“什么？”  
宇智波粼没听清对方口中的呢喃。

“星星落在你的眼里了啊……”  
斑觉得自己透过粼的眼睛看见了星空，那真是一片漂亮的星空啊。

宇智波粼笑出了声，  
“你今天到底喝了多少酒呀？”

“说起来一直没注意过你的信息素的味道。”  
带着点醉意的斑想一出是一出的。

“因为我是beta呀，本来信息素就很淡薄，闻不到也是正常。”  
宇智波粼哑然失笑，他一边说一边把手伸到斑的身下想帮他扩张，手掌探到对方股缝间，那里果然湿了一片。

下身被手指进入，斑不满足的扭动着腰想要被进的更深，同时掰过对方的脑袋，凑近对方脖颈那块。他先是在侧颈舔吻，他仿佛是尝到了什么味道但又闻不分明，于是又用手按压beta那并不活跃的腺体，想从其中逼出更多信息素。

Beta的腺体虽然不像是omega和alpha那样敏感，但也不是全无感觉。斑下手没个轻重，让粼觉得后颈猛然一酸，但酸痛之余又仿佛有股电流一路窜到尾椎，让他浑身一震。

“斑，别……”  
粼及时的用手撑住了床这才没完全压到斑的身上，他伏在斑的身上喘气，缓和后颈的酸痛。

斑用手拨过对方的脑袋，这个姿势让他的脸能更加靠近对方的后颈，他于是顺着侧颈向后吻，仔仔细细的在侧后方吮吻甚至是轻轻啃咬，想要更加仔细的品尝对方的味道……

粼不太习惯被人这么玩弄离腺体这么近的皮肤，他忍不住想侧头避开，却被斑固定着脑袋根本避不开，只好任由对方品尝他的后颈。

最终，斑吻到了对方腺体的位置，他吮吸啃咬，beta那并不活跃的腺体被他逼得吐出了一股股信息素。  
于是斑尝到了雪水在嘴里融化的味道，他说，“是雪啊。”

粼终于有机会抢救回自己的脖子，他听出了斑语气中的诧异，  
“您不喜欢这个味道吗？”  
他的语气中带上了几分小心翼翼的沮丧。

“不，只是没想到是雪……”  
“明明你是这么温和体贴的性格，没想到信息素竟然是冰雪的味道。”  
斑这么说，然后像是想到了什么一样，得意的笑了笑，继续说道，  
“这只有我知道，别人都尝不到你的信息素，只有我才能贴的这么近，只有我才能品尝你。”

宇智波粼被说得脸热，他有些害臊的避开了斑的视线。  
感觉到斑的肉穴逐渐松软了下来，他抽出手，直起身，抬起斑的腿露出对方腿间的肉穴挺身操了进去。

两人同时发出了舒服的喟叹。  
斑把腿缠在粼的腰上，配合着粼的动作扭着腰，每当对方蹭过他的前列腺的时候他都爽的腰颤，这么操了一阵后斑的穴里喷出来大股透明体液，前端的阴茎也颤抖着射了出来。

见对方高潮了，粼放缓了动作以照顾对方高潮后格外敏感的身体。他缓缓进出着，同时手掌安抚性的抚摸对方的前胸和腰腹。等到对方的气息稍稍平稳后，他才继续大开大合的进出，每一下都重重的蹭过前列腺的位置，让斑才射过的阴茎马上又站了起来。

斑的穴里又湿又热，夹的紧紧的，每当粼的阳具操进来的时候穴肉就争先恐后的吸上来，那根东西退出去的时候还依依不舍的附在上面，吮吸着不让它走。这么操了几十来回后，粼拔出了自己的器具射在了外面。

附  
斑的话翻译一下就是 我为你神魂颠倒 （笑  
之前在lofter提过，感觉斑是那种又欲又纯的类型（特指叛村前）  
欲是因为感觉他对待欲望会很诚实，不扭捏  
纯是因为感觉如果他听到别人跟他告白会在心里一边得意一边有些害臊  
怎么会有这种大可爱呜呜呜


	23. Chapter 23

清理完后宇智波斑躺在床上，接过粼递给他的滴眼液滴了两滴在眼睛里。这是粼根据斑的情况特制的滴眼液，药性很温和，滴到眼睛里就觉得眼里的干涩和时不时地刺痛被润泽感缓和。

“今天也要涂这个吗……”  
斑看粼拿着一小管药膏坐到床边，语气中带着些微的抗拒。

“这是每天都要涂的，请您忍耐一下。”  
粼给斑顺了顺额发，这么说道。  
他伸手把斑的眼皮向上翻不让他闭眼，同时诱哄道，  
“好了，快开写轮眼，这眼膏要在写轮眼状态使用才能发挥最大效果。”

斑虽然嘴上抱怨，却也没有什么实际行动，老老实实的开启了写轮眼任由粼把药膏挤到他眼里。他知道粼废了很大功夫和药材才研制出配方，这么一小管药膏制作起来很是费劲，而且也只能保存一个星期。和药性温和触感润泽的眼药水不同，软膏的涂上去的第一感觉是刺痛和灼热感，加上黏糊糊的药膏糊着眼睛，使用感受相当糟糕，不过这已经是粼改良过后的最优版本了。最后，一个蒸汽眼罩被戴在了斑的脸上。斑到现在都不知道这玩意儿是怎么做到持续发热一两个时辰的，其实粼给他解释过是什么什么化学反应之类的，但他听得云里雾里于是最终决定不再深究这回事。

斑涂着药膏根本睁不开眼，而且眼睛还被眼罩着，他闭着眼躺在床上，听到粼走过去把灯灭了又走过来，然后躺到了他身边。于是斑翻了个身正对着粼，熟练的伸出条胳膊搂着他。

次日早晨，当阳光洒进房间，粼被生物钟叫醒，他睁开眼，短暂的几秒愣忡后眼神立刻恢复清明。他看了眼身旁，斑仍在沉睡。对方带着遮光的眼罩，因此并没意识到清晨的来临。粼没打算叫醒对方，他动作轻柔的掀开自己这边的被子，准备下床，不想却被一把抓住手腕拉进了怀里。

“再睡会儿。”  
斑抱着粼把脑袋靠在他耳边这么嘟囔道。

“既然醒了就起来吧，今天还要和千手家继续商讨建村细则，现在起来还来得及好好吃顿早饭，今天准备做鸡丝粥配酱香饼。”  
粼哄着他起床。

斑犹豫了一下，磨磨蹭蹭的坐起了身。他伸手扯掉眼罩，突然接触到光线，眼睛被刺激的产生了些许的刺痛和痒意，他忍不住伸手想揉揉眼睛。

“别揉眼，我拿丝帕帮你擦一擦。”  
粼制止了他的动作，然后拿起枕边准备好的干净丝帕，捧着他的脸擦去内外眼角残留的一些药膏的痕迹。

“感觉怎么样？有不舒服吗？”  
粼问道。

斑缓缓睁开眼睛，视野刚开始有些模糊，但眨了几下眼睛后视野就逐渐恢复。  
“只是稍微有些不适，并不要紧，眼睛的状况已经好了很多，视力也确实有在慢慢恢复，比起几个月前刺痛到睁不开眼几乎失明的状态已经好了很多。”  
他说。

听到这话，粼松了口气，他站起身随手把一头长发扎在脑后方便等会儿洗漱。不经意间扫了眼镜子，粼的眼神瞬间凝住，手不自觉的摸向自己的脖子。他凑近镜子，侧过头，让自己更清楚地从镜子的看清了脖子上的情况。这样，完全没办法出门啊……

斑的视力还没有完全恢复，他看不太清远一点的事物，只是大概看到粼在镜子前站着。于是他走过去，离得近了他才看清粼是在对着镜子，用附着治疗型查克拉的手指消除脖子上的吻痕。对方右侧颈上满是吻痕和浅浅的牙印，这些痕迹延伸到后颈，后颈处，尤其是腺体附近满是这样的痕迹，一看就知道对方昨晚是被怎样激烈的玩弄和品尝过腺体。斑想起自己昨晚确实是捉住对方的脖子又亲又咬，beta的信息素本就稀薄，他为了尝到对方信息素的味道确实是有些激烈的吮吸和啃咬了一番对方的后颈，直到对方的腺体不堪玩弄吐出一股股信息素。昨天晚上他带着几分醉意，下手没个轻重，现在看到对方脖子上的痕迹心里不免产生了些歉意。

宇智波斑抚摸了下对方后颈腺体处的一处牙印，看得出当时下嘴没轻没重的，上面还留着些微已经凝固的血渍。对方正专心的消除脖子上的痕迹，后颈腺体处被这么一碰，对方的身体瞬间就紧绷了起来，腺体似乎还处于应激状态，被这么一碰瞬间就分泌出了信息素，于是雪水融化般的清冽味道便又充斥了斑的鼻腔。

“弄疼你了吗？”  
斑没来得及细品对方那雪水融化般清冽的信息素，他有些紧张地问。

“不，只是吓了一跳罢了，你不用在意。”  
粼转向斑，依旧是往常那样温温柔柔的模样，眉目间是柔和的弧度。

“我昨晚欺负你了吧，你生气的话可以让你咬回来。”  
宇智波斑自顾自地说，为表诚意还主动伸手把脑后那一头咋咋唬唬的头发拨到一边，把自己的后颈——omega那敏感得要命的腺体所在的地方暴露在粼的面前。

“我真的没有生气，也不觉得被欺负了，只是一些吻痕罢了，用查克拉治疗马上就能消除了，并不会妨碍什么。”  
粼有些无奈地看着斑。

“你就是这样所以才容易被欺负啊笨蛋。”  
“明明都咬出血了，还是本来就敏感的腺体那里……”  
“总之，让你咬回来才算扯平。”  
斑这个时候格外较真，他的心里仍存着些歉疚，所以一定要对方“报复”回来才算完。

粼知道以斑的执拗性格，不顺着他的意思是没完了，于是也不再解释什么了。他扶着斑脑袋凑近了对方的后颈……

宇智波斑看不到身后，对方从背后接近让他浑身都紧绷着，尤其是想到对方会咬在他敏感的腺体上，就更加的紧张了起来，但他自认是一个有担当的男子，说了让对方咬回来就会让对方咬回来，因此即使是对方从后面接近他让他本能的想要避开他也还是稳稳地站在原地。

宇智波斑觉得对方离得越来越近，他的后颈甚至都能感受到对方呼出来的气息，他暗自做好准备等对方咬上来。对方的气息越来越近，斑忍不住微微闭上了眼睛，同时握紧了拳。但他下一秒却惊愕地睁大了双眼，没有预料中的痛楚也没有预料中坚硬的牙齿咬破他的腺体，他只是得到了一个吻，一个轻柔的吻，就仿佛樱花落在了他的后颈。

“好了，扯平了。”  
还没等斑反应过来，对方就这样说道。

对方从身后环抱住了他，轻轻地说道，  
“您昨天晚上也只是给了我一个吻罢了。”

宇智波斑一瞬间心如擂鼓，爱与欲望的根系在他心底越扎越深，扎根进他的血肉，再也无法分割。

附  
我是那种从不列详细大纲的人，所以很多日常细节感觉都是自然而然的就这么写了，我感觉我是那种落笔之前自己都不知道自己的角色会说出什么话做出什么事的人，感觉不是我在写，是那些人物自然而然的那么做了然后我写出来而已。  
写完这一章后，我觉得，粼怎么这么会撩啊混蛋！！！我在写之前真的不知道他这么会撩  
另外我本人觉得本章的斑OOC了😭，但这样写很带感我不想改，反正OOC属于我就行了_(:з」∠)_


	24. Chapter 24

这次的会谈定在了千手家，主要是因为昨天千手柱间来宇智波家蹭完饭后邀请自家好友一家也去他家尝尝自家夫人水户的手艺，索性就决定今天在千手家商议建村细则，商议完后正好在千手家吃顿午餐。

因为之前在宇智波家的时候，宇智波方面已经拿出了关于即将建立的村落的规划和构想的草案，千手兄弟对此也并无异议，这次商谈也只是在骨架的基础上填补血肉和细节，因此过程颇为顺利。宇智波三人也见到了千手柱间的夫人漩涡水户，对方是漩涡一族的omega公主，当初漩涡一族与千手联姻把他们一族的公主嫁给了千手族长。虽然最初是出于联姻的目的结婚，但漩涡水户性格刚强而不乏温柔，和千手柱间相当合得来，两人的婚姻也不失为一段佳话。

用完午饭后，宇智波斑等人并未久留，毕竟忍村的章程和布局蓝图已经出来，实地考察之前也已经完成，两家也要开始着手准备建村事宜，之后一段日子都有得忙了。

千手柱间等人送宇智波们出门，目送着宇智波们瞬身术离开。千手柱间见好友一家的身影消失，伸了伸懒腰准备回去，却看见自家二叔千手道间站在不远处，面露震惊的盯着前方，宇智波们之前瞬身消失的地点。

“他是谁？”  
还没等千手柱间说话，千手道间就颤着声音问道。

“二叔？”  
第一次见到平日里喜怒不形于色的二叔露出这种表情，千手柱间一时有些愣住。  
然后他才反应了过来，  
“二叔，你是问斑吗？他就是那个宇智波斑，已经和我们结为盟友了，今天他们来和我们商谈建村的细则。”  
因为自家二叔已经不管家族事务很久了，甚至之前的结盟仪式也没去，千手柱间就多解释了一下。

“不，不是他，是另一个孩子，他是谁？”  
千手道间继续问，他的语气中的颤抖意味听得一旁的千手扉间有些担忧的蹙起了眉，他和他大哥同样不明白为什么一向喜怒不显的二叔会露出这种模样。

忽然，千手扉间仿佛想到了什么，他想起自己小时候无意间听到过的关于自己这位二叔的传闻，他想起了为什么数月前当千手和宇智波还在打仗的时候他在战场上看见宇智波粼会觉得他眼熟。仔细一想的话，宇智波粼的脸确实和自家二叔年轻时候的样子有两分相似。

“另一个？宇智波泉奈吗？他是斑的弟弟……”  
千手柱间二和尚摸不着头脑。

“您是问宇智波粼吗？”  
千手扉间说道。

“粼，他叫粼吗……”  
千手道间喃喃自语，然后他又急切地问，  
“他母亲是谁？”

“这……我倒不清楚，不过我下次可以去问问斑。”  
千手柱间见他二叔如此急切的样子，于是补了一句，  
“要不我现在追上去问问？”

“二叔，宇智波粼有什么问题吗？”  
漩涡水户问道，问这话的同时她也看了眼自家小叔子千手扉间，她感觉扉间也知道点什么。

“不，算了，不用了，我不需要确认就知道，他长得那么像她，一定是她的儿子……”  
千手道间摆手阻止千手柱间，他仿佛一下子苍老了十岁，他的腰弯了，他的手在发抖，他的声音也带着苍老的沙哑。

然后他停了停，回答粼漩涡水户道，  
“……只是多年前的一段往事罢了。”

“他是你当年和一个宇智波的儿子，对吗？”  
千手扉间一针见血地说道。

千手柱间：啥？？？？？  
漩涡水户倒不像她丈夫那样表现地那么震惊，但她心中的震惊并不比千手柱间少。

“你怎么会……”  
千手道间显然也没想到扉间竟然能一语道破真相。

“抱歉，小时候有一次无意中听到了父亲和您的谈话，所以对当年的事有所耳闻。”  
“之前在战场上的时候就觉得宇智波粼看上去有点眼熟，现在想想大概是因为他的脸和年轻时的您有些相似吧。”  
千手扉间镇定地回答。

“所以粼其实是我堂弟，斑其实是我弟夫吗？！”  
千手柱间从突然接受了爆炸般的信息的震惊中回过神来。

“这到底是怎么一回事？”  
千手柱间缓缓地开口。

千手道间叹了口气，仿佛叹尽了十年的光阴，他向屋内走去，  
“坐下慢慢说吧。”

二十年前，他在执行一个长期的收集情报任务，于是伪装成商队的一员来往于各个地方，有一次和另一个商队同路，因而认识了在那个商队中担任护卫的一位beta女性。一来二去两人便熟悉了起来，甚至陷入了爱情，以至于到达目的地分开后双方仍保持着联系。在后续的交往中双方逐渐意识到对方和自己一样是出来做任务的忍者，但双方都默契地并不戳破这一点，借着外出任务的便利就这样交往了一年。后来，当他们意识到彼此属于常年打仗的敌对家族时，他们的感情已经非常深了，既不可能背叛家族也不没办法就这样放弃两人之间的感情，于是约定在战场以外的地方，他们可以依然是恋人，但如果在战场上遇见了，那就要做好杀死彼此的心理准备。随着长期任务的结束，双方都回到了各自家族，两人很少有见面的机会，但还是保持着隐秘的联系。

然而，十九年前的一天，在一次短暂的见面后他就再也没收到来自对方的消息，他传递给对方的消息也一次次石沉大海。两人随都知道对方是敌对家族的忍者，但都不约而同的不去探究对方的真名和在族内的身份，所以他在对方消失后也根本无从查起，只能认为是对方死在了某次任务中，他的心也随之死去。这样又过了五六年，他和往年一样作为当时千手族长的弟弟和左右手上了战场，和宇智波的战场。当时他遇到了一个难缠的对手，对方相当擅长暗杀和伏击，把他引入森林后就地形的优势藏在暗处，时不时寻找机会想要击杀他。当时的情况可以说是凶险万分，他在明处而对方在暗处，他甚至连对方长什么模样都不清楚。最后他故意露了破绽，诱使对方出手。虽然是故意露出了破绽，但破绽仍然是破绽，他当时已经做好了和对方同归于尽的准备。对方果然忍不住出手，他的刀捅入了对方的胸膛而对方的苦无却避开了他的大动脉只是在他的脖子上擦出了一道血痕。

对方倒在了他面前，他也终于看清了对方的样子，对方带着遮住了半张脸的面罩，只露出两只充斥着复杂情绪的写轮眼。他的手颤抖了，他已经认出了对方是谁，即使对方带着面罩，即使对方只露出了一对眼睛。他伸手，颤抖地揭开了对方的面罩，那正是他以为死在了任务上的朝思暮想的恋人。他近乎崩溃的质问“为什么是你，为什么是你！”。但对方的面容却惨白而平静，只有那一双猩红的眼睛充满了他看不懂的爱恨。对方惨笑，说“我们的仇恨终于了结了”。亲手杀死深爱的恋人带来的冲击让他大脑一片空白，内心巨大的痛楚让他恨不得自己也一同死去。“什么仇恨？我不明白啊，为什么，为什么啊，如果是这样，为什么不杀了我！”他痛苦的抱住头，他宁愿刚才对方的苦无没有偏开，就那样撕开他的大动脉，那他也不会像这样痛苦。而对方却既平静而痛恨，既怜爱又憎恶地说“我就是要你怀着亲手杀死深爱之人的痛苦，痛苦无比地活着……”。他还想问对方什么，但对方却永远的闭上了眼，再也不会回答他的任何问题，也再也不会用那双爱恨交织的眼睛看他。

之后，他再也无法拿刀，只有拿起刀就会想到当时死在自己刀下的恋人，就会想到当时对方喷涌而出的鲜血浇了他满头满脸的炽热触觉，因而拿着刀的手无法抑制地颤抖，根本无法握紧。他这样的情况已经没有办法上战场，他哥哥，也就是当时的千手族长只能安排他在族里教导和训练族里的孩子。又过了好几年，当他的哥哥也在战场上受伤去世，他的大侄子成为了新的千手族长后，他也因为辈分和资历成为了千手家的长老，直到现在。

附  
粼的父母辈（宇智波优和千手道间）的故事在CH5里也有提及，不知道还有没有人记得，CH5里的讲述角度是从宇智波优的角度描述。


	25. Chapter 25

听完了这桩陈年旧事，在场的几人不免有些心情复杂。本来还为自己多了个堂弟，而且自己的挚友还成了自己的弟夫这件事高兴，甚至迫不及待地想去宇智波家认亲的千手柱间也沉默了下来。这并不是一件能轻易提起的事情，背后只有一桩无可挽回的悲剧。如果真的告诉了粼，对方又要如何面对生父杀死了生母这样的悲剧，那无疑会把对方置于两难的处境。

“二叔，你是怎么想的？你想要和粼相认吗？”  
千手柱间决定先问一下其中一位当事人的想法。

千手道间沉默了很久，但没有人催促他，因为这实在是一件难以抉择的事情。那是他和心爱之人的孩子，也是他唯一的孩子，而他在今天之前甚至不知道对方的存在也不知道对方这些年来没有双亲是如何生活。他毫无疑问是爱着这个孩子的，也同样对对方心怀愧疚，他想认回那孩子，想倾尽所有弥补这些年对那孩子的亏欠，他也想听那孩子叫他一声父亲。但他也没法面对那孩子，他没法用父亲的身份面对那孩子，他没法告诉那孩子正是他杀死了对方的母亲，这是多么荒诞而残忍的真相。

“那孩子……现在过的好吗？”  
最终，千手道间开口，但却还是没有做出决定，而是这么问道。他知道自家两个侄子最近正在和宇智波家商讨建立忍村的事，也去过几次宇智波家，而那孩子今天既然跟着宇智波斑来千手家，应该也在负责和千手家的交涉，他们应该多少接触过。千手道间这些年一直闭目塞听，已经很久没主动接触过外界的信息。他的心已经死去，他的精神早已经在十几年前被自己此生最爱的女人亲手毁掉。他已经无法拿刀，也没法在上战场了，这些年只是在千手族地内训练教导族里的孩子，对外界的事丝毫不感兴趣，因此他对现在的宇智波家，对于宇智波粼没有丝毫的了解，甚至在今天才第一次听说宇智波粼这个名字。

“应该是过的不错，他在宇智波族里人缘很好，斑也很爱护他，对他很好。”  
千手柱间对宇智波粼了解的并不深，只是和对方有些公事上的交流，但他那天去宇智波家吃饭，扉间在和泉奈和粼讨论村子的制度如何落实之类的正事，他则是拉着斑在院子里喝酒聊天。那天他也和斑聊到过粼，所以也大致知道一些对方的事，他从斑谈起粼的语气神态中就能看出对方相当信赖和喜爱那孩子。

“对了，二叔，你还不知道吧，粼已经结婚了，他现在是斑的夫人。”  
千手柱间突然想起自家二叔大概还不知道这事。

“什么？”  
千手道间愣了愣，他能算出那孩子现在应该是十八九岁，但大概是家长们的通病，总还下意识的觉得对方还小，提及对方也大多用‘那孩子’来代指，却没想到对方竟然已经结婚了。

“是什么时候的事？”  
虽然千手道间知道自己早已没资格插手那孩子的事，但一时还是觉得难以接受，在他没听说这件事的时候他总是下意识地认为那孩子以后应该要娶一个温柔可爱的omega或者是娶一位合得来的女性beta，总之不会是嫁给一个alpha。他隐约记得那位宇智波族长似乎和自家大侄子同岁，算上去应该比粼大五六岁的样子，而且印象中似乎是个性格相当强势的alpha，这么一想，心中难免有些担心。

“应该是去年下半年的事，他们结婚好像快一年了。”  
千手柱间答道。

千手道间看上去有些忧郁，他叹了一口气，有些失魂落魄的走了。

千手柱间：？

“二叔为什么叹气？”  
“是因为没亲眼看到粼结婚的场景吗？不过这也是没办法的事。”  
千手柱间摸着后脑勺得出了结论。

千手扉间微妙地看了他一样，也跟着自家二叔离开。

千手柱间：？

“扉间刚刚那眼神是什么意思？”  
千手柱间困惑的扭头问自家夫人。

漩涡水户也叹了口气，就是不知道她是在为自家丈夫的粗神经叹气还是在为上一辈的这些事叹气，  
“二叔他大概是知道粼先生（粼桑）嫁给了斑先生（斑桑）有些担心他吧。”

“但是我刚才不是也说了斑对粼很好嘛？”  
“按理说没什么好担心的吧，二叔是不是对斑有什么误解？”  
千手柱间的神经一向很粗而且性格相当乐天，即使偶尔会被莫名其妙的事打击到蹲在墙角种蘑菇，也能很快恢复。在他看来斑是自己挚友，自然没什么不好的地方，而且对自己珍视的人更是相当爱护，粼在宇智波家自然是不需要担心。

“笨蛋，beta和omega不同，尤其是男性beta，身体并不适合接纳别人，和alpha做的话会很辛苦，而且男性beta受孕率也比较低，即使怀上了孩子，生产过程也会比omega和女性beta艰难很多。”  
漩涡水户和千手柱间结婚三年了，还共同生育了一个孩子，说起这些态度颇为自然，并没有丝毫扭捏。

“这样吗？！”  
千手柱间看上去相当惊讶，仿佛是第一次知道这种事。

“你没注意到族里和男性beta结婚的大多是女性beta或者是omega，很少有alpha吗……”  
漩涡水户无奈的敲了敲自家丈夫的额头。

“诶？我还以为是凑巧……”  
“我以前竟然完全没想到是因为这个原因……”  
千手柱间失落地蹲在墙角种起了蘑菇。

“不要给我随便消沉啊！”  
漩涡水户头上爆出青筋。


	26. Chapter 26

自从知道了宇智波粼的身世后，千手柱间和粼相处时对他多了几分作为兄长（千手柱间坚持认为堂兄也算兄长）的关爱，看待斑的时候也带着一股我好友现在是我亲戚了的欣慰心态，就连对着泉奈的时候也多了一种我弟弟的丈夫的弟弟也是我的弟弟的心态，虽然他态度的微妙转变让另外三位当事人相当莫名其妙。尤其是泉奈，用他的原话来说就是，千手柱间对他的态度让他有种莫名的头皮发麻的恶心感，之后他宁愿去跟他一生的死敌千手家老二打交道也不想再跟千手柱间接触。

有一次泉奈终于忍不住问千手扉间他大哥最近到底有什么毛病，为什么态度那么令人发毛，而千手扉间给了他一个让他完全看不懂的眼神。

泉奈：？？？？？  
我真的搞不懂你们千手……

千手兄弟并没打算把这件事告诉宇智波粼，虽然千手扉间认为毕竟宇智波粼已经是个成年人了而且这是他自己的身世他有权知道，千手柱间也处于摇摆不定的中立阶段，但架不住另一位当事人，也就是他们二叔，来自长辈的请求。千手道间的想法其实也很简单，既然那孩子现在在宇智波过得不错，这些年也都这样过过来了，事到如今他又何必再用那些痛苦的往事来打扰对方的生活。

忍村的规划敲定好后，后续基础建筑的建造倒是不难，像千手和宇智波这种大家族，本身族里就有不少擅长建造的族人，毕竟大家的房子建造和修缮大多都是自己搞的，一些新加进来的中小型家族自然也出人出力的帮忙，大家齐心合力，短短数个月村子就初现雏形。火影楼和各家族居住的地方都已经建好，在此期间也投票选出了火影，千手柱间于是成为了初代火影。

千手柱间其实对火影的位置并不怎么感兴趣，在他看来，只要是为了村子做事，当不当火影无所谓，他之前也是打算让斑来担任火影的（虽然被扉间驳回了）。宇智波斑对此也没有特别在意，他认为以柱间的实力和贡献，也确实当得火影一职。

另一个已经建成并投入使用的建筑是木叶忍者学校，家长们可以把自家适龄的孩子送到学校学习忍者课程，相当大的解放了劳动力，尤其是对于那些小型忍者家族甚至是只有两三个忍者构成的忍者家庭来说。他们早上把家里适龄的孩子送到学校，下午再接回家，而且孩子还能接受大忍者家族培养忍者的系统性教学，可谓是一举两得。

因为木叶忍者学校这个方案是宇智波粼提出并完善的，所以忍者学校主要是由宇智波粼负责管理和安排。一开始大家其实并不放心把孩子送到别人的手里，毕竟刚结束战乱的时代，心里多少对旁人有几分警惕，但宇智波和千手以及几家早些年就和千手建立外交的家族带头把族里四岁以上十二岁以下的孩子送到忍者学校学习，久而久之大家心中的那点不信任也就慢慢地消除，于是也开始把孩子送到学校。

另一方面，木叶的警卫方面由宇智波一族负责，成立了木叶警卫队，由宇智波泉奈安排并领导。宇智波斑作为宇智波一族的族长，也称得上是木叶权利中心的重要人物之一，负责协助火影处理忍村的事务，平日里也在火影楼上班。因为忍村刚步入正轨，村里的事务还是挺多的，反正自从建村到现在，初代火影天天坐办公室几乎没几天是能准时下班的。而宇智波斑就没这个烦恼了，他雷打不动的准时下班，反正他又不是火影，没必要替柱间操这种心。每当这种时候，斑都会忍不住怀疑之前粼对他说没必要一定要得到火影之位是早已预见到了这样的场面。累死累活不说，一些重大决策也不是火影一个人就能决定的。

宇智波斑照例去木叶忍者学校等粼忙完，其实这个时候学校差不多也放学了，但有的比较小一点的孩子会在学校等家长来接，家长有的时候会因为任务之类的事耽搁了不能准时来接孩子，粼就陪着那些孩子等他们家长来接。除此之外，还有不少放学了也不急着回家，围在粼身边要跟他说话的孩子。粼性格温和，对每个孩子都很好，而且还长得好看，于是颇得孩子们的信赖和喜爱，经常有孩子下了课就围在他身边跟他说各种杂七杂八的事或者是小烦恼之类的，他也认真而耐心的听，经常能给出合适的建议。他也会定期和家长们沟通孩子的情况，看得出是用心在教导孩子们，因此渐渐的家长们对他也非常信任和看好，偶尔自家孩子有什么问题也会第一时间想到和粼沟通寻求建议。

“斑大人又来接粼老师吗？粼老师的话应该马上就出来啦。”  
有个女忍拉着自家孩子出校门，看见斑双手抱胸靠在校门口不远处的树下，于是带着几分笑意跟他打招呼。

那孩子也老老实实的打了声招呼，“斑大人好！”

其实最开始的时候大家看到冷着一张脸（其实只是平常表情）跟个门神一样站着学校门口附近还会心里发怵，觉得看他这架势是要来找麻烦。后来渐渐知道对方这是来接自家夫人回家，对方甚至偶尔会在路上买三色丸子或者是摘一枝花带给自己夫人，不少人都产生了一种‘看上去那么凶的忍界传奇宇智波斑竟然这么疼爱自己夫人’的感叹，觉得对方的形象也不仅仅是那个符号化的忍界传奇，更是有着细腻温柔的一面。不知不觉见，不少人，尤其是omega和女性beta，都逐渐觉得宇智波斑真是一个顾家又疼夫人的好alpha，也不再像是以前那样会被他的冷脸（其实没有）和气场吓到，甚至会主动和对方聊天。一时间，宇智波斑在村子里的人气暴涨（果然大家都拒绝不了这种反差萌），虽然他本人没有意识到这一点。

宇智波斑冲那对母子点了点头权当打招呼。

这时，宇智波粼也从校门口出来，他一出来就看到了斑，笑着冲对方挥了挥手，然后大步走过来。斑也朝粼的方向走去，等到走到对方面前的时候，十分自然的拉起了对方的手，然后牵着对方的手回家。

“真甜啊，他们俩真的太好磕了……”  
那个女忍看着两人牵手离去的背影，面部肌肉不受控制地露出了姨母笑。

“妈妈。你在干什么？不回家吗？”  
孩子看自家老妈站在原地不动，疑惑地拉了拉对方的手。

“妈妈在磕CP呢。”  
女忍见那两人的背影已经远去，这才一边拉着自己孩子往家的方向走一边幸福地说。

附  
我感觉斑其实并不会太在意自己当不当火影，他不是气量这么狭小的人，他在意的只是大家信不信任他，或者说信不信任彼此。原著里，扉间和柱间谈话，扉间说不可能让宇智波斑那样的人当火影，说宇智波一族的力量来源于憎恨，放着不管会出大乱子（忘了原话，大概是这个意思），然后被斑听到了，这也是斑第一次意识到虽然两家已经结盟，甚至已经开始合作建立村子，但他包括他的家族其实并不被千手甚至是其他村里的人信任。我感觉宇智波家大多看上去冷冰冰的很不好相处的感觉，斑也是气场很足，或者说气场很可怕，他和为人和善气质敦厚的千手柱间站在一起，大家肯定会下意识的去依靠去相信千手柱间。我想说的就是，木叶村或许从一开始就对宇智波存在偏见，而宇智波斑敏锐的察觉到了这一点，他知道自己和自己的族人永远不会真的被信赖和接纳。我印象特别深刻的一个情景是，斑还在木叶的时候，一个小女孩跌倒了，这个时候的斑是怀揣着希望的，他这个时候也爱着这个村子，斑过去想扶起小女孩，小女孩看到斑却被吓哭了，然后千手柱间来，给了小女孩一朵花安慰了她。我感觉这就是斑和木叶，千手柱间和木叶的关系的缩影。

于是原著中他想要带着族人离开，但是族人都已经尝过和平的甜头，不再想回到曾经的日子里，于是没有人追随他。宇智波斑就像是幕末的武士，“现在已经不需要打仗了，他的那一套已经行不通了”，宇智波的大家这么想，于是选择不再追随自己的族长，或者说抛弃了自己的族长。可以说原著中的泉奈是看的最透彻的人，他从始至终都没被这些糖衣炮弹迷惑，他知道宇智波是不会得到信任的，他知道自家大哥也不屑于去玩弄权术，所以他早就预见到了即使是结盟，一切也不会是千手柱间说的那样美好，结局也绝不是他的大哥想要看到的结局，所以他即使是身受重伤也要警告斑，不要相信他们。然而现实没有给斑选择的机会，他败给了千手柱间，他只能选择妥协，而妥协的结果正如泉奈的预料。于是斑独自离开了，他说他找到了另一条路，这是一条偏执的路，也是他能抓住的最后的象征希望的稻草。因为这个时候的宇智波斑已经一无所有了，他的弟弟死了，他一手建立的村子不信任他，他的族人也被弃了他，他本以为志同道合的好友也注定不会理解他。如果那个背后是宇智波，身旁是至交好友的宇智波斑都没法做到，那现在这个如同丧家之犬的宇智波斑又怎么可能做到。他就是在这种绝望的情况下“发现”了月之眼这条路，他沉浸在了自己给自己编织的美梦中，固执的认为月之眼可以解决一切，因为他除此之外已经别无他法。

我想了下为什么斑和泉奈对待千手的态度有微妙的不同。斑是虽然也不信任千手但其实在他内心是有两家也许可以互相信任这种想法的，虽然只有一丁点，而泉奈则是从头到尾都不相信两家可以互相信任。我觉得这可能跟他们最了解最熟悉的那个千手有关。宇智波斑最熟悉的是千手柱间，而千手柱间是天真而真诚的而且他愿意相信宇智波，所以斑对千手的印象多少被千手柱间影响，他心里是有信任的种子的。宇智波泉奈最熟悉的是千手扉间，千手扉间是冷酷而持怀疑论的，他从头到尾都认为宇智波不能信任，所以泉奈看待千手一族也被千手扉间影响，他认为两家是不可能互相信任的。（举个例子就是，斑潜意识会认为千手家大部分是像千手柱间这样性格的人，而泉奈潜意识也认定千手家大部分是千手扉间这样的人）


	27. Chapter 27

刚到家斑就迫不及待地把粼摁在墙上亲他，这几天是他的发情期，他整个人都显得有些焦躁，虽然昨天晚上才激烈地做了好几次，今天早上还注射了抑制剂，但发情期期间和伴侣分开的那种心理上的不安和焦躁感是抑制剂也无法控制的。

和伴侣肌肤相贴相拥接吻获得的舒适感缓解了斑的焦躁，但他却没松开胳膊，嘴唇从粼的脸上转移到了对方的脖颈，他的鼻尖蹭着对方侧颈的皮肤，捕捉着beta伴侣身上稀薄的信息素的味道。Beta天生就不怎么分泌信息素，因此气味相当浅淡，更何况粼的信息素还是本来没什么味道的类型，但斑自从那次注意到粼的信息素后就对此非常着迷，即使不是在发情期也时不时地凑到对方脖颈吮吻，贪婪地汲取那一丝半毫的清冽味道。

粼一手搂着斑一手放在对方脑后安抚地抚摸斑那一头总也安分不下来的头发，他侧了侧头让斑能更靠近后颈腺体的位置，同时也细微地调整了一下姿势——他下身有些硬了。

斑的感觉何其敏锐，那是在战场上千锤百炼出来的敏锐，虽然他此时精神处于完全放松的状态，但还是本能地察觉到了粼的细微动作。虽然察觉到了对方有意回避的细微动作，但也只是本能地接收了这个信息而已，斑此时并没有思考任何东西，他性格中强势的一面让他理所当然的追逐着对方，又填上了对方刻意拉开的空隙，就如同在追逐着猎物的敏锐猎手。斑的身体再次毫无缝隙地贴在了粼的身上，他也理所当然地意识到对方起反应了。他低笑了一声，没有退开反而更加得意地用大腿蹭了蹭对方的下体，“要我帮你吸出来吗？”

因为抑制剂的缘故，斑的身体还比较平静，甚至还有闲心调侃对方。但他也不是全无反应，他能感觉到身下那个本来就因为发情期，湿润地随时准备好被插入的地方更加潮湿了起来。斑平静了一下心绪，现在并不是一个合适的时候，虽然是刚下班，但身为宇智波族长他还有一些族里地事物要处理，这会儿两人要是真干上，估计要折腾到天黑了，于是斑暂时压下那些染上了些许情欲地念头。

“不用，过会儿就好了，你不是还有族里的事物要处理吗，快去吧。”  
粼的脸皮薄，他努力维持着平静的语调转移了话题，  
“你先去书房工作，我等会儿给你拿些茶和点心。”

斑眼含笑意地点了点头，也没继续说什么。

他去书房处理公务，不到半刻钟粼就端着茶和点心过来，是大麦茶和几枚和果子，还有两枚斑最喜欢的豆皮寿司，让他在晚饭做好前先填填肚子。见斑手里还拿着毛笔正在写字不方便停下，粼伸手捏了一枚豆皮寿司送到对方嘴边，斑张口咬下半个寿司。斑虽然手上的动作并没有停顿，似乎还在专注于公务，但他的余光却停留在粼的身上，咽下嘴里的食物后，他侧头咬住粼手里的另一半寿司。

斑正好写完了正在写的那份卷轴，于是放下笔准备先喝口茶吃些点心。

“那我去做饭了，今天吃煎三文鱼和炸鸡天妇罗。”  
“今天族里的文件没那么多，应该能在晚饭前处理好。”  
粼虽然现在主要是负责忍者学校的管理，但他还是和以前一样帮斑处理一些族里的事，所以他对族里每天的事务之类的也比较清楚。

斑扫了眼桌上的那叠文件，估摸着抓紧时间的话确实是能在晚饭前搞定的工作量，他应了一声，语调带着些愉快的上扬。

粼把斑的头发往后拨了拨，然后俯身亲了亲他的额头，  
“辛苦你了，我的族长大人。”

泉奈是踩着饭点回来的，他负责木叶警卫队的工作，平日里也是忙得连轴转，不比宇智波斑这个族长闲多少。

“我回来了。”  
泉奈一进玄关就闻到了饭菜的香味，由于一整天繁忙的工作而有些疲惫的身心也稍稍地松弛了下来，他把木叶忍者的制服外套挂在门口墙上的挂钩上，往内室走去。

“欢迎回来。”  
粼回应道，他正在往外端菜，他接着说，  
“晚饭刚做好，你去叫斑过来吃饭吧，不知道他的工作做完没有。”

泉奈把带回来的空便当盒放到厨房，他点头应了一声后去楼上书房叫他哥下来吃饭，他三两步就窜上了楼，急匆匆的去叫他哥，显然是因为一天疲惫的工作肚子早就饿了。

等两兄弟一起下来的时候饭菜已经摆好，每个人位置前摆着一碗晶莹饱满，冒着热气的米饭，一个碟子里是同样热乎且煎得焦香的三文鱼搭配着挂着酱汁的花椰菜，另一个盘子里则是裹着面糊炸的金黄酥脆的炸鸡天妇罗，旁边还配了一碗热气腾腾的味增汤。

“饿死了饿死了。”  
泉奈眼睛一亮，越过他哥大步走到桌前，端端正正地坐下，同时用眼神催促另外两人赶紧坐下开饭。

斑笑了一声，走到弟弟身边拍了拍他的脑袋，  
“成天就想着吃。”

“我都饿死了，今天忙得脚不沾地的，午餐早就消化得干干净净了。”  
泉奈拍掉他哥的手反驳道，他又挑眉开玩笑地抱怨道，“你这种能准时下班回家还有点心吃的人是不会明白我的感受的。”

斑略带得意地哼了一声，他把从书房出来时顺手带出来之前用来装茶点的碟子放到厨房水槽，然后坐到桌前准备开饭。

粼擦了擦手上的水渍，端着三碟开胃的腌萝卜放到每个人的位置前，然后也坐了下来。  
“警备司的工作确实很辛苦呀，那明天给泉奈准备两份便当，一份里装一些方便工作的时候吃的点心怎么样？”  
粼说到。

“赞同！”  
泉奈笑弯了眼，立刻点头，  
“粼你最好了，如果明天有三色丸子和炸猪排就更好了。”

斑无奈的摇了摇头，  
“好了好了，赶紧吃饭吧。”

“我开动了。”  
宇智波的宅子里传出一家人开饭时的温馨声音。


	28. Chapter 28

晚饭后，泉奈相当自觉的承担了洗碗的重任，  
“碗我来洗就行，你们两个去过二人世界吧。”  
他打趣道。

“臭小子……”  
作为被打趣的对象的斑白了一眼自家弟弟。

“那就麻烦你了。”  
粼对泉奈说到，然后又侧头看向斑，  
“要不要去散散步，正好消一下食。”

两人沿着河边散步，斑一边走一边说，  
“今天柱间说要抓尾兽，到时候分配到五大国的忍村，说是想要以此为契机推动五大忍村结盟。”

因为火之国两大忍者家族结盟建立忍村，势头正好，各国的忍者也纷纷效仿，建立起忍村。但各国之间的关系却不同乐观，火之国的忍者家族结束内斗转而结盟给其他的国家敲响了警钟，这件事也间接的促进了其他四国的忍者团结一致把矛头对外。千手柱间和宇智波斑可以说是站在忍者颠覆的人物，他们背后的家族也是忍界最具实力的家族，之前两大家族斗争不止倒还好，如今千手宇智波两大家族结盟，可以说是势不可挡，这令其他国家的忍者相当忌惮，没有人相信木叶真的会愿意放弃着大好势头不对外扩张。一个处理不好就可能会让木叶处于其他四国的忍村的对立面，到时恐怕会导致更大规模的世界大战。

看粼陷入和沉思，斑又补充道，  
“不过这还没正式提出，柱间只是说他有这个想法。”

“听起来你似乎并不看好这个方法。”  
粼这么说到，虽然斑的话一直是在陈述实施，并没有掺杂自己的观点，但粼还是多少从他的语气中听出了他的态度。

斑沉默了一会儿才说，  
“柱间想得太简单了，或许五大忍村能借此为契机结盟，但也绝不是因为互相信任，只可能是因为忌惮现在木叶的实力，即使通过这样的方式取得了和平，等到柱间不在了，这样的和平又能维持多久？”

“但是你当时也没反对柱间先生吧。”  
虽然粼不在现场，但他凭借着对斑的了解差不多能猜到当时斑的反应。

果然，斑点头，他说，  
“虽然我并不觉得这方法能维持长久的和平，但也确实并没有太多的路可以选了。”

斑带着几分讥诮又说，  
“不如趁着木叶正蒸蒸日上借此势头先发制人，取得绝对的控制权，把和平与否的选择权握到我们手中而不是交给别人来决定这种话我不用说都知道柱间不可能同意，即使提出来也只不过徒增争端。”

粼听着斑的话，他的神态温和而包容，另斑感到安心，于是斑忍不住把那些本不打算说出口的负面情绪也一同吐露。  
听完斑的话，粼拉他在河边的草地上坐下，温和地开口，  
“斑，要听听我的想法吗？”

斑嗯了一声，他挨着粼坐下，或许是因为现在的气氛令他非常安心和放松，他忍不住躺了下来，把脑袋枕在了粼的腿上。

“把方方面面都考虑到都安排好是不可能做到的，或许就像你说的那样，其他忍村只会因为木叶现在有你和柱间先生而不敢轻举妄动，维持着短暂的和平，当这些条件没有的时候，战争可能会再次来临。”  
“但现在你和柱间先生都在为了和平努力，所以有你们在的时候，大家就能过和平的生活，这样就够了，只需要专注眼前能触及到的事就足够了。”  
“孩子们也能在大家创造出的和平的环境中长大，当我们老了，没有办法再支撑着木叶了，木叶的孩子们也都成长成了优秀可靠的忍者，成为木叶新的脊梁，到时候就把一切交给他们吧。”  
粼一边用手梳理着斑的头发一边说，他语气温和，安抚着对方的情绪。

斑听着粼的话，心情也逐渐缓和了下来，他撑起身，忍不住搂住粼的腰，往他怀里蹭，  
“你的话总是能安慰到我啊，跟你在一起的时候，好像没有什么是无法解决的……”  
“粼，今后也要一直跟我在一起。”

粼被斑的力道压的几乎是半躺在了地上，只剩下右臂还支撑着他没有完全躺下，他索性卸了力道抱着斑被他压在了草地上。  
他回应道，“会的，今后会一直在一起。”

还没等斑享受一阵这个沾着青草气息的拥抱，就听到有人匆匆路过的声音，对方显然也注意到了河边草地上的两人，动作顿时停了下来。

斑已经从查克拉判断出来来人，但他跟那个人一点都不对付，此时更是完全懒得理对方，他我行我素的搂着粼的腰把脸埋在对方身上。

被人撞见搂搂抱抱的场面让粼多少有一点尴尬，他想站起来却因为被斑搂着腰压着无法起身，只能小声提醒，  
“斑先生，先放开我。”  
因为是在外人面前，粼用了敬称来弱化命令的语气。

斑这才不紧不慢地松手，他站起来瞥了一眼来人，一副你真是扫兴的表情，态度是相当的理直气壮。

“扉间先生，晚上好……”  
粼有些尴尬地打了声招呼，介于对方发黑的脸色，他的声音音量越来越低。

千手扉间嘴唇动了动似乎想说什么，但最终没说出口，只是勉勉强强地点了下头权当回应。  
然后他看到宇智波斑那副‘怎么是你，你真扫兴’的模样和那种理直气壮的态度，还是忍不住头爆青筋，把刚刚咽下去的话又吐了出来，“宇智波斑，这里是公共场合，随时都可能有人过来，希望你注意你的行为。”

“不，不是……”  
粼立刻明白了对方误会成了他跟斑打算在这儿野战，内心世界石化了一半，他立刻想要解释。

“哼，扫兴的人只有你一个罢了。”  
还没等粼说完，斑就双手抱胸扬了扬下巴怼道。

“斑先生……”  
粼小声提醒，想要制止他。

千手扉间头爆青筋，不知是不是觉得这场面不堪入目到让他没办法再待下去了，他也不多说什么立刻就瞬身术离开了此地。

“斑先生，您干什么呀，这样不是完全被误会了吗？？”  
即使是好脾气的粼也忍不住开口抱怨。

“误会什么？”  
斑愣了愣，问道。

粼无奈地扶额……

此时斑看着两人身上在草地上蹭上的一身草屑，突然明白了过来。  
斑：……

“是千手扉间那家伙思想太龌龊了……”  
斑忍不住为自己辩驳。


	29. Chapter 29

“扉间，怎么了？臭着一张脸，谁惹你生气了吗？”  
千手柱间对刚回家就满脸写着火大的弟弟相当不解。

“没事。”  
虽然内心相当不爽，但千手扉间也不是那种会把别人的私事到处宣扬的人。他火大地直接回了自己房间，把门重重拉上。

千手柱间：难道我今天中午翘班去赌场玩了一把的事被扉间知道了_(:з」∠)_

“诶，阿娜达，发生什么事了，表情突然这么严肃。”  
千手水户搞不明白自己就去收了个衣服的功夫，自家阿娜达刚刚还在逗着襁褓里的女儿傻乐，怎么突然表情这么严肃。

“明明只有半个钟而已，我很克制的只玩了一会儿就回去了，还让斑帮我打了掩护，应该不至于被发现……”  
千手柱间口中碎念念道。  
（斑：其实我真的很不想帮你做这种事[死鱼眼.jpg]……）

“阿娜达，你在说什么？”  
千手水户没听清柱间细碎的碎念念，有些困惑的靠近他想听清一点。

“啊？  
“是水户啊，吓了我一跳，没事没事哈哈哈哈。”  
千手柱间被突然靠近的水户吓了一跳，他猛地从地上蹦起来，看到原来是自家妻子，这才松了一口气。他这时已经做足了心理建设，觉得扉间应该是没发现他翘班的事，否则一回来就要教训他了，哪会儿直接说句没事就放过他了，因此他也放松了下来。

在婴儿床里躺着的千手家小公主看到自己老爹一惊一乍的模样，咯咯咯咯地笑得手舞足蹈。

* * *

“也不早了，我们回去吧。”  
粼伸手拍掉斑后摆上他没注意到的一些草屑。

没等粼收回手，斑就顺手拉住他的手准备回去，  
“嗯，走吧。”

回去的路上，斑突然说，  
“到时候可能要离村一段时间。”

“诶？”  
这句没头没尾的话粼一时没反应过来。

“如果去抓尾兽的话……”  
"柱间今天也拜托我了。"  
斑补充道。  
还拜托了一些无关紧要比如帮翘班的火影打掩护之类他根本不想答应的事，斑在心里吐槽。

粼一想也是，总不能让火影丢下忍村几个月在外面跑，那么这件事最合适的人选无疑就是斑了。

“我明白了，木叶学校那边我会提前安排的，到时候离开几个月应该没问题。”  
粼点头说到。

“当然，我也不是一定要你参与这个任务，如果学校那边走不开的话，你留在村里也没关系。”  
见对方毫不犹豫的说会跟自己一起去，斑心里得意起来，于是不免有些得意忘形地补充。

粼：……

见粼一时没有回话，以为对方真的是在这么考虑，斑又欲盖弥彰的补充道，  
“木叶学校到时候丢给柱间就行了，反正他闲的很，今天还有空翘班去赌场。”  
斑毫不犹豫的把好友拉出来卖。  
不过斑对卖好友这一点并没有什么心理负担，他心想着反正又不是把这件事告诉千手扉间，而且柱间估计也不会介意去负责一阵木叶学校，或许还相当乐意去做这件事，毕竟这样柱间就有借口把更多的公务推给千手扉间来做了。

“……我明白了。”  
粼忍住笑意点了点头。

“快回去吧。”  
斑没注意到粼眼里藏不住的笑意，他被另一件事分散了注意力，  
“抑制剂的效果好像已经消褪了……”

两人急匆匆的回到家后，斑已经是沾满情欲的状态，他腰软腿也软，整个人几乎都缠在粼的身上，等到两人回了卧室，斑几乎是呜咽着要粼操他。

因为是发情期，斑的肉穴湿软得很，不用操都能往外滴水，再加上昨天晚上后穴刚被操了个透，不用花时间扩张就能顺利的操进去。后穴被填满被贯穿的快感让斑发出了舒服的喟叹，他的腿缠在粼的腰上，穴肉夹的紧紧的，啧啧有声地吮吸着里面的阳具。

“腿松开一点，你这样我没法动。”  
粼的胯部被斑的腿夹的死死的，他只能无奈地提醒对方。

斑这才不情不愿的把腿松开一些，但腿上的肌肉仍是绷的紧紧的。他的穴很会吸，配合着对方进出的动作，热切而贪婪地想把那根鸡巴吃进更深的地方。粼只觉得自己的魂儿都要被他吸没了，最后不得不稍稍放缓了速度，好让自己不那么快被对方夹地射出来。

“再深一点，粼，操进我的生殖腔也可以，我想要你进来……”  
斑喘着气搂住粼在他耳边细语。粼的动作一顿，然后握住斑的大腿往上折，调整成能插地更深的角度，如斑所愿的那样往他的生殖腔撞。

细嫩的腔口只浅浅的开了个小口，远不到能被进入的程度，粼小心地试探和戳动那个小口，他其实不经常操的这么深，他总担心自己把对方那柔软脆弱的器官操坏，即使他也清楚的知道Omega的生殖腔天生就适合被人操进去射精，并没有那么容易弄坏。

斑被温柔地爱抚腔口爽得全身酥酥麻麻的，但又觉得对方的动作太过温吞磨磨蹭蹭的只是在试探就是不进入那个Omega最重要的密所，但是腔口有没有打开也不是他能控制的，于是他忍不住催促，  
“直接操进去也没关系。”  
腔口虽然只是小小的开着，但也肯定无法阻止阳具强行捅入。

“这么对你的话你会痛到想捂着肚子在床上打滚。”  
粼按住斑的肩膀不让他乱动使坏。

斑此时已经完全被情欲控制了大脑，Omega的本能让他只想被进入的更深，然后被对方的精液灌满肚子，  
“没关系，只会痛一下，我受得住。”

“我知道了，你忍耐一下。”  
虽然粼是这么说，但也没真的打算硬生生捅进去，他加快抽插的速度，每一下都顶在Omega的前列腺上，爽的斑眼冒金星，嗯嗯啊啊的说不出一句完整的话。

斑高潮了，大量的液体从生殖腔里喷泻出，浇到了粼的龟头上，生殖腔口也因为斑的潮喷被水流撑开了一些。粼趁此机会压着斑的大腿直直地操到了他的生殖器里，对方的腔口毕竟还没有完全打开，被硬操了进去后那圈腔口被撑的紧紧的，箍的粼甚至有些发疼。

斑的脸色瞬间就白了，被情欲掌控的大脑也因为突然传来的疼痛清醒了几分，他疼的直抽气，惨兮兮的抱着粼的背发抖，但是因为是自己要求要被操生殖腔，他就算疼到发抖也没叫痛。

粼心疼的抚摸着斑的背安抚他，他的手掌顺着对方的腰往上摸，最终放到了对方后颈处，在对方的腺体上不轻不重的慰抚，想要再次挑起斑的情欲让他不那么痛。

Omega的身体适应性很强，尤其是生殖腔，那是将来能容纳胚胎并且生出孩子的地方，况且斑的身体素质一直很棒，他的恢复力和适应性更是远超平均线，因此在最初的激痛后也逐渐适应了包裹容纳伴侣的阴茎，甚至因为被伴侣的阳物进入最深最软的内部而产生出心理和生理的双重快感。

“可以了，你动吧。”  
斑的声音带着几分哑意，他的脸上重新染上了情欲的绯红。

粼小幅度的在斑的生殖腔里抽插，里面又热又软又充满韧性，细小的肉茸全方位地照顾吮吸着他的阳具。没一会儿，粼的鸡巴就已经涨到最大，在斑的生殖腔里抽搐着射出一股股精液，把小小的生殖腔彻底灌满。斑也因为被灌精的快感爽地迎来了第二次潮喷。

高潮的余韵过后，粼搂着斑的肩膀躺倒在床上，鸡巴还插在对方的生殖腔里不愿意拔出来。等到高潮的感觉彻底过去，他的阴茎在对方的生殖腔里再次硬了起来，他于是就着精液继续操干那个生殖腔，因为对方的生殖腔已经完全适应了被大鸡吧侵犯的感觉，这次粼的动作也大胆了起来，每次都是几乎完全退出，然后在重重的捅入。斑的生殖腔和肉穴里充满没来得及流出去的两个人的体液，精液混合着斑潮喷出的水随着粼的鸡巴的退出随之往外流，但还没留到穴口就又被鸡巴顶了进去，一时间斑的后穴汁水四溅，让粼有种自己是在操一个熟透的果子的错觉。

斑此时已经完全说不出话了，他只能本能的随着对方进出的动作爽的嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。他的眼角爽的沁出了眼泪，手臂也紧紧地攀附着粼的脊背，肉穴里的肉壁更是随着对方抽插的动作收紧和吮吸……

第二波精液灌满斑的生殖腔，Omega渴望被充斥被灌满的本能让斑满足的搂紧粼的身体，舒服的脚趾都蜷缩在一起，他的腿夹着对方的胯，后穴的肉壁收地紧紧的，本能的想让对方的阳具和精液再在他的身体里多待一会，继续延续这份满足感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然好想写斑是alpha的平行世界番外_(:з」∠)_  
> 斑一觉醒来发现自己回到了好几年前（其实是平行世界）而且自己竟然是alpha  
> 虽然经历了从omega到alpha的身份转变但因为常年假装alpha他对此接受度相当高  
> 然后依旧迎娶自家夫人  
> 不过可能对雷逆CP的读者来说这个番外天雷滚滚吧（如果我以后写这个番外的话_(:з」∠)_  
> 我大概真的很喜欢逆CP吧（就是看上去很攻的其实是受，看上去很受的其实是攻），逆来逆去逆成麻花我觉得非常可（我大概只是想看攻或者很攻的人被上吧_(:з」∠)_  
> 有跟我一样喜好的人吗_(:з」∠)_（有的话快来找我口嗨，我现在有好多斑A/粼B的梗想说QAQ


	30. Chapter 30

第二天，两人上班双双迟到。

“粼老师竟然也会迟到，果然是睡过头了吧哈哈哈哈哈”

“笨蛋，粼老师又不是你，说不定是今天不舒服才会迟到。”

“你才是笨蛋，粼老师那么——————那么强，怎么会生病！”

“你才是笨蛋！”

“你才是！”

面对一众小萝卜头的关心，粼只能露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

今天由于时间来不及连便当都没来得及准备，他已经出门前收获了泉奈哀怨的小眼神。虽然泉奈什么都没说，但粼明显从他眼里读出了‘明明昨天说今天便当回加餐结果因为你跟我哥玩的完全忘了我（和我的便当）今天连便当都没有’。粼当时在愧疚之心作祟下答应了今天晚上的饭做泉奈喜欢的寿喜烧。

昨天晚上他跟斑折腾到很晚，连澡都没洗就睡了，醒来的时候发现自己的鸡巴还插在斑的肉洞里，两人没忍住又做了一次。而且因为昨天晚上完全没收拾就睡了，今天早上醒来两个人身上乱糟糟的，满是情欲的味道，完全没办法出门，等搞定清理好身体处理好被单之类杂七杂八的事时间就已经不早了。

* * *

“斑，你今天怎么没带便当？？”  
千手柱间一脸失望，自从去宇智波家吃了顿饭知道自家堂弟厨艺相当之好后就一直惦记着宇智波家的饭。火影楼建好后他跟斑在一栋楼里上班，午餐的时候他也理所当然的邀请对方一起吃饭，于是他也能更加理所当然的要求和好友互相尝对方的便当。千手柱间相当不喜欢坐在火影楼里朝九晚五的上班，对他来说来上班为数不多的期待就是猜测自家好友/弟夫的便当的菜色，然后在午餐时间顺理成章的尝对方的菜。虽然被斑无数次吐槽过‘你是木叶学校的小鬼头吗’，但耐不住他软磨硬泡，最后斑还是会答应让他尝自己的便当。

正好来他大哥这里拿文件的千手扉间：这是重点吗？？重点在这家伙竟然上班迟到好吗？？  
目力很好感觉也很敏锐的千手扉间在看到宇智波斑的第一眼就意识到对方头发还带着湿意，神情还带着些许没睡好的倦意，但千手扉间拒绝深想是什么导致对方大早上的即使是迟到也要洗澡，他甚至在这一刻无比痛恨自己的思维为什么活动的这么快以至于他在看到现象的一瞬间就已经得出了结论。  
千手扉间甚至在内心面无表情的吐槽为什么自己总是要遇到这种事，他一点都不想对此有任何联想。

千手扉间在拿到他要的文件后立刻走人，一点都不想在这里多呆。

“斑，作为你的好友，我不得不善意的提醒你，还是要注意身体。”  
千手柱间冲他挤眉弄眼，成功的让斑头冒青筋。  
千手扉间注意到的事千手柱间自然也注意到了，而他也拥有比自家弟弟更丰富的（婚后）生活经验，因此他也猜了个八九不离十。刚才只是因为自家弟弟也在这里，而他知道斑和自家弟弟的关系不咋样，所以没在扉间面前调侃斑。

“而且午餐是非常重要的一餐，不带便当怎么行，下次记得带。”  
千手柱间丝毫没在意自家好友已经开始冒火，仍然继续说到，  
“不过幸好今天水户给我准备的菜色很丰盛，可以分你一半。”

斑在拿完自己需要的文件后果断摔门而去。  
柱间这人，烦死了。

* * *

千手柱间的行动力颇强，当天下午就提出了尾兽捕捉和封印计划。千手柱间作为初代火影在木叶的威信颇深，再加上他确实说得头头是道，把利害关系分析了个清楚（这其中少不了千手扉间的帮助），因此这个方案几乎是在会议上当场就通过了。捕捉尾兽的事不出众人所料的交给了宇智波斑负责，而封印尾兽的任务则交给了出身于擅长封印术的漩涡一族的千手水户。

虽然说尾兽计划已经敲定了下来，但也不是说当场就能出发去抓尾兽了。毕竟尾兽大多行踪隐秘，不怎么出现在人前，前期的情报工作必不可少。况且，宇智波斑也需要时间安排人手制定计划。

等到真正要出发的时候已经是大半个月后了，第一个被盯上的是就在火之国境内的五尾，一来位置比较近，二来九尾的行踪不算隐秘，应该比较容易找到。

宇智波斑带的人不算多，除了封印班的人就只带了几个村里实力不错的忍者。由于千手水户火影夫人和Omega身份不方便离村太久，所以抓到尾兽后是打算让封印班的人先行封印，然后带回村去再加固封印，那几个实力不错的忍者主要的任务则是护送尾兽回村。宇智波斑对自己的实力颇为自信，觉得抓捕尾兽的时候根本不需要别人出手。本来他是想着借着这个机会带上族里的几个小辈出去练练手，但粼提醒他说这样不太妥当，可能会授人话柄，因此这次带的忍者也不全是宇智波的人，而是根据能力合适与否选出来的忍者。

五尾的捕捉进行的相当顺利，五尾做梦都没想到自己在深山老林里逍遥快活地活了好几百年竟然有人类把注意打到它的头上，本来还想着给这帮人类点儿颜色看看没想到直接对上了一双鲜红的写轮眼，在绝对的实力的压制下五尾只剩下抱头鼠窜的命。而林子的四周早就被封印班的忍者布置好了结界，打又打不过跑又跑不掉，五尾十分憋屈的被封印了。

本来以为自己是在抓尾兽然而全程都没插上手只被宇智波斑近距离秀了一把操作的忍者们：……  
众忍者：原本以为我们的任务是抓捕尾兽顺便护送被封印的尾兽回村，没想到后者就已经是我们的全部任务了。  
封印班的忍者暗中向他们投去同情的眼神，同时暗自庆幸自己起码能布置结界防止尾兽逃脱，起码显得自己没那么多余。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我感觉我有些卡文，怎么写都觉得不对劲_(:з」∠)_  
> 那种想象中宏大的场面写出来只剩下干巴巴的几行字，我好菜  
> 果然，什么梗只有在自己脑子里的时候才是最甜美的QAQ


	31. Chapter 31

尾兽捕捉小队的忍者们护送结界班和尾兽回村，斑和粼则是直接去了下一个据说有尾兽出没的地点，不知是不是尾兽们听到了什么风声，一时间本来就行迹罕见的尾兽的行踪变得更加琢磨不定，直到五尾已经被成功护送回村，尾兽捕捉小队的成员重新赶到斑和粼所在的地点，还没有发现其他尾兽的确切行踪。这样搜寻了一个星期后，斑索性决定化整为零，让人员分散出去，以收集情报为主。

这样一来，捕捉尾兽计划的行动便也更加隐秘而缓慢了起来。参与这次行动的忍者基本都被分成了更小的三人小队，分散出去收集情报，斑和粼则是两人一组行动。两人在村子里的时候都是大忙人，这次外出执行任务，因为一时没能搜寻到尾兽的行踪，任务迟缓了下来，两人不约而同地有了种他们不是来执行任务而是出来公费度假的感觉。

由于宇智波斑不在只能暂时代理族长在村里和族里的事务的泉奈：我大哥大嫂啥时候回来，我已经吃腻了自己做的饭也吃腻了街上的饭店小吃店和同僚后辈家的饭_(:з」∠)_

斑回到旅店房间的时候看见粼点着油灯在桌子上写着什么，而且是写在普通的纸上而不是卷轴上，明显不是在写任务报告。

“我带了拌面和点心回来。”  
斑把拎着的食物放到桌子上，然后从粼后面抱着他把下巴靠在他的肩上看他写字，  
“你在写什么？”

两人都没有做忍者打扮，他们一路收集情报追寻着尾兽的痕迹，为了不暴露目标和身份，伪装成了周游各地的浪人武士。尾兽计划是暗中执行的秘密任务，即使是在木叶村，也只有执行任务的忍者和木叶的高层知道，以免提前传到了其他国家忍者村，反倒节外生枝。

“在村里的时候经常做一些文书任务，现在在外面倒觉得清闲得很，我想着反正现在没什么事干，索性记一下路上的见闻。”  
粼写完最后一行字，拿起刚写完的那张纸吹了吹，让纸面的墨汁能迅速收干。

斑顺手拿起旁边放着的几张写完的手稿，一目十行的看了一遍，上面写的大抵是一些他们去过的地方的所见所闻。斑本来只是好奇之下随便翻一翻，但看着看着也不由的沉浸其中，虽然他和粼大多数时候是一起行动，但即使是同样的风景同样的见闻，不同的人也仍旧会有不同的侧重点和不同的见解。对方寥寥数笔，就勾勒出或市井或空灵的景趣，时常让斑不由得产生原来当时对方是这样想的啊之类的想法。等到他看到中间的部分，不由一哂，“怎么还把我也写了进去。”

粼侧头就着斑的手看了眼斑正在看的那部分，也露出了个浅笑，  
“因为觉得很有趣，所以忍不住记了下来。”  
他想了想，又补充道，“你不介意吧？”  
他在手稿里提到斑时谨慎的只用‘先生’代指，以防手稿无意遗失被别人（尤其是别村的忍者）捡到从名字推断出他们的行动路线之类的事。

“没关系，只不过是一切日常见闻罢了，又不会有暴露情报的风险。”  
斑并不在意，他知道粼一向谨慎不太可能会有弄丢手稿之类的事，况且里面写的也确实只是无伤大雅的一些游记罢了。  
斑的视线在手稿上‘我的先生’几个字上盘旋了几遍，心里涌现出几分隐秘的欢喜的同时也不免觉得有些耳热。  
等到他把这份手稿全部看了一遍后，这才放下那几张手稿，然后又仔细地按照顺序整整齐放到文件袋里让粼收到空间卷轴中。  
“写得很好，以后也继续写下去吧，会是部很棒的作品。”  
“不过每次写了新的部分都要让我第一个看。”

粼不由失笑，  
“说什么第一个看什么的，除了你之外也不会有人能看到吧。”

斑不置可否，只是把带回来的食物往粼面前一推，  
“赶紧吃饭吧，拌面都要凉了。”  
斑也坐了下来，把纸袋里的食物拿出来，里面是两碗拌面，还有一些小点心之类的。

“这个味道不错，以前好像没见过，尝起来似乎是牛乳和茶？”  
粼先喝了一口斑带回来的汤，出乎他的意料，他以为是‘汤’的饮品竟然是甜的，他本来以为是味增汤之类的东西。

“似乎是城里最近时兴的甜品，叫牛乳茶，店家推荐说味道很棒，就买回来尝尝。”  
斑说道。这个城镇离火之国王都不远，因此有不少国都那边的风尚和习惯传了过来。  
宇智波家的人多少都有点嗜甜，斑本来买完晚餐后打算直接回来的，但路过点心铺子时看到铺面里摆了许多他以前没怎么在木叶或者其他地方见过的点心，不由得停了停脚步。老板是个会来事儿的，也不惧斑身上的气势，和气地招呼他，说这都是王都里流行的点心，后来又了然地问他是不是给夫人买的，说买回去家里的夫人肯定喜欢吃。本来还觉得如果每个都买一份会不会显得太孩子气的斑听到老板已经主动给他找好了‘借口’，于是当下就豪气的每个都买了一份回去，还带了两杯老板强烈推荐的牛乳茶。

斑也尝了口，牛奶和茶的味道结合起来，出乎意料的好喝，里面还加了甜滋滋的蜜糖，很和斑的口味。

下班回来去了朋友家蹭饭的泉奈：我大哥大嫂他们啥时候回来，我想吃粼做的饭QAQ

“终于抓到了八尾的确切踪迹，柏木他们已经追踪过去了，估计明天就能动手收服八尾了。”  
粼开口说道，这是刚才斑出去的时候有一队忍者派忍兽传来的消息。

斑点了点头，  
“这段时间一直在追着尾兽的痕迹收集情报，我的骨头都懒洋洋的了，正好能活动下筋骨。”  
自从抓住五尾后，其他的尾兽就仿佛预感到了自己的命运一般纷纷销声匿迹，已经过去了一个多月众人还是一无所获，现在听到这个好消息斑不免有些兴奋。


	32. Chapter 32

“斑，没事吧，你受伤了吗？”  
等封印班和其他木叶忍者带着八尾离开后，粼这才有些担忧的握了握斑的手。

旁人可能没注意到，但粼注意到刚才在和八尾对战的时候斑的身体突然顿了顿，动作也有一瞬间的迟缓，险些被八尾打了个正着，幸好他动作快再加上粼反应及时分散了八尾的注意，这才险险避开。

“没事，刚刚肚子突然痛了一下，不过现在没事了。”  
斑似乎并不以为意，但粼却不能完全放下心，他知道斑是从尸山血海中走过来的，如果只是普通的伤痛，根本不可能让他在和八尾对战的关键时候出现动作停滞的情况。

“先找个地方歇脚吧。”  
虽然粼想继续追问下去，替斑检查一下身体，但这个地方刚发生过一场大战，动静不小，并不是久留之地。

两人迅速离开。

“刚才到底……”  
等到了安全的地方，粼关上房门坐到斑的身边，想掀开他的衣服检查一下他的腹部是不是受了什么伤。

“没事……”  
斑避开粼的手，坚持说自己没事。

“斑，听话，万一有什么暗伤的话，尽早治疗也比较好。”  
粼微微皱起了眉，表情也严肃了起来。

斑看粼有点生气，这才有些不情不愿地说，  
“真的没有什么伤，只是……只是生殖腔那里稍微痛了一下而已，我身体很好，没什么要紧的。”  
他知道粼一直担心把他的生殖腔操坏，所以不经常操进来，所以不太想让他知道自己生殖腔可能受伤了，毕竟他还是很享受对方捅到自己的最深处射精的感觉，万一对方觉得是自己的错以后不肯进到他的生殖腔操他就不好了。

“我要检查一下。”  
粼的表情顿了顿，他把斑摁在床上掀开他的衣服。斑这回没有阻拦他。

粼把覆着查克拉的手掌放到斑的腹部自己探查了一番，他的表情一瞬间充满复杂。斑一时也分不清对方究竟是高兴还是担忧，不由得也有些紧张起来。

“怎么了吗？”  
斑故作冷静地问。

粼帮他把衣服拉上，深深的呼吸了一口气。

“？”  
斑有些困惑地坐了起来，他从后面抱住粼把下巴放到他肩膀上，  
“究竟是怎么回事，我的身体出状况了吗？”

粼反身抱住他，在他额头上亲了一下，  
“斑，我们要当父亲了。”

斑愣住了，他甚至觉得是自己听错了，不死心地又问了一遍，  
“你说什么？”

“你怀孕了，看情况已经三个多月了。”  
粼抱着斑说，他想起他们这段时间做了那么多次心里不由得后怕，也不由地庆幸还好最近没折腾得那么厉害没操进对方生殖腔里，不然孩子可能早就保不住了。

斑还处于大脑一片空白的阶段，  
“为什么我一点感觉都没有？”  
虽然他没生过孩子但他也是看过好几个弟弟出生，虽然那个时候他也还小，但也依稀记得当时母亲胃口很差，经常会孕吐之类的，但他没有半点类似的反应。

粼对这方面也没有任何经验，他有些迟疑地说，  
“可能是月份太早？”

“我们回村吧，这个任务先搁置一阵，或者换成别人来做。”  
粼认真地对斑说。

斑第一反应是摇头，  
“不需要，我觉得我现在状况很好，对付尾兽也不在话下。”  
“而且就算回村了工作也只会更多，不如在外面悠闲。”  
斑并不想揭露自己是Omega的事实，就算回村他也自然不可能自曝一样说要请产假。

见斑的态度坚决，粼一想也确实是这个理，回村了有那么多工作斑说不定会更劳累，于是一时也不知该如何是好，他最后叹了口气说，“那尾兽的事姑且先不用那么急着找，这段时间姑且……当带薪休假吧。”

粼的脑子动得很快，心想尾兽的踪迹本来就难找，可以拖个几个月，到时候可以先从一尾等实力相对不那么强的尾兽动手，以带出来的这些忍者的配置，再由结界班配合，应该不会出太大问题。

两人在落脚的地方等了四五天，等回村交付完六尾的忍者们回来复命的时候斑也开始安排下一次部署。

“你们都是木叶年轻而且优秀的忍者，以后也会是木叶的支柱。”  
斑说。

一众木叶的年轻忍者们虽然不明白为什么斑大人会突然这样夸他们，但听到忍界传奇对自己有这么高的评价，不免有种受宠若惊的感觉。

斑当然很少这么夸人，这是粼给他准备的说辞。

“这次任务之所以选了你们也是为了锻炼你们的各项能力。”  
“目前你们已经在我的带领下成功捕捉到了了五尾和八尾，也让我看到了你们的实力，不管是情报收集能力还是执行力，战斗力，和团队合作的能力，都是你们的同龄人中的佼佼者。”  
“然而，总是跟在前辈的后面是无法成为独当一面的忍者的，接下来就是对你们的考验和锻炼了。”  
“你们接下来的目标是一尾，我想我在五尾和八尾的捕捉中已经给你们做了足够多的示范，接下来就让我看看吧，你们能不能在没有我出手的情况下成功捕捉到一尾。”  
“当然，如果你们搞砸了的话，我会在你们后面收拾你们的烂摊子，但我不希望木叶的未来连区区一尾都无法对付。”

斑的一番话彻底激起了木叶忍者们的热血和斗志，他们没想到平时看似觉得他们太弱不屑于和他们说话的斑大人竟然对他们报了这么大的期待，一时间都摩拳擦掌地想做出一番大事，比如漂亮地完成一尾捕捉任务，这样才不辜负这样忍界传奇一样的斑大人的期待。

其中几个宇智波家的年轻忍者跟他们家族长接触的毕竟是比其他忍者多，听了这番话斗志激昂之余也不免觉得这番话听上去似乎不太像是族长一贯的风格，但他们很快就把这件事抛到脑后，一心为族长竟然这么器重我们这件事兴奋不已。

如果千手扉间在这儿，肯定会面无表情地扫视他们一番，然后在心里想这帮小崽子到底还是太年轻单纯，远不知道人心的险恶。


	33. Chapter 33

或许是因为宇智波斑的那一番话给他们打了鸡血的缘故，尾兽捕捉部队的年轻忍者们在没有宇智波斑和宇智波粼的出手的情况下只用了三个月的追踪以及捕捉到了一尾，只有几人受伤，没有人死亡或重伤。等他们把被临时封印的一尾送回木叶后兴奋地去找宇智波斑汇报工作的时候，照例得到了斑的口头表扬和鼓励，一众年轻人都斗志高扬，包括带着伤的那几个。

之后斑给他们布置了接下来的任务，同时也让他们可以先休息一番，尤其是受了伤的那几个忍者，等伤养好后在进行下一步任务。

因为接连得到了斑的表扬，一众年轻忍者们觉得被称为忍界传奇甚至忍界修罗的宇智波斑也没那么可怕，甚至让他们觉得有几分亲近感。扭转人的印象并不是一件难事，尤其是当那人做出了让人觉得他不会做的事的时候，比如冷酷者的关怀，比如严肃者的宽容。于是这些年轻的忍者难免会觉得斑大人平时那副气势汹汹的可怕模样只是表象而已（虽然确实是），斑大人其实并不像表面那样冷酷无情，和他熟悉之后就能体会到他不但关心后辈而且也欣赏和提携优秀的后辈，并非是表面那样对一切实力不及他的人都不屑一顾。

“斑大人，怎么没见到粼大人？”  
或许是自觉和心中的（新晋）偶像的有了几分亲近，有忍者大胆地询问道。他的弟弟就在忍者学校上学，他以前去接弟弟的时候也和宇智波粼交谈过，内心对宇智波粼也相当有好感。一般情况下宇智波粼都是和宇智波斑一起出现，此时没见到宇智波粼，他难免担心对方是不是受伤了还是怎么样了。

“不用担心，他没事。”  
斑看出了那个忍者脸上的关切，于是说道。

虽说这段时间对宇智波斑的印象有所改观，但对方余威犹在，众人见他并不多说，也不敢追问什么。

等到众人离开后，斑回到了他们最近落脚的地方。粼没有出现这一点也是粼主动提出的，他心思缜密，既然不能暴露斑怀孕的事实，那“怀孕”这件事就只能他来做了，既然如此，就要从一开始就要给别人留下能够联想的地方，这样等以后孩子出生后才不致于让人觉得突兀。

斑如今已经怀孕六个多月，已经有些显怀，但因为宇智波的族服比较宽松的缘故，外面再套上薄甲，旁人也看不出什么。

“柏木和丘跃他们几个没事吧？”  
粼见斑回来了，于是问到，他问的正是在捕捉一尾的行动中受了伤的那几个忍者，虽然在对方定期由忍兽送来的任务报告中得知他们只是轻伤或者中上，但还是不免有些担心。

虽然斑曾说过自己和粼这次不会插手他们捕捉一尾的任务，但两人也不可能真的完全不管不顾，否则万一任务失败或者伤亡惨重他们也难辞其咎，就算不说责任上的事，这段时间跟大家一起做任务，多少也有一些战友情，如果对方因为自己没能及时出手的缘故造成死亡或者重伤，他也过不了自己内心这关。

“只是一个一尾而已，如果他们蠢到连一尾都对付不了甚至因此而死，也是他们注定命丧于此。”  
斑哼了一声。

粼于是知道大概是没什么事了，他知道斑一向口是心非，虽然嘴上说的无情，但心里却关心得很，这阵子任务报告一送来，他总是会立刻读一遍。他们两人在尾兽捕捉部队对付一尾时也一直跟他们维持着不远的距离，就是担心那边会发生什么突发情况。

粼走过去帮斑脱掉外面的软甲，伸手抱了抱斑的腰，用手测量了一下对方的肚子，  
“已经六个多月了啊，真是难以想象有一个小小的孩子正住在里面。”

斑挑了挑眉，侧过头去亲粼的嘴，同时曲起腿去蹭对方的下体。

“斑，别闹。”  
粼想要挣脱，但由于顾及着斑的肚子他的力道称得上是小心翼翼，自然没办法摆脱斑的靠近。

“胎儿是很脆弱的，斑，现在不是时候。”  
粼见自己无法摆脱，只能无奈地提醒对方。

“以前怀着他两三个月的时候也做过了，当时都没事，现在六个多月肯定没事。”  
斑振振有词。

“……那个时候是不知道你怀孕了，要是知道得话，我怎么会在那种时候碰你。”  
粼摆出一副讲道理的姿态。

“孩子也说想见见你，他在我肚子里因为见不到他的另一个父亲都哭湿了一片。”  
斑的眼里浮现出笑意。

粼一时还没反应过来，直到斑握着他的手腕往自己下身探去，他摸到对方腿根附近湿了一片才明白斑说的‘哭湿了’‘见见你’是什么意思，顿时整个耳朵都烧了起来。

“你看你都硬了，肯定也想见见我们的孩子吧。”  
斑不知道从哪儿学的说起浑话来一套一套的。

“……你是不是偷看小黄书了。”  
虽说是疑问句，但粼的语气毫无疑问是陈述句。  
他们每经过一些地方粼都回去收集一些当地的杂记和旧书之类的东西，其中有时候会混进去一些换成了正经书的书皮的小黄书，粼一般看到的时候会耳热的拿去扔掉。

“我没有偷看。”  
斑振振有词地说，然后他在粼怀疑的眼神中补充道，“……我是光明正大的看。”

粼：……

“我用嘴和手帮你解决吧。”  
粼叹了口气，眼神无奈而纵容，他伸手把斑抱到床上，解开对方的衣服从脖子往下吻。

斑得意地扬了扬眉，自己动手把裤子和早已湿透的内裤了脱了个干净。

粼很快吻到了斑的小腹，然后含住斑的前端在口中吞吐。虽然是Omega，但斑的阴茎着实不小，让粼嘴里含得满满的。粼忍着喉咙里生理性的不适让斑的物件深入自己的喉咙，由于异物入侵，粼条件反射性地想要吞咽，这个动作让喉咙收缩，愈发的箍紧了斑的阴茎。斑舒服的直哼哼，他忍不住按住粼的脑袋想让自己进入的更深一点。

粼的手也没闲着，他把两根手指探进斑早已湿透的后穴在里面模拟性交的动作抽插，时不时戳到斑的前列腺上，让对方舒服到打颤。当粼察觉到斑的前面快高潮了，他更是直接用手在斑的肉穴里按压抚摸对方的前列腺的部位。斑顿时觉得眼冒白光，前端和后方一同达到了高潮……

“咳……咳咳……”  
粼一心抚慰斑，嘴里和嗓子都在努力地吞吐，他一时忘了躲开被斑射出的体液呛地咳嗽。

斑回过神后看到粼那张漂亮的脸上眉梢眼角都溅上了自己的液体，内心火热一片，要不是阴茎刚射完还处于贤者时间现在恐怕立刻又要硬起来。

斑伸手擦掉粼睫毛和眼角处粘着的浊液，趁着粼没注意，一个翻身把他压在身下，  
“接下来我帮你。”

斑直入正题，直接脱了粼的裤子和内裤，对方早就有了反应的阴茎立刻弹了出来。斑带着笑意看了粼一眼，伸出舌尖舔了舔对方的大龟头，然后一口含住，用舌头舔弄吮吸。粼仰着头喘着气抑制住想要按住对方的脑袋把鸡巴往里捅的欲望，用手紧紧的抓住床单。等斑舔够了，他主动把那根鸡巴全部吞进去，直直的捅到喉咙里，然后晃着头前后摆动让对方的阴茎在他嘴里进出。

这么抽插了一阵，粼感觉自己要射了，他用手撑住床想坐起来把自己的鸡巴抽出来以免呛到斑，但斑却先他一步把鸡巴吐了出来并且摁住了他不让他动。

“斑？”  
欲望就差临门一脚了却不上不下的卡着，粼憋得有些难受，不由得抬眼望向斑，只见斑冲他得意一笑，然后一边按着他不让他动一边移动身体坐到了粼的鸡巴上。

粼的大脑因为欲望而有些迟缓，他的鸡巴因为进入到那个湿热紧致的肉穴爽地喷射出大股精液，他在射精的同时也反应了过来斑做了什么，不由得脸色一变。

“斑！”  
粼难得地有些火大。

斑骑在粼的鸡巴上被灌了满满一肚子精液爽的直哼哼，他俯下身趴在粼的身上，肉穴却没有立刻离开那根鸡巴。

“不要紧。”  
斑亲了亲粼的额角安抚有点发火的爱人，企图蒙混过关。

粼总是对斑没办法，这次也不例外，他的鸡巴正插在斑的肉洞里，他担心会伤到对方和孩子也不敢乱动，“斑，别胡闹。”

斑也不与他争辩，而是专心伏在他身上不断收缩后穴，很快的，他感受到对方的阴茎在他的身体里再次硬了起来。

斑这才直起身，缓慢的抬起屁股，故意让粼看得清清楚楚他的鸡巴是怎么从自己的后穴里慢慢出来的。等到龟头彻底离开肉洞的时候，发出来‘啵’的一声，然后白色的浊液慢慢从那个很快闭合起来的小洞往外流出，顺着斑的大腿往下滑，那个小洞仿佛是在呼吸一样一收一缩的，随着它收缩的动作，更多的精液从洞里往外流……

粼的眼神变了……

“再灌满我一次吧……”  
斑用股沟讨好地蹭着那根再次逐渐涨大起来的鸡巴，在粼耳边说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概还有几章就完结啦  
> 完结后可能会有平行世界番外（斑是A的平行世界，雷逆CP的人可以忽略，如果写的话我会在章前预警的）


	34. Chapter 34

等到胎儿九个多月的时候，斑的肚子已经鼓成了一个紧绷的球。斑这阵子不太乐意走动，也不高兴出门，他觉得肚子坠得慌，而且胸口涨涨的。粼判断说可能是要生了，于是两人姑且在一个比较偏僻但平静的小镇安置了下来。因为斑不太乐意其他人碰他，粼在此期间只好自己研究如何给omega接生，为了避免实际经验不足，还专门去找了隔壁镇上有名的医生请教。

也不知道是幸运还是不幸，在此期间尾兽捕捉部队并没有追到二尾的踪迹，尾兽捕捉计划暂时陷入了僵局，不过斑和粼两人也因此过了一阵平静的日子。

粼判断的没错，没过几天斑就生了，而且大概是因为斑的身体素质非常好的缘故，生产的过程异常顺利。粼把刚出生的儿子擦干净包好后放到床旁边，紧接着就去看斑的情况。他用手巾擦干净斑脸上疼出的冷汗，用查克拉帮对方缓解不适。斑大概是有些累了，此时也不说话，看了眼孩子后就困倦的闭着眼假寐。

粼一边哄孩子一边把房间里的水盆和沾着血水的布之类的收拾好，等全部弄完后也累的不行，抱着孩子在斑旁边躺下。

斑的身体素质确实是很好，他此时的脸上已经没有了刚才那种苍白的模样，眼里也带上了几分精神，他伸手戳了戳自家儿子的小嫩脸。

“现在感觉怎么样，有没有不舒服。”  
粼见斑睁眼，连忙开口问到，之前看到斑那副脸色苍白的模样，他虽然表面上维持着镇定，但内心非常焦虑。

“现在好多了。”  
斑说，他的声音里还带着几分疲惫的沙哑，但总算是不是之前那副话都不想说的有气无力的样子。

“那就好，厨房还准备了鸡汤，我去拿给你喝点。”  
粼起身就去厨房端回来一碗一直温着的汤，坐在床沿喂斑喝汤。

等喂斑喝完汤，粼又去冲了瓶奶粉喂儿子。等忙完这一切，他把孩子递给斑，说道，  
“我去情报处取一下这阵子柏木他们送来的情报，你先看一下孩子。”

斑接过孩子点了点头，这阵子确实没顾得上尾兽捕捉小队那边的事。

粼不仅去取了情报，还去街上买了些要用的东西，回来的时候还没进门就听到孩子在哭，他进门一看就看到斑正把孩子抱在怀里晃着哄着，但孩子还是哭个不停。

见粼回来，斑皱着眉说，  
“他老是哭。”  
斑没有什么带孩子的经验，但他以前其实是带过最年幼的那两个弟弟的，但那已经是非常久之前的事了，那两个弟弟也在战场上早逝。

“是不是饿了？”  
粼也没带过孩子，他手忙脚乱地把东西放到桌子上然后接过孩子。

斑于是去厨房冲了瓶奶粉喂自家儿子，但对方完全不买帐，还是哭个不停。

两人哄了半天都没哄好，最后还是粼突然想到检查尿布，才发现原来是儿子拉在了尿布上。

粼拿了干净的布给自家儿子擦干净屁股，又拿了块新的尿布给他包上这小孩才不哭了。斑嫌弃的伸出两根手指捏着那个包了一拖大便的尿布拿出去扔。

这种手忙脚乱的日子过了一两个星期，两人都有些疲惫不堪，显而易见，这两人都没什么带这么小的孩子的天赋。

“过几天把这小子带回木叶让泉奈带吧。”  
等到两人好不容易把儿子哄睡，已经到了大半夜，斑揉着额角这么对粼说。

泉奈：？？？

“泉奈忙得过来吗？他这阵子又要管族里的事又要管木叶的事。”  
粼稍微分出了一点良心给泉奈。

“在族里雇个保姆在家里照顾也行，毕竟族里的人信得过，木叶也比较安全。”  
“放我们这里也不是办法，毕竟是在村外做任务，尾兽任务已经耽误这么久了不能再拖下去了。”  
这两个星期的哄小孩儿的生活差不多耗尽了斑的父子之情，他现在看到自家儿子就头疼。

粼迟疑地点了点头，  
“……确实只能这样了。”

尾兽捕捉小队那边最近传来了情报，依旧没发现二尾的行踪，但已经掌握了六尾的踪迹。六尾的实力比起一尾强上很多，斑和粼自然不放心让尾兽捕捉小队和六尾正面刚，就算刚得过到时候也可能伤亡惨重。

几天后，尾兽捕捉部队在约定的地点集合。

斑依旧是独自出现，他先是说了下先把不见踪迹的二尾放一放，先去抓六尾，最后话锋一转，看向一众忍者。

“带过婴儿吗？”  
他突然问。

尾兽捕捉部队的忍者：？？？

这时，宇智波柏木有些迟疑地回答，  
“我在家带过弟弟。”

斑点了点头，  
“很好。”

他点出了包括宇智波柏木在内的三个忍者，  
“你们三个留下，有别的任务，其他人去准备一下，明天就去捕捉六尾。”

被留下的三个人二和尚摸不着头脑，他们看到斑的身影瞬间消失，没过一会儿又回来了，同时怀里还抱着一个婴儿和一个包裹。

三人：？？？

“你们几个把这孩子送回木叶，送到泉奈手上。”  
斑把襁褓里的婴儿递给宇智波柏木手上，同时把包裹也给他，“里面是奶粉尿布之类的。”

“斑大人，这是？”  
宇智波柏木觉得自己完全无法理解究竟发生了很么事。

“跟泉奈说这是他外甥。”  
宇智波斑平静地说。

面前的三人彻底陷入了石化状态：啥？泉奈大人的外甥……那不就是……？！

* * *

泉奈最近大半年彻底体会到了坐办公室的痛苦，他每天都盼望着自家大哥大嫂赶紧搞定尾兽任务回村，救自己脱离水火。

今日，他好不容易撑到下班，还没等他走出火影楼，就被千手柱间拖住问他要不要一起去喝酒，千手柱间背后还站着皱着眉一脸不赞同的千手扉间，泉奈不知道千手扉间是不赞同喝酒还是不赞同找他一起，或者两者皆是，但他也根本不在乎，因为他压根儿不想去。

“泉奈大人……啊，火影大人和扉间大人也在呀。”  
三人小队风风火火的过来。

“你们怎么在这儿，不是应该跟我大哥一起执行任务吗？”  
泉奈一时没看到宇智波柏木怀里包的严实的那一坨是个小婴儿。

“斑大人让我把这孩子给您。”  
宇智波柏木把怀里的襁褓递给泉奈。

泉奈下意识地接过，然后被工作摧残了一天而显得迟缓的大脑才理解了对方话里的意思。  
‘这孩子’？  
他仔细一看，自己怀里抱着的果然是一个熟睡的小婴儿。

“这是？”  
泉奈觉得自己无法理解眼前的情况。

“斑大人说这是您外甥。”  
“就是这样，那我们先走了。”  
不等泉奈反应过来，三人又风风火火地离开了。

泉奈：啥？？？？？？？？  
大哥你不是在外面做任务吗你这段时间究竟干什么去了？？？

旁观了全程的千手扉间：宇智波斑你在外面就不能好好做任务不搞这么多幺蛾子么？？？

“这就是斑和粼的孩子吗？真可爱。”  
千手柱间不知道是不是脑电波完全不在一个频道上，此时就像是路上遇到自家好友的孩子一样态度相当自然流畅。他乐呵呵地凑到跟前戳了戳那孩子的小脸蛋。

不知道是不是被戳醒了，那孩子睁开眼发现面前都是自己完全没见过的人哇哇哇地大哭了起来。

霎时，千手柱间收获了宇智波泉奈和自家弟弟的双重眼刀。  
千手柱间：_(:з」∠)_

泉奈抱着个哇哇大哭的孩子在风中凌乱……  
他在带孩子方面跟他大哥半斤八两，完全不懂现在应该怎么办。

这时还是千手柱间靠谱，他不愧是两个孩子的老爹了，拥有充分的哄孩子经验，只见他从泉奈怀里接过孩子后抱在怀里晃了晃哄了哄做了个鬼脸后那孩子就不哭了，反而乐呵呵地要去抓他的脸。  
千手柱间忍不住夸奖，“我侄子真可爱。”

瞬间，宇智波泉奈的眼神就锐利了起来，他几乎是立刻把视线锁定到了千手柱间脸上，  
“你说什么？”  
难道千手知道了粼的身世？

千手扉间在内心扶额：大哥你能不能不要总掉链子！

“我说你外甥真可爱。”  
千手柱间反应很快地试图蒙混过关。

因为斑和粼都不在，泉奈不欲在这件事上和千手纠缠，他警惕地把自家外甥抱回自己手上，不愿继续和千手交谈，立刻头也不回地回宇智波家。

“他没有怀疑什么吧？”  
等泉奈走后，千手柱间小心翼翼地问自家弟弟。

“你觉得呢？”  
千手扉间反问。

“我觉得没问题。”  
千手柱间竖起大拇指，为自己之前的机智反应点赞。

千手扉间：……

“宇智波泉奈不是这么容易会被糊弄的人，现在大概是因为宇智波斑不在，所以才姑且按下不谈罢了。”  
千手扉间说。

千手柱间：_(:з」∠)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果让你觉得这俩人对孩子好不负责，一定是我的错_(:з」∠)_  
> （其实我写俩人生崽纯粹是想写孕期play_(:з」∠)_ （lsp发言
> 
> 泉奈：我为这个家付出了太多……


	35. Chapter 35

不得不说千手扉间对宇智波泉奈的了解相当透彻，泉奈回到家刚安置好外甥就派忍猫去给自家兄嫂递去消息说千手家大概已经知道了粼的身世。

斑看到自家弟弟的忍猫突然出现还以为是族里出了什么事，不过他转念一想，自己刚把儿子送回族里，这会儿应该也已经送到泉奈手里了，说不定是来说这件事的。斑从忍猫身上的小竹筒里取出字条，视线迅速扫过，当下他的眉头就微微皱起。

“你看看这个。”  
斑把字条伸到正坐在桌前写见闻游记的粼眼前。

粼大致扫了一眼立刻明白发生什么事了，不过他的心思转得很快，立刻就从字里行间看出了千手那边的情况以及千手兄弟的想法，  
“没关系，千手家大概也只有千手兄弟等少数几个人知道，而且对方似乎也并不想让我们知道这件事，既然如此我们一切照旧即可。”

粼自认自己对千手家还是有些价值的，如果自己的身世在千手家已经彻底暴露的话，即使是作为家主的千手柱间碍于情面不希望把事情搞太僵，千手家长老们为了千手的利益也不会善罢甘休。现在没有听到别的风声只能说明自己的身世在千手家还是一个只有少数几人知道的秘密。现在看来千手兄弟知道这件事，并且想要隐瞒，然而隐瞒这件事实际上对他们来说并没有什么意义。以千手柱间的性格，如果知道了这件事恐怕第一反应是高高兴兴地来宇智波家认亲。由此推断的话千手家起码还有另一个人也知道这个秘密并且不希望这个秘密暴露出来，那么那个人的身份也就不难推断了。

作为宇智波家族长多年，粼能推测出的事斑多少也能想到个七七八八，他当然也隐约感受到了千手家那个并未出面的人背后对粼的维护。从对方的视角来看，就连粼自己都应该不知道自己的身世，如果这件事暴露出来，那么粼不单会面临宇智波族里的非议遭到千手高层的利用，也大概率会对自己的身份和定位产生怀疑并为止痛苦，这件事永远作为秘密存在不管是从客观上还是主观上来讲都对粼最有利。

斑在心里叹了一口气，他明白即使粼曾经提到过他对那个从没见过的父亲并没有任何包括憎恨和期待之类的感情，对方对他而言只是一个陌生人而已，然而毕竟是血脉相连的父亲，粼不可能真的对对方没有任何情绪波动。更何况现在看来对方对粼似乎也并不是不挂念不爱护，这对从小就没有父亲的粼来说恐怕也是一个极大的触动。

“现在我们两家已经结盟，甚至一起建立了村子，不像以前那样势同水火，所以，如果你希望的话，去见他一面也没什么，毕竟也是你的亲人。”  
斑抚摸着粼的脸颊和侧颈，压下心中那一丝因为占有欲而产生的别扭，温和地说，他的心总是在面对粼的时候变得非常柔软，觉得如果这样能抚平对方心中的伤痛和遗憾的话，那这样做也没什么不可以的。

粼对斑并没有保留，之前也曾对他坦白过自己从母亲那里得知的过往，斑知道粼的上一辈的悲剧其实并不是谁的错，只不过是时代的悲剧所导致的结果。不得不说粼的母亲在某种程度上是个活得通透的女人，她不希望自己的孩子活在憎恨之中，于是她在离开前对唯一的儿子认真地告知一切。粼也曾经对斑复述过母亲对他说的话，因为印象极为深刻的缘故斑到现在都能记得，对方对年幼的儿子说因为那个人杀死了她的父亲，她因此憎恨对方，但对对方的爱意也并没有消失，她无法对此释怀，这份感情中的爱与恨只能杀死对方或者被对方杀死才能结束，所以这次她要去结束他们之间的纠葛了，不论她能不能活着回来，这些恩怨已经在她这里结束，这是她自己的选择，所以不要粼为此而憎恨任何人。

两人离得很近，因此斑能看得到粼微颤的眼睫，他知道对方的心情并不如表现出的那样平静。斑并不擅长安慰别人，他只能握住对方的手，向对方传递不过你做出什么选择我都会支持你的信息。

粼并没有犹豫太久，或许他也并没有犹豫，他平静地说，  
“我并没有除了你和泉奈以外的亲人了。”  
“母亲说过一切都在她那里结束，任何事都一样……”

“还有俊介。”  
斑故意提到儿子来分散粼的注意力。

粼愣了愣，随之露出了一个笑容，  
“……是啊，把那孩子忘了啊。”

“总觉得在外面这段时间过得太快，让我有种不真实感。”  
“那孩子不在身边的时候，我有时候会忍不住想这一切是不是一场幻觉。”  
粼的注意力果然转移到了儿子身上。

“你想他的话我们现在就可以回村看他。”  
斑说道，说实话他不是不明白粼的心情，儿子在身边的时候觉得那小子难伺候地让他想分分钟把人送回族里找个保姆带，但真的送回村了心里又时不时地挂念对方。

“我们已经在外面耽误够久的了，也不能一直这么耽搁下去，族里和村里的事也不能总压在泉奈身上，我们还是赶紧做完任务再回去吧。”  
一向认真负责的粼为自己这大半年任务没好好做大部分时间在磨洋工这件事颇为歉疚。

“那就一鼓作气把剩下的尾兽抓回去吧。”  
斑自信满满地说。

转眼间又是大半年过去，尾兽也差不多抓全了，只剩下二尾怎么也找不到。

粼有一次和路边摊的摊主攀谈的时候听对方说起来自家女儿嫁去了南边的镇子，这阵子抱着孩子回了娘家，在娘家哭着不肯回去，说是南边的镇子里有猫妖。粼听到‘猫妖’这个词心里立刻想到了二尾，据说二尾就是猫的形态。他不露声色地继续跟摊主聊天，想要打探猫妖的消息。摊主也看出了这年轻人对什么猫妖感兴趣，哭笑不得地说这世上怎么会有妖怪，那估计是他女儿在夫家过得不好不想在那边待了又不好意思说才编出什么猫妖的话。

粼好不容易碰到了点可能跟二尾沾边的消息怎么可能放过，于是又是说好话又是照顾摊主生意，还给自己编了个合理的身份，说自己是个作家，云游四方就是为了找些稀奇的事当作写作素材。话都说到这份上了，摊主只好无奈地同意让粼跟他女儿聊聊。

和那个摊主的女儿聊过后，粼大致知道了事情的经过。摊主的女儿上周去河边洗衣服，回家的时候有些晚了，快到巷子的时候看到了巨大的猫的影子，那个影子甚至有两条尾巴。她吓得不敢动，那个影子就在她眼前缩小，最后变成了正常大小的猫的影子，影子里的尾巴也变成了一条，然后巷子里真的走出了一只猫。她躲在树丛里不敢出声这才逃过一劫。自那之后她看到猫就害怕，说什么也不想再呆在那个镇子里了，所以才回了娘家。

粼听着对方的话，确定对方遇到的十有八九就是二尾了，他心里恍然大悟，难怪一直找不到二尾，原来二尾竟然能变成普通的猫的形态。不过可惜的是因为那天天色太暗，而且摊主女儿那天太害怕不敢细看，因此并不确定那只猫长什么样子是什么颜色，只知道肯定不是白色或是其他浅色。

粼事后跟斑一说，斑也觉得那应该就是二尾。两人顿时觉得有些难办，如果二尾能变的和普通的猫没什么不同，那找起来就麻烦了。而且看样子二尾似乎经常混迹在人类的城镇里，对人类的了解恐怕比其他尾兽更透彻，一旦打草惊蛇，下次想要找到它就难了。

于是斑吩咐尾兽捕捉小队的其他人就地驻扎，暂时不要靠近那个镇子，以免被二尾察觉出部队。斑和粼则亲自出马，把查克拉的波动彻底收敛住，以普通人的身份潜伏在了那个可能有二尾的镇子。


	36. Chapter 36

斑和粼潜伏在这个镇子已经有一个星期了，他们并没有打探到二尾的踪迹，但却遇到了一个意料之外的客人。

“您好，请问粼先生在吗？”  
一天傍晚，有人敲响了粼和斑所在的旅店房间的房门。

斑正百无聊赖地盘腿坐在地板上撸猫，他听到声响于是站了起来去开门看看情况。猫是宇智波族里的忍猫，如今身上却没有装备任何跟忍者相关的东西，完完全全是一副普通家猫的打扮。人有人的门路，猫也有猫的路子，因为这次任务的特殊性，斑在进入这个镇子之前就用通灵术叫来了几只忍猫让他们混进这个镇子的猫圈打探情报。

“有什么事？”  
斑开门。门口站着的是个女性beta，身上没有一点查克拉的气息，明显只是个普通人。

“您是粼先生吗？”  
女性的beta问道，她似乎有点被斑身上的气势吓到，但还是很有礼貌的继续问。

“我是粼，请问有什么事吗？”  
粼也放下了笔走到了门前。

看到气质温和，应该是beta或者omega的粼，女性beta稍稍松了一口气。即使她已经努力保持平静，但不是谁都能站在气势这么可怕的alpha面前还面不改色。显然，这又是一个被斑的气势唬住，直接把他归为alpha的人。

“我叫山村奈奈，目前在经营一家书局。”  
“听说最近来了一个作家先生，因此想来拜访一下。”  
“感觉您这样云游四方的作家先生的作品一定十分有趣，希望能拜读您的作品，如果合适的话，希望能在我们书局里出版。”  
山村奈奈顶着斑压迫性的目光说道。

粼：？？？  
“请问奈奈小姐是听谁说的这件事？”  
粼回想了一下，他和斑确实是伪装成普通人进入这个镇子，但他给自己的身份设定上似乎没有云游四方的作家这个设定。

“噢，是北边镇子卖糕点的大伯告诉我的，他说有个了不起的作家先生上周关顾了他的摊子，还要把他女儿遇到妖怪的事作为素材写进书里。”  
山村奈奈说道。

粼：……  
那个摊主还真是个热心肠，当时他不过是为了套情报随口一说，没想到那个大伯还添油加醋的说给了别人_(:з」∠)_

“可以拜读您的作品吗？”  
山村奈奈的眼睛光芒闪闪的，似乎对此非常期待。

“这……”  
粼有些犹豫，虽然他一路上确实有写一些东西，但也只打算留作纪念，并没有给别人看甚至出版出来的想法。里面的那些风土人情就算了，但书稿里也提及了斑的一些事，虽然只是一些日常琐事，也根本没有写出名字，但如果要把这给别人看，不知道斑会不会介意。

“拜托了。”  
山村奈奈见粼的脸色有些犹豫，于是又加了一把劲儿，她更加诚恳地请求。

“书稿里也提到了我的先生的事，如果他愿意的话……”  
粼看向斑。

“您的名字是？”  
山村奈奈看有戏，也顾不上顾忌斑那身有点吓人的强大气场，微微侧身面对着斑问道。

“斑。”  
斑双手抱胸，正靠在门栏上。因为粼的那句‘我的先生’，他的心情其实不错。

“斑先生，拜托您了。”  
山村奈奈眼睛亮亮的拜托道。

* * *

斑和粼没有在这个镇子停留太久，他们在这儿待了两个星期，终于确定了二尾的踪迹，于是事情就好办多了。二尾的实力并没有其他的几个尾兽那么强，只不过善于躲藏和隐蔽罢了，解决了这一步其他的都并不是难事。于是斑和粼带着结界班和尾兽捕捉部队，和最后一只被封印的尾兽一起回到了久违的木叶。

斑回村的第一件事就是回家看看他弟弟跟他儿子，至于去火影楼汇报任务之类的事，他直接把任务报告随手扔给尾兽捕捉部队的一个忍者，让对方去火影楼报告任务，他则是直接拉着粼瞬身回家。

“你们终于回来了。”  
泉奈给了两人一个大大的拥抱，用咬牙切齿的语气说。自从斑和粼出去做任务，族里的事基本都压在他身上，还有木叶村里的各种事，简直忙的他分身乏术，然而这两人竟然更过分地把儿子也丢给他养，简直是过分。

斑回想起了自己的所作所为，难得地产生了一丝愧疚，  
“这阵子真是辛苦你了。”

“你们知道就好。”  
泉奈气哼哼地说，他眼睛一转，继续说，  
“你们要补偿我。”

“我想休假，还想吃好吃的！”  
泉奈说出自己这一年来梦寐以求的愿望。

“没问题，休假的事我会批准的。”  
作为宇智波一族的族长，斑在木叶村里也担任要职，批个假什么的都是顺手的事。

“泉奈想吃什么？这周的菜单让你来决定怎么样？”  
粼温和地说道。难得看到泉奈气鼓鼓的样子，显然对方这一年来是忙到心态炸裂，粼忍不住安慰地拍了拍泉奈的肩。

“我要吃寿喜烧，番茄牛肉拉面，火腿盖饭，各种天妇罗……”  
泉奈这一年来相当馋粼的手艺，当下也不客气，直接开始报菜名。

“明白啦明白啦，都会做给你吃的。”  
粼笑弯了双眼。

“说起来怎么没看到俊介？”  
粼问道，在他的印象里，俊介还是那个一会儿不看着就嗷嗷大哭的小婴儿。

“他刚睡着，你们是不知道这小子有多能闹腾。”  
泉奈虽然说着抱怨的话，但眼神里却透着几分得意，明显是在想真不愧是我外甥。

斑和粼回村的时候已经是晚上了，他们因为赶了大半天的路还没吃完饭，于是粼去厨房做了顿简单的鸡蛋面条。泉奈早就吃过晚饭了，但他闻着香味儿也去厨房盛了一碗当作宵夜。

今晚的天气不错，月明星稀，三人直接端着碗坐在回廊里一边吹着柔软的夜风一边吃面，间或聊一些对方不在的时候发生在各自身上的事，气氛其乐融融。

虽说是刚见面就抱怨了一通，但泉奈还是体贴地把洗碗的任务包揽到了自己身上，  
“你们赶了一天的路了，快去休息吧，碗我来洗就行。”

“辛苦你了。”  
斑神色柔和地揉了揉弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋。

“明天记得给我批假就行。”  
泉奈摆了摆手，留下一个帅气的背影。

斑：……


	37. Chapter 37

老实说在外面待久了，突然回到村里还真有些不习惯，斑在火影办公楼上了半天班后就有些坐不住了，他有些烦躁地翻阅手里的文件，越是想要赶紧搞定就越看不进去。

当不想工作地想法到达顶峰的时候斑灵机一动，想到了之前在村外做抓捕尾兽地任务的时候粼研发出的忍术。那段时间因为斑怀孕的缘故，两人在村外基本是在划水，那阵子粼捡起来之前研究到一半的术重新实验起来，倒是把这个拖了大半年没有管的忍术完成了大半。

粼其实并没有给这个术正式起过名字，因为和分身术很像的缘故他记录这个术的时候只说是分身术的加强版。但和普通的分身术不同的是加强版的分身术具有实体，并且有一定的自我意识。斑在这个时候立刻想到可以用这个术摸鱼，虽然这个术不能说是完全研发成功了，但也已经初具雏形，用作战斗可能有点欠缺，但用来代替本尊坐办公室还是绰绰有余。

斑回想之前在粼的实验记录上看到的查克拉数据和结印手法，自己在办公室试了几次后就成功地分出了分身。

“你在这儿批文件。”  
斑看着另一个自己颇为新奇，他用手拍了拍分身的肩膀，触感也非常真实，于是他放心地命令道。

分身具有一定的自我意识，分身斑听到这话后眼睛微微睁大，似乎为本体的无耻感到震惊，但碍于本体对分身的控制他并没有作出反对的举动。

‘分身具有自我意识这件事还真有点奇怪’  
斑心想，但他并没有对分身眼神中的谴责而感到羞愧，他的分身在工作四舍五入就是他在工作，既然他都在努力工作了为什么还要为此感到愧疚。

斑在一秒钟之内就做好了心理建设，一只脚已经踩上了窗台准备溜出去放松放松心情。

就在这时，斑的办公室的门被砰地推开，  
“斑，到中午了我们一起吃便当吧！”

等千手柱间看到办公室里竟然有两个斑的时候一时间愣住了，顿时在场的三人大眼瞪小眼谁都没有说话。

操……  
斑忍不住在心里骂了句脏话，然后不着痕迹地把已经踩在窗台上的脚收回，他平静地站在窗前，脸上没有任何表情，让人完全想像不到他刚刚正准备在上班时间溜出去摸鱼。

“斑，你竟然上班摸鱼？？”  
作为有充分的上班摸鱼经验的前辈，千手柱间立刻反应了过来刚才斑的动作意味着什么，他用控诉的眼神看着好友。

“我在练习忍术。”  
斑平静地说，他的心理素质相当强大，丝毫没有上班摸鱼被抓包的模样。

然而千手柱间完全没有相信他的鬼话，继续控诉道，  
“你去摸鱼竟然不叫我？！”

“去吃便当吧。”  
斑完全不想在这个话题上继续纠缠，他当机立断地转移话题。

“不是普通的分身术……哇，竟然是有实体的吗？温度和触感也和真人一样。”  
千手柱间相当敏锐地发现了分身斑竟然就像是真人那样呼吸，和普通的只有虚像的分身术完全不同，他兴致勃勃拍了拍分身斑的肩膀，惊奇地发现这种分身术的独特之处。

这下千手柱间也不想着吃便当了，他凑近斑，挤眉弄眼地悄悄说，  
“斑，教教我这个术吧，我拿族里的忍术跟你换，别告诉扉间就行。”  
“这样我们下午正好能一起偷偷翘班摸鱼，这简直是上班摸鱼利器，这下翘班绝对不会被扉间发现了。”

斑：……

见斑没说话，千手柱间以为是他不太情愿，他继续说，  
“拜托了，这是我一生的请求QAQ，千手的忍术你看中了哪个随便说，用哪个换都行。”  
其实千手柱间平常并不是这么没分寸的人，更不会问别人要可能是对方家族秘传的忍术，但亲眼见证了这个术制造的分身是多么真实后，他实在无法放弃能够在上班时候随心所欲地翘班摸鱼的诱惑。当然，能够提出用任何千手一族的忍术来换，除了千手柱间本身没太把家族忍术的私密性看得太重要之外，他对斑的信任也占了很大的原因，毕竟千手一族的忍术也有不少杀伤力和攻击性相当要命的忍术，如果不是出于对斑的信任，他也不可能提出这个条件。

“术是粼研发的，我没有权力做主，你想学的话去问他。”  
斑并不是小气的人，但他认为这个术的所属权在粼那里，如果要教给别人，起码要问下粼的意愿。

千手柱间的眼睛亮了，  
“行，那我下午顺便去你家蹭饭吧。”

“对了，你知道粼有什么感兴趣的忍术吗，我下午顺手带几个忍术卷轴过去，看他看上哪个当场就能换了。”  
千手柱间本来就不多的心理负担现在更是彻底消散，本来他其实还有点担心把族里的忍术拿出去被扉间发现后会被对方教训说千手的密术怎么能透露给外人，知道是给粼的后，心里想着反正粼是他堂弟，四舍五入也是千手，所以相当于他没有把忍术给外人看过。

不得不说，斑和柱间能成为好友还真不是没有原因的，两人在给自己找借口这方面可谓是如出一辙。

“不如明天一起翘班去赌一局吧，斑，扉间这方面管的特别严我好久没找到机会溜去赌场了。”  
千手柱间已经兴致勃勃地计划起了未来的美好生活。

斑有生以来第一次，对千手扉间产生了丁点儿的同情。  
那家伙也挺不容易的啊……

由于被千手柱间打岔，斑也没能翘成班，他老老实实地上了一下午班后被掐着下班的点来找他的千手柱间催促着要去他家蹭饭（学习翘班之术）。

“粼应该还在木叶学校，你这么着急也没用。”  
被千手柱间拖出火影楼后，斑面无表情地吐槽道。

“那先去我家挑忍术吧，你帮我看看粼可能会对什么忍术感兴趣，正好扉间这几天泡在实验室很晚才回家，咱们可以慢慢挑。”  
千手柱间于是脚下转了个弯，拉着斑往千手家走。

斑：……  
试图抢回衣袖失败的斑只好瘫着张脸跟着千手柱间往千手家走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可恶，本来想这几章找个机会完结的_(:з」∠)_  
> 结果又陷入了日常
> 
> 这个术的原型其实就是影分身之术，在之前的剧情（两人刚结婚的时候，和千手开战前）里也提到过粼在研究这个术。  
> 影分身之术原著里是扉间发明的，扉间现在其实应该也在研发影分身之术了。  
> 原著柱间也有木遁分身，但不确定是千手祖传的还是在扉间发明影分身之后柱间改良的  
> 这里设定成后者了，因为感觉这样比较说得通（我觉得木遁分身更可能是根据扉间的影分身改良的


	38. Chapter 38

当天晚上，千手柱间在宇智波家吃完晚饭后对粼提出了请求并如愿以偿地得到了自己想要的东西。他相当有眼色的把夜晚剩下的时光留给宇智波们，自己屁颠儿屁颠儿地跑回家打算偷偷练一练新学到的术，心里打定主意明天就翘班去赌场耍上几局。

“……真的没问题吗？”  
“这个术说到底还只是个半成品。”  
粼有些犹豫地问斑。

“不要紧，柱间有分寸。”  
不就是用来翘几次班吗，也没什么大不了。  
斑倒是对自己好友相当有自信。

“不过，柱间先生怎么会知道这个术？”  
而且还想到要用这个术翘班。  
因为是还没有完全完成的术，粼并没有在别人面前使用过这个术，而且因为宇智波家并没有像他这样这么热衷于研究忍术的忍者，他也并没有和其他人讨论过这个术。  
至于为什么粼知道千手柱间打算用这个术来翘班，那是因为千手柱间刚才的开场白就是【请教我翘班之术】。

斑：_(:з」∠)_

“咳，之前无聊的时候我随手翻过你的研究笔记，记下了结印手势，今天用这个术的时候被柱间看到了。”  
斑不得不承认道。

“所以……你今天是想翘班然后被柱间先生抓包了吗。”  
粼的眼睛微微睁大，仿佛没想到斑也会做出翘班这种事。

“……我只是在办公室里有些无聊，就想练习一下忍术。”  
斑死鸭子嘴硬。

“没关系没关系。”  
“文书工作是很烦躁，你觉得无聊的话稍微休息一下也没什么。”  
“我最近会尽快完善这个术的。”  
粼脾气很好地摸了摸斑的头，他心想着难得见斑这么孩子气的模样，估计也是文书工作对斑来说太过琐碎和烦躁了，斑的性格一向负责，找着机会摸鱼放松一下也不会出大问题。

“你这么纵容我会让我想要得寸进尺……”  
斑搂住自家夫人，用鼻尖蹭着对方的脖颈说道。

“不要紧，我相信你有分寸。”  
粼的手掌从斑的脊柱上划过，温热的掌心安抚地抚摸着对方的脊背。

“……这句话怎么那么耳熟。”  
斑坐直身体，忍不住吐槽道。

粼噗嗤笑出声，他解释道，  
“你总是太过紧张，把什么都背负在自己身上，现在你能放松下来我也很高兴。”

“……翘班也可以吗？”  
斑确认道。

“最好还是不要这么做……”  
“但如果你真的在办公室坐不下去的话，偶尔为之也未尝不可。”  
粼纵容地传达如果让千手扉间听到绝对会气吐血的价值观。

* * * 

第二天，掌握了新技能的千手柱间留下了一个分身在火影办公室然后偷偷摸摸地爬窗去斑的办公室找他。

【斑，开一下窗！】  
窗外的千手柱间用口型对宇智波斑说。

斑：……  
他看着对方趴在窗上的那副蠢样完全不想理对方。

最终，斑还是不情不愿地站起来去开窗，主要是觉得万一有人从外面看到火影跟个壁虎一样趴在火影楼外面实在是过于有碍瞻观。

“什么事？”  
斑没好气地问道。

“翘班啊，昨天说好的，今天一起翘班去赌场玩儿。”  
仿佛是怕被别人听到，千手柱间压着声音说。

“昨天是你自说自话，我可没说要陪你去赌场。”  
斑面无表情地说。

“这……这样吗？！”  
千手柱间露出饱受打击的神情，忧郁地蹲在了墙角种蘑菇。

斑头冒青筋，  
“你这种一被打击到情绪就低沉成这样的毛病怎么还没改！”

“我好不容易花了半个晚上练熟翘班之术的说……”  
千手柱间蹲在墙角碎碎念。

“行了，走吧，但只有今天，下次我可不会跟你一起乱来。”  
斑额头上青筋未消。

千手柱间立刻开心起来，他的表情瞬间晴朗，露出了一个大大的笑容。  
“那我们走吧。”

“……你刚才的阴沉是不是装的。”  
对方过于迅速的情绪转换引起了斑的警觉。

“我不是，我没有，你别胡说。”  
千手柱间否认三连。

“你刚刚可是答应了，堂堂宇智波族长，木叶的二把手，难道要说话不算数。”  
千手柱间趁热打铁。

斑：我总觉得我被套路了_(:з」∠)_

头一次有了一起去赌场的小伙伴，千手柱间的兴致相当激昂，他拖着自己好友在赌场高兴地玩了一上午，也输了一上午。

当千手柱间打算再来一局的时候他的脸色忽然变了。

“怎么了？”  
斑自然注意到了千手柱间的脸色变化，明明输了那么多次脸色都没这么难看过。

“坏了……分身好像因为被外部的查克拉扰乱而消失了。”  
“可能是被扉间识破了。”  
千手柱间脸色灰败。

斑：“……”  
他一点都不想被千手扉间那家伙抓到翘班。

“……回去吗？”  
斑问道，他的脸色也并不好看，翘班被人抓包这种丢脸的事他一点都不想经历。

“再玩一局吧，毕竟，以后可能就没这样的机会了。”  
千手柱间破罐破摔道。

事实上，千手扉间相当给面子的没在火影楼戳穿木叶第一和第二位的实权人物双双带头翘班这个事实，甚至还替他那个不省心的大哥遮掩了一下翘班的事实，但这绝不意味着他把这件事就这么揭过去了。

当千手柱间按照正常下班的时间回家的时候，不出所料的在门口看到了黑着张脸靠在墙上抱着臂等他回来的千手扉间。

“对不起，下次不会了。”  
千手柱间道起歉来相当有经验，干脆利落毫不拖泥带水。

千手扉间面无表情地看着自家大哥一句话都不说。

“哎呀，都到这个点儿了，该吃晚饭了。”  
“扉间你也饿了吧，我们进屋吃饭吧。”  
千手柱间想要糊弄过关。

“这个术是谁教你的？”  
千手扉间面无表情地问，他已经不想在翘班问题上跟他大哥扯皮，反正说了也是白说，不管怎么说对方依旧我行我素。

千手柱间：_(:з」∠)_  
斑你放心，我是不会出卖你的。

“呵，宇智波斑吗？”  
千手扉间不需要他大哥说什么就已经的出了答案，他今天上午去火影办公室想和他大哥谈一下一些公事的时候察觉出不对劲，用查克拉稍一试探就试探出了坐在办公室里装模作样的这个‘大哥’只不过是一个分身，而‘宇智波斑’身上也有相似的查克拉流动。

千手柱间：_(:з」∠)_  
斑，我帮不了你了QAQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC到我已经放弃挣扎了_(:з」∠)_  
> 原谅我，我尽力了，但我就是菜_(:з」∠)_


End file.
